Incandescence
by thinkpink23
Summary: So, Rarity asks you to help her find a gem. You like Rarity, and you like gems, so you accept, right? Well, what if you can't resist the gem? What if you start having memories that aren't yours? What if you're somehow changing...and you want out? R&R.
1. A Solarstone?

**Hi there! This is my first MLP fanfic. Just some idea I had...and don't worry, I didn't know what 'incandescence' meant either until I was trying to find a name for this. Needless to say, I don't own any of these characters. Why do you think it's on this site?**

**This is told from Spike's point of view, so you'll see how much he likes Rarity. Personally, I don't think they belong together, but hey, Spike thinks differently.**

* * *

"Spike!" The call echoed in the small dragon's ear. Sleepily he rolled over, hoping that Twilight would let him sleep for just a few more minutes.

"Spike?"

Just a little while longer.

"Spike…"

Spike pulled the soft blue blanket over his head, hoping it would drown out the voice he knew so well. However the barrier between him and the brand new morning was pulled back by a lavender hoof.

"Spike. Wake up."

Spike groaned. He knew that Twilight wasn't going to give up. "Wha' izzit, Twilight…" He felt his cheek being nudged by a velvet snout.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Izzit Pinkie Pie? Tell 'er I'm busy."

He heard the amused laugh of the unicorn in front of him. "No, no, Spike, it's Rarity."

Rarity.

_Rarity._

_**Rarity.**_

Spike's eyes flew open. The blanket was thrown to the ground. He wasn't thinking or moving; everything he did seemed to just flow out of him like a stream of joy. The name echoed through his head, through his mind, through his heart, through his very being. The joy, the _love_ that was Rarity. _His_ Rarity. And how rare indeed she was.

Spike leaped past Twilight and pranced down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the door where a pony stood. But not just any pony, Spike thought to himself. That beautiful alabaster white coat, the silky violet mane. Those piercing, midnight blue eyes. Rarity was a rarity among ponies.

"Oh, hello Spike," said Rarity. Spike could hear his heart thumping.

The mare's eyes darted left to right. "It is impolite to stare," she finally said loftily, then trotted towards Twilight as the lavender unicorn made her way down the stairs.

Spike's mind was racing. Anything was worth a shot. "Shall I get you something to drink, m'ladies?" he said, bowing with his dragon charm.

Twilight answered with a smile, "Oh, no, Spike, it's won't be neccessa—" However, the mare wasn't given time to speak before Spike rushed to the kitchen and back again.

"Here ya go!" Spike smiled happily, shoving a glass of clover juice in front of Twilight. He turned to Rarity, and in quite a different manner handed her another glass regally and with a flourish.

Rarity blinked twice but finally picked up the glass using her unicorn magic. "Thank you, Spike."

The dragon nodded humbly, or at least attempted to.

"Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to ask a favor of you." Rarity seemed rigid, how she always looked when it appeared she was attempting to stay calm.

"Of course, Rarity."

"You see, not too long ago I was requested by a certain…somepony to create several more copies of my latest design. I used a special gem, one that I could probably never find again."

Spike's ears perked up and a toothy smile spread his face. Gems.

Twilight looked down for a minute, and then returned her gaze. "What's the name of this gem? Maybe I can find a book about it."

"A solarstone."

Twilight furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, but did you mean…a moonstone? I don't believe I've ever heard—"

"A solarstone," Rarity repeated, stamping her hoof on the ground for emphasis. "It had the radiance of the sun and was warm to the touch. A solarstone."

Radiance…sparkles. Warmth…food. Spike could feel his saliva glands kicking in. This…this solarstone, as Rarity called it, sounded scrumptious.

Twilight looked skeptical. "I've never read anything about a gem called a…solarstone," she said slowly.

"It's because _I_ discovered it," Rarity smiled brilliantly. "I was out on my afternoon walk when I happened to see a special something glinting in the sunlight. Being the pony I am, I felt inclined to inspect whatever it was. When I trotted over, I was simply overtaken with its beauty. The brightness was outstanding! I picked it up and ran back to the boutique as fast as I could to incorporate it into my latest design."

An added bonus, it would seem. Not only did Rarity's vivid descriptions make this solarstone sound like a treat truly fit for a dragon, it had been discovered by the mare herself. Spike's daydreams were cut short however, by Rarity continuing her flashback.

"Soon after I added the finishing touches to the dress, this…ah, somepony, as it would be, rushed in. They truly—"

"Wait," said Twilight. "Who was this…somepony? Mare or horse? Filly or colt?"

Rarity seemed a little sheepish, but she managed to maintain her cool composure. "To be honest, Twilight dear, I'm not sure. He or she, whichever is appropriate, was cloaked from head to hoof in a beautiful dark velvet fabric, oh, it was to die for. But I can tell you this, when a celebrated pony enters a humble little town like Ponyville, they don't want to be smothered by fans. Fluttershy will tell you that for sure."

"So you want _me_ to help you go on a wild goose chase to find this so-called solarstone? And this "somepony" you keep going on about seems a bit suspicious." Twilight said. "I mean, couldn't you have told what kind of pony it was from the voice?"

"The whole time they were there, they only spoke in a low whisper," said Rarity defensively. "I could hardly blame them; with such a luscious cloak everypony would be after them."

"Yeah, sure," said Twilight, although it was clear she still wasn't convinced of anything.

Oh, the shame. Rarity knew what she was talking about. If she said solarstones existed, then solarstones existed. Rarity was always right.

"I could help you look for it…Rarity," Spike said, his green eyes probing the now indignant pony.

"Oh, Spike, you can't be serious," Twilight said matter-of-factly. "Rarity probably just saw a regular piece of quartz or something."

"Twilight Sparkle, you never believe in anything unless you can see it right in front of your nose!" exclaimed Rarity.

"That's right!" agreed Spike.

"I can't _believe_ you wouldn't trust your own _friend_, darling."

"Me neither!" Spike supplied.

"I'd show you the gem myself, but the dress has already been sold! And as I previously mentioned, I can't find any other stones like it!"

"No she can't!" Spike closed his eyes shut and gave a final nod.

Rarity gave Spike a suspicious look, but didn't question. Instead she faced Twilight and turned up her snout with an air of finality. "I only come to ask for assistance, but instead I get a bookworm who insists on proving me wrong!"

Twilight sighed. "Well, if Spike would like to help you—" She turned away for a moment and muttered, "—which I'm sure he would—"

"Yes! Oh yes, Twilight, thank you!" Spike said exuberantly. Realizing that his outburst might have been unnecessary, he took an apologetic step back and said much more calmly, "Thank you for permitting me on this noble quest."

Twilight raised a brow. "Noble quest? Honestly Spike…"

A smile spread across Rarity's muzzle that clearly said, "I knew I'd win!" and she turned towards Spike. "The greatest of thanks, Spike. Celestia knows what we'd do without a helpful little dragon like you!"

Spike let a slow smile cross his face. He was going to…assist Rarity, as she might have said. He _loved_ assisting Rarity. And she had called him helpful, too, which meant she was glad he was around.

"Come along, Spike! Don't keep me waiting!" sang Rarity. Twilight watched as Rarity pranced out the door with Spike in her wake, scurrying along like a lovesick puppy.

"Bye Twilight! See ya later!" waved Spike, slamming the door shut.

Perhaps this was his chance. Perhaps this time he'd be able to brave up and tell Rarity. And maybe, just maybe, she might like him back.


	2. Glowing Gold

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm glad this story was a success! I feel like in the last chapter I didn't capture Spike's personality right, after watching "Owl's Well That Ends Well" for the second time. Give me your opinion, okay?**

* * *

It was the kind of day that one would call perfect.

Spring was a season that was thoroughly welcomed by all the Ponyville residents. The flowers were in full bloom, signs of life were everywhere. The birds sang in the trees, butterflies flitted back and forth among the flowers.

Spike knew this day was perfect. Not because of the beautiful nature setting, but because of the beautiful pony leading him. Rarity had a basket secured around her waist with a violet belt, and the size of the basket made it clear that she intended to find more than one stone on this trip.

"So! Uh, Rarity. Where'd you see this…gem?"

Rarity gave her tinkling laugh and turned to Spike while continuing her ladylike trot. "It was in the Everfree Forest, Spike."

"You take your afternoon walk in the Everfree Forest? Wow, I never thought you'd like that creepy old haunted place," said Spike.

Rarity sniffed and tossed her mane. "Certainly not. I was continuing along this very path, which wraps around the edge of Everfree. That's where I saw the sparkle among the trees and bushes and so I…_very carefully_ stepped into the muck to investigate." She smiled importantly and added, "The Everfree Forest might be exceedingly dirty, but I assure you, my young dragon friend; it is not haunted by any means."

"That's what Twilight always says. She tells me that ghosts and stuff are an old mare's tale, but I think it's so much _cooler_ to pretend it's haunted." Spike said, wiggling his claws and putting on a devious smile.

Perhaps Rainbow Dash would have agreed with the small dragon, but Rarity wasn't well acquainted with "cool". Instead she ignored him and continued on.

Spike sighed to himself. That was the price of attempting to pursue a classy lady like Rarity. But he wasn't giving up. He'd never give up. _Come on, Spike, say something to her! Girls like talking about themselves, right?_

"So, Rarity. What's, uh, what's your favorite color?" Spike tried.

Rarity gave him a peculiar look. "This really isn't the time, Spike." Turning her head to see where she was going, she added, "We are on a mission for fashion. Well, and of course, my boutique." She chuckled.

Spike scratched his chin. "How's business been lately?" he asked, hoping he was heading in the right direction with this conversation.

"Oh, you know. One day, over fifteen sales, the next, not even one. It's a heartbreaking process, but it's my duty as a seamstress."

"Wow, Rarity," Spike said, his eyelids lowering ever so slightly, "it's really noble of you to, uh, be so determined. I mean, if it were me, I would have given up already."

Rarity hid a smile. "Of course, I love being a fashion designer. I couldn't give up just because I wasn't popular, oh no. I do what I do for the pleasure of doing it. Does that make sense, Spike?"

"You do what you do…for…the…yeah, it makes sense," Spike said, trying to make something out of the statement.

Rarity continued, "Nowadays there are so many young entrepreneurs who quit because they don't think they're popular or refined enough. Popularity is earned. And there's no sense in quitting." She sighed. "It was a while back, but when I was a filly, I thought I should quit fashion designing. Young and foolish, I was."

"I wish I had a talent." Spike said aloud.

"Oh, Spike! You do have a talent, I assure you!" Spike's ears perked up. "You are a stupendous helper, possibly the most helpful person I know. Twilight could never get along without you. You're her Number One Assistant! And you always help me find jewels for my fashion designs." Rarity smiled. "Aside from that I think you're a great baker as well. Remember the cookies you made the night we went out to watch the meteor shower?"

"Aw, well," muttered Spike, trying to hide the pink creeping into his cheeks.

Rarity suddenly stopped walking, and the halt was so abrupt that Spike nearly bumped into the pony. "Ah, here we are," Rarity said. Using her mouth to pull a small backpack out of the basket, she handed it to Spike. "Do you like it? I sewed it just for you. I thought that the pastel lavender and green colors would go with your scales quite nicely."

"I think it's wonderful," Spike said truthfully. He turned it over in his hands. The soft fabric seemed good enough to sleep on, and Rarity was right. The light colors matched Spike's own color scheme. As if to test it, he slipped the straps onto his shoulders, where they fit quite comfortably.

"Far out!" he exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

"Thank you for your words of praise, but we must get going." Rarity pulled some rubber galoshes out of her basket and slipped her hooves into them. Tugging another pair out, she laid them down next to Spike.

"The mud here is treacherous, not to mention the strange foliage that it might be wise to avoid," Rarity explained as Spike tried to jam his feet into the petite boots.

"These…are…a bit…too small," Spike groaned. Rarity gave him an apologetic look. "My apologies. I originally made them for my cat, Opal."

"_Opal?_"

* * *

A bit of unicorn magic and strenuous tugging later, Rarity was leading Spike into the forest warily.

"Now remember, you must stay near. We don't know what's in the recesses of these dark spooky trees, so let's not risk our chances."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Spike said proudly. "So what did the solarstone look like?"

"It was sort of a gold color, but it kept changing. That's why I found it so enchanting. It was bright and warm." Rarity pondered a few moments before continuing, "And it was a bit hypnotizing. It…well, I don't think you would understand what I meant if I told you…"

Spike cocked his head, curiosity getting the better of him. "What were you gonna say?"

"Well," Rarity said, "I was going to say that if stones had personalities, the solarstone would be sassy and snappy."

Honestly, the whole "rocks with personalities" didn't make much sense to Spike, but he let Rarity believe that he understood. "Okay."

Rarity sighed. "I apologize for not giving you much to go on. I just figure that eight hooves are better than four—well, I suppose two clawed hands in your case." She pawed at the ground. "And I _must_ find more solarstones before my client loses interest in the order. I hope you don't mind helping me."

"Of course not," Spike said. "I love helping you. And you do sound like you need a lotta he—"

Suddenly he stopped short and perked up his ears. He thought he could hear the sound of soft hoofsteps falling on the dirt and the grass. Then, out of nowhere, a hoof stepped in the dirt right behind Spike, causing dust to rise around him.

"AAAURRRGGHHH!" Spike yelled, bolting suddenly into Rarity's basket and causing her to shriek and topple under the unexpected weight.

A striped figure stepped out of the shadows. "Calm down, there is no need to fear. But may I ask why you are here?"

Spike peeked out from the basket. "Z-Zecora?"

The zebra responded, "Yes, I see my name is known. But you, in the Everfree alone?"

Rarity bucked Spike off of her back, causing him to land with a sharp "oof!"

"Spike and I are looking for a certain gem," Rarity explained.

Zecora nodded. "You are famous for dresses galore. I know you have gems, why must you have more?"

"I need a certain kind. You see, I happened to find a new type of gem and I need more in order to keep up with demands." Rarity's face brightened a little. "Zecora, have you seen any bright gold stones?"

"Bright gold, no, no I have not. Only herbs and flowers have I happened to spot. I am using them to make a new remedy, for my cousin is sick and visiting me." Zecora turned to reveal a basket on her side that was similar to Rarity's, only it was filled with strange-looking roots and leaves.

"May I ask the name of this gem that you need? Perhaps I can help you complete this deed."

Spike stood up and brushed himself off. "We're looking for something called a solarstone," he said, glancing at Rarity, who nodded.

Zecora seemed puzzled by this. "Of such a stone, I never have heard. Are you sure that I should trust your word? Your friend—Twilight Sparkle—she is well read. Has she read of this sunstone, or whatever you said?"

"Solarstone," corrected Rarity half-heartedly. "And I would show you it myself, but it's out of my possession now."

"Besides," added Spike, "Rarity is an intelligent pony. I'd believe anything she said."

"Intelligent and generous, trustworthy and kind. However some things can make a pony quite blind. Young dragon, I'm glad that you trust your friend. But there are some mistakes you never can mend." Zecora uprooted a nearby plant with her mouth and plopped it into her basket.

"I'm sorry that I must now take my leave, but there are some tasks that I wish to achieve. So I assume that this will be our adieu, but remember my friends, I wish luck to you." Zecora finished her poetic farewell and cantered off into the thickness of trees and underbrush.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Spike wondered aloud, scratching his head. However, his ponderings were broken by a ringing laugh.

"Not scared of anything, my cutie mark!" laughed Rarity. "Oh Spike, you should have seen the look on your face when Zecora stepped out behind you, ohhh!"

Spike rubbed his neck awkwardly, but was spared attention by Rarity suddenly exclaiming, "Oh, we really should start searching. Come along, Spike!"

Spike followed the anxious pony through winding paths. "You'll see a bright flashing. You couldn't miss it if you tried," Rarity sang.

However, no matter how hard he looked or strained his eyes, Spike couldn't seem to see anything that stood out from the darkness. Once or twice he thought about quitting the search, but then he would remember that he was doing this for Rarity and continue on with renewed zeal.

* * *

"Ugh, all this humidity is making my face feel all oily," complained Rarity after quite a long time of overturning rocks and digging under bushes. "I'm tempted to head back towards Ponyville."

"Rarity," said Spike, "Couldn't you just use your gem-finding spell to find some solarstones?"

"I wish it was that simple, darling," said Rarity, using a hoof to wipe sweat from her brow. "The gem-finding spell only works on ordinary gems, non-magical ones. Something about the compounds and the, er, structures, and—why don't you just ask Twilight sometime."

Rarity brushed some dry leaves away from the ground. "Besides, I'm sure I would have found some earlier if I could use my gem-finding spell to locate them." She gave a sigh. "Well, are you ready to retreat back to Ponyville and Twilight?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Spike, turning over one last rock before rushing to follow her.

The combination of tight boots, an unexpected scare, and a long and exhausting search had taken its toll on Spike, and he was beginning to feel weary. Before long the dragon hit the ground with a muffled thump. As he did, he hit his head against a mound of dirt. Logically, the dirt shouldn't have bruised his head. But it did.

Opening a green eye slightly, Spike looked at the now scattered dirt that lay amongst the dead leaves and earthworms crawling through the soil. Was that…? He thought he saw a glimmer of gold.

Fully awake, heart pumping, Spike sat up straight and frantically brushed at the dirt and picked up his finding. It was bright gold and hot in his claws, so hot that a faint glow surrounded it. Being a dragon, the high temperature didn't bother him at all. A faint glow…what was that one word he had read, while going through Twilight's multiple dictionaries?

Incantation? No, no…inca…incan…

Incandescence. The word pressed into the young dragon's mind and left an imprint like a hot branding iron. He had found the incandescent solarstone. Rarity would be so proud of him. And she had been right, it had more beauty than he could have imagined possible.

Spike quickly took off his backpack and lifted the flap to drop the gem into it, but he paused. The solarstone glinted and glowed. The heat was beckoning and soothing to his tired senses. Spike's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything at all that day.

His fingers slowly curled around the stone and inched ever so slightly to his lips. He kissed the stone and felt a burst of energy stir within him, almost as if it were alive. He loved the sensation. Without a second thought Spike tossed the gem into the air and swallowed it whole, letting it burn down his throat and fill his being with new vitality.

A golden haze blurred his vision for an instant, and Spike lay back down. He closed his eyes.

"Spike! Spike, where are you? Oh, Spike, please say something!"

It took Spike a few seconds to figure out whose voice it was, but soon he remembered and jumped up. "I'm coming, Rarity!" With that the little dragon started to run towards his friend.

He never noticed his light purple and green backpack lying in the dirt among the plants where he had left it.

* * *

**Yep, this chapter was almost twice as long as the last one. The first chapter was a test to see if you guys would like it, and you did. Oh boy, writing dialogue for Zecora was fun. I think you all agree?**

**If you still can't tell what "incandescence" means, it's when something has such a high temperature that it appears to be glowing. Okay, love ya, bye!**


	3. Let's Bake With Pinkie Pie

**Hello, my friends, fans of Incandescence, thank you for alerts, favorites and comments. When we left off, Spike and Rarity went searching in the forest called Everfree. They looked for a gem that Rarity found, but all was in vain till Spike fell on the ground. He uncovered a stone, glowing gold, alive with secrets and story untold. But feeling quite hungry and rather spent, the young dragon swallowed it without a hint of relent. Now it is time to continue this tale, with a dream of a filly who did nothing but fail.**

* * *

"_Can't that unicorn do _anything right_?"_

"_She doesn't even have her cutie mark yet."_

_The blue filly heard those remarks, and a wave of guilt and self-pity washed over her. She didn't know why she was less talented than the others, but they made her feel all the worse for it._

_Most unicorns could at least do a fair amount of magic at this age. Some ponies, the extremely talented ones, could already perform full-fledged spells and enchantments that took full-grown unicorns a lot of time to rehearse._

_But not her. She could barely use a simple Levitation spell._

_Taking small, slow steps, she finally reached the caravan where her mother was waiting impatiently._

"_You're finally home, after keeping me waiting for so long," the older pony said with annoyance. "Have you succeeded in anything at school today?"_

_The filly didn't want to answer. She knew that if she did, she'd be feeling pain again. Her flank was still sore where the enchanted rope had whipped her yesterday. And the day before. And weeks and months, from the first day of school to now._

"_No, Mama," she whispered softly._

"_If I didn't know better I would have thought you weren't my own daughter. You aren't as good as any of your sisters were before you. You have disappointed me." The unicorn's horn emitted a faint cerise glow, as did one end of the rope in the corner. "Do better next time, filly." The rope rose up in the air and came down with a sickening crack._

* * *

"Oh, Spi-ike! Wake up you silly dragon! Aww, he's so sleepy-weepy!"

"Pinkie, he went through a lot yesterday. I think it would be best if you just let him—"

There was a poke, and then the covers flew off. "Come on, Spike! Wakey-wakey!"

"Ten more minutes…" Spike moaned, burying his head in the pillow. Suddenly he jerked up. "What happened? Where's…why…what happened?"

Twilight came up the stairs with a small smile on her face. "Oh Spike, it's nothing. It just seems that you overworked yourself yesterday, ah, tramping through the Everfree with Rarity."

The dragon hopped out of bed. "I can't remember anything after leaving the forest."

Suddenly Pinkie butted in, stretching her neck towards Spike.

"You passed out halfway and Rarity put you in her basket and then she brought you back to Twilight's house and then she went back to her house muttering something about wasted time and then she started whacking her head against a wall…why was she hitting her head against the wall?" Pinkie Pie stopped to take a breath. "And why do they call it strudel? It sounds like yodel but strudel and yodel are like two totally different things and yodeling is like—YO-DE-LAY-HEE-HOOOO!"

Twilight winced as the window behind her shattered. "So Pinkie—"

"And poor Spike looked so tired out, he looked like he didn't have energy to yodel at all or even do anything, come to think of it he didn't look like he had enough energy to eat strudel! And anypony could eat strudel!" Pinkie smacked her lips loudly, making the other two cringe as saliva sprayed everywhere. "And then like I said Rarity went back and hit her head on purpose. I mean seriously, why'd she do that?"

There was an awkward silence as Twilight and Spike exchanged confused glances.

"What?" asked Pinkie, blue eyes darting between her two friends. "You see a lot when you live in the upper story of a sweet shop in Sugarcube Corner! Speaking of which, why is it called a story? Because apartments are pretty interesting in their own little ways, but not like a story at all!"

"Oh boy," muttered Spike. "Agreed," said Twilight, warily watching Pinkie Pie ramble on, complete with facial expressions and hoof gestures. Twilight decided to take this opportunity to talk to Spike, but was quickly cut off again by Pinkie Pie.

"So, Spike, why don't you—"

"Oh yeah! Spike, your bestest friendest Pinkie-licious Pinkie Pie best friend ever wants you to help with some baking at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie said, standing up on her hind legs and raising her hooves. "Since Mr. and Mrs. Cake need some extra hooves to help with orders I've also invited Fluttershy and Applejack and Dashie and I would have invited Rarity too but she said she was busy and couldn't come! Now how party-pooper-icious is that?" The pink pony frowned, but only for a second.

"Say Twilight, why don't you come too? It would be so fun, almost like a…" Pinkie thought for a minute, before exclaiming, "Cake-And-Cupcake-Baking-Making-Flaky-Pastries Party!"

"Ooh, sounds invigorating," said Twilight apathetically.

Spike turned to the unicorn. "Aw, come on Twilight, just think of all the treats and stuff that there'll be!"

"Honestly Spike, does your life revolve around food?"

"Pinkie needs our help!" insisted Spike.

"As do I. The books have mysteriously scattered themselves around the room," said Twilight. "And yesterday Owlowiscious and I had to do all the chores ourselves."

Pinkie watched the two of them talking back and forth as if she were watching a tennis game. "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Cake would enjoy having Spike help. He's a super-duper fantabulous awesome little dragon helper."

"It seems like everypony needs Spike's help," grumbled Twilight. "Feel good Spike, you're loved."

"Why, thank you, Twilight Sparkle," Spike said, bowing deeply. He abandoned his show act and resumed talking. "Rarity said that helping is my talent!"

"It would seem so," said Twilight with an upward glance and a small smile. She sighed. "All right. Pinkie Pie, despite all of the work I have to do, I'll come to your…" Her eyes flicked back and forth. "…Cake-Baking…Cupcake-Making…yadda yadda whatever it is party." She gave her friend an awkward grin.

"Oh, you silly filly! It was a Cake-And-Cupcake-Baking-Making-Flaky-Pastries Party!"

* * *

It was a while later that Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Spike arrived on the doorstep of the confectionery. Pinkie raised a hoof as if to knock on the door, but quickly lowered it again and yelled out, "We're heeere! Spikey and Pinkie and…uh…Twilight-y!"

The door was opened by a sky blue pony with a rainbow-colored mane and tail. Her two Pegasus wings were folded by her side, nearly covering her cutie mark. "Oh. Hey Pinkster, Twilight. Spike," she said, eyeing them left to right.

"Ready to make some tasty treats, Dashie?" asked Pinkie cheerfully as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash, a smile plastered on her face. As soon as Pinkie Pie was out of earshot, Rainbow crouched down and whispered, "Oh, I didn't want to be here. I'd rather be doing other things, like flying!" The pegasus pony flapped her wings. "I just didn't want to hurt Pinkie's feelings."

Twilight stooped down to let Spike off her back. "Oh, don't worry Rainbow. I mean, it's not like baking is gonna hurt us at all, right?"

Rainbow Dash didn't seem convinced, and her fuchsia irises flicked this way and that. "With Pinkie Pie and my totally awful baking abilities, anything is possible."

* * *

"Hey, ya'll! Twi, Spike, Pinkie," greeted Applejack as they entered the kitchen. It was fairly clean, and a bright pink slip lay on the table where Fluttershy was busying herself with extra cleaning.

"Okay, my little ponies! Today we're supposed to be making…" Pinkie looked at the slip, which appeared to be a list. "…banana muffins. Wanna read the ingredients, Dashie?"

Rainbow shuddered slightly, but complied. "The ingredients are one, one slash two cups all-purpose flour, one slash two teaspoon salt, three slash four cup white sug—"

"You ain't readin' it right, Rainbow," Applejack said, seizing the list. "This here recipe calls fer one n' a half cups-a flour, a half teaspoon-a salt, three quarters of a cup-a white sugar, one egg, a teaspoon each-a bakin' soda an' bakin' powder, three big bananas all mashed up, and a third of a cup of melted butter."

Spike hurriedly ran around the kitchen, pulling a measuring cup out of a cabinet and getting flour, salt, sugar, baking soda, and baking powder from the pantry.

"Oh, my," Applejack said as she looked up from the list. "Looks like Spike already went n' got everythang for us."

"Except for the banananananies and the butter-utter-utter," said Pinkie Pie. "Applejack should have the butter, right-io?"

"Ah told Big Macintosh to make the butter an' bring it here when it was ready."

"What about the bananas?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I don't think any of us brought bananas."

"Those should be coming mail order!" exclaimed Pinkie. "I thought you'd know that, Rainbow, since you're so clever and all!"

Twilight raised a brow. "You can mail order bananas?"

Fluttershy, who hadn't spoken up till now, said, "Derpy should be delivering them."

"Derpy Hooves? But that pegasus can barely fly five feet in a straight line," Rainbow said derisively.

"I told her if she was extra careful I'd give her a muffin," said Pinkie, as if that settled matters.

"A billion muffins couldn't whack her eyes straight," stated Rainbow Dash.

Spike sat down wearily on one of the chairs surrounding the table, and the movements caught Fluttershy's gaze. "Spike, are you feeling alright? I mean, you're being as quiet as me…actually, more quiet than me, really," she said, fluttering down beside him.

"Fine," muttered Spike, resting his head on his claws. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Fluttershy prompted.

"Just stuff. Normal, everyday stuff." He held out a claw as he said this, then let it drop, hitting the tabletop with a subdued thump.

Pinkie Pie suddenly butted in between Fluttershy and Spike. "Oooh, I know! This is a guessing game, isn't it?" She started bouncing up and down. "Were you thinking about somepony?"

"I guess you could say that," Spike mumbled.

"Lemme guess," said Rainbow, her playfully mocking tone evident as she hovered over him, "Rarity?"

"For once, nope."

"Izzit a boy or gal you're thinkin' 'bout?"

"Girl, I guess."

"Is she a pegasus?" asked Fluttershy softly.

"No."

"Unicorn, then," Twilight suggested.

"Yeah, I think."

"Ooh, ooh, I know! You were thinking about Twilight, weren't you, Spike!" Pinkie cried. "I knew it!"

Twilight blinked and looked down at her dragon assistant.

"No, it wasn't Twilight," Spike said in exasperation, looking at the ponies then back at the table. "It was somepony else."

"That's funny!" exclaimed Pinkie. "The only unicorns I know that you would think of are—"

"—Rarity and Twilight," Rainbow Dash finished. "And you just told us that they weren't it."

"Unless he was lyin'," Applejack said. "But I know this dragon and he wouldn't lie…Ah hope." She set down the list and crossed her legs. "Confound it, girls, we should be bakin' muffins, not invadin' Spike's personal thoughts n' privacy."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That's either Big Macintosh or Derpy Hooves," Applejack said. "Ah'll go geddit."

"I'll come with you, AJ," Spike said, glancing back at the other ponies.

When Applejack opened the door, a googly-eyed pegasus was at the door. "Bananas," she said simply. Applejack gave the dizzy-looking pony a strange look, and took the package of bananas from her mail basket.

"Got muffins? I don't do all this work for nothing." Derpy's amber eyes aligned long enough for her to make this statement, but soon started to spin aimlessly.

"Jus'…wait right there fer a while. We still gotta make them muffins first," Applejack said uncertainly, crossing and uncrossing her legs. "Mebbe…mebbe Spike wants ta keep ya company or sumthin'."

"Why not," Spike said sullenly. He couldn't understand why he felt like this, so excluded from his friends. Especially when he knew he loved them, so very much…

So had he slept all day yesterday? Had he really been _that_ tired? It confused Spike, but so did many other things, like the dream he'd experienced the night before …

His mind drifted back towards the dream. It was the strangest thing, but he felt like he knew who that pony was. Light blue coat…pale blue mane… Moreover, the dream had been so vivid, so _real_. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that he changed into the little filly overnight. He couldn't help but feel—

"Spike, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. It's Spike?" Spike could tell that Derpy was trying to be friendly, but in honest truth her continuously revolving eyes creeped him out.

"Yep, that's me. Number One Assistant to Twilight and the best helper ever," he said in a happy tone, although he really didn't feel tops at the moment.

"Helper?" The pegasus stood up and swayed woozily. "You wanna help me?"

Watching her eyes twirl gave Spike an unsettling feeling. "Actually Derpy…I guess I've gotta say no to that offer. Because…um…" He tried to think of a good reason, but none came to him.

_It seems like everypony needs Spike's help,_ Twilight's voice echoed in his mind. But Twilight's rippling face was quickly pushed aside by Rarity's.

_You are a stupendous helper, possibly the most helpful person I know, _Rarity's likeness gushed within his memories. Spike thought of the radiant look on her face when she had made this statement, and how she had looked upon him with encouragement and kindness.

Then it made sense to exercise this great gift, Spike reasoned. If Rarity liked him for being helpful, well, then, he would be helpful. And even more so, if he could manage. But…he was already supposed to be helping Pinkie Pie, and Twilight said she had needed help with her books.

No. No problem. He was the helper. He was the _best _helper. And it was a quality that Rarity had openly admitted she liked.

"Okay, Derpy," Spike said. "What do you need help with?"

The cross-eyed pony grinned and pointed with a gray hoof to her mail basket.

* * *

**I promise that I am not going to use original characters in this fanfiction. (Did you like my Zecora speak?) One of the things I completely dislike is when people use original characters in fanfiction, and I'm like, I came here to read a good story, not read about your fake (insert series here) character... You get to guess who the blue filly is. And if in the second season, her true history is revealed...well then. This gets to be an alternate universe.**

**BTW, I understand if an OC is completely necessary for a story. Just saying, I don't like it when people use their personal OCs to write a story essentially about themselves, rather than one of the actual characters in a series. As background characters or minor/lesser main characters, it's fine with me.**


	4. Great and Powerful

**Thank you guys for your support and feedback! Okay, moving on!**

* * *

_I guess that being the 'best helper ever' isn't always the easiest job to do,_ thought Spike as he walked down the paved stones of the town square holding several large packages. How they had been sitting in Derpy's average-sized mail basket, he wasn't sure.

"This one goes to…Quills and Sofas. I guess these would be quills, then," said Spike, looking at the topmost box in his arms. "Extremely heavy quills, it looks like…" He grunted as he set down the box and pushed it the rest of the way to the doorstep.

"Davenport?" Spike opened the door and dragged the heavy box into the store. "I…have…your…order. Q-quills, right?" The peculiarly large amount of effort left the dragon huffing and puffing.

The stallion came over. "Oh, yes! I've been waiting for this. But-" he gave Spike a strange look, "—I didn't order any quills, I did that last Friday." He carefully brought over a sharp tape cutter in his mouth and used it to slice through the clear tape, then opened the flaps of the box.

There wasn't any way for Spike to describe it, but one second there was a box, the next second there was a box with a large sofa standing next to it.

"What—how?—how did—what just—" sputtered the dragon, wide-eyed and completely speechless. He attempted to speak again, but all that he produced was a funny squeaking noise in his throat.

"Splendid, isn't it?" agreed Davenport. "Crimson velvet and walnut. One of the finest sofas in Equestria."

Spike just stared, with his jaw low to the ground and his eyes wide as saucers.

* * *

"Okay...bookshop," Spike read, shuffling down the roads. The bookshop reminded him of Twilight. It was then that he realized that he'd abandoned her. And all of their friends…but they couldn't be _too_ worried, right? He pushed the thought from his mind and looked back down at the box.

"Wonder what kind of books are in here," Spike said thoughtfully. He was already nearing the small building and was about to open the door, but a lavender pony saw him through the window and opened the door.

"Oh, these would be the bookshelves, wouldn't they?" the mare said delightedly.

Spike used his free hand to scratch his side. "Bookshelves?"

"Why…yes," the bookkeeper said, somewhat confusedly, but still maintaining her positive disposition.

Spike opened his mouth to point out that there was no possible way for bookshelves to fit in that teeny little box, but the "teeny little box" opened faster.

"Ah! Now we'll be able to hold more books. Our local bookworms will be so pleased!" said the mare happily, using a hoof to stroke the sides of the bookshelves that now stood next to the box.

Spike just groaned and whacked his head down on the last box in his hands.

* * *

"Joke shop," Spike said, looking down at the label on the last box in his hands. It was of a fairly large size, not extremely big, but its width forced him to use his entire arm span to carry it. He wondered what could possibly be inside it, now that he had witnessed—twice—the confusing ways of the normal-looking boxes. A high-pitched voice made him look up.

"Do you think Derpy's coming yet?"

"Sweetie Belle, you've been sayin' that over n' over! It's drivin' me crazy!"

"But it's been so long!"

"Can you two be quiet? The whole street can hear you!"

"Git outta here, Scootaloo! Yer supposed ta be watchin' the shop!"

"We're _all_ supposed to be watching the shop!" the orange pegasus snapped as Spike neared the three young fillies.

"Howdy, Spike!" said Apple Bloom brightly as she spotted him.

"Is that package for the joke shop?" asked Sweetie Belle as each of the fillies crowded Spike.

"I believe so," said Spike, checking the label again. "Where's the owner?"

"Somewhere in Canterlot. We'll be in charge for the next few days," explained Scootaloo.

Spike forced a smile as he started to imagine what misadventures the Cutie Mark Crusaders might get into as temporary owners of a joke shop.

"That sounds…nice…" Spike said slowly.

Apple Bloom grinned. "An' while we're on the job, we jus' might get…"

"JOKE SHOP HANDLING CUTIE MARKS! YEAH!" The three fillies smacked their hooves together.

"Ow!" gasped Sweetie Belle as she watched her hoof go red.

"Umm…" Spike nodded his head in the direction of the package he was holding, bringing the fillies back to the present tense.

"Oh. Right," Scootaloo said. Together, the fillies balanced the box on their backs and slowly turned to face the doorway of the joke shop, still left open. They managed to carry the box all the way to the door, but it was then that they realized the doorway was too narrow for all of them to fit. Finally, they entered the store by turning sideways and taking slow sidesteps into the shop.

Spike shrugged and followed.

"So…do you guys know what's in this box?" he asked them.

"No," said Sweetie Belle, "we were just told that we'd be getting it."

"But we're anxious as anythin' to know," Apple Bloom said.

"Same here, actually," Spike said, looking up at the ceiling with a half-smile. Using a claw, he quickly cut through the tape and opened the flaps and…

…nothing. Spike blinked quickly, and peered into the box.

"Cool!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "Invisible ink, hoof-buzzers, whoopee cushions, disguises—" The pegasus put on a comical mustache-and-glasses disguise on to try. "—it looks like the sort of pranks Rainbow Dash would pull!"

"Are you okay, Spike? You look a little disappointed or somethin'," Apple Bloom said.

Spike broke his blank expression and smiled. "Nope, nope, not at all," he said. He lowered his voice. "Although it would've been more interesting if..."

"Awesome!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, holding up a false magic wand in her mouth. "Maybe we could practice and get magic show talent cutie marks!"

Spike looked up at the wand, and his breath caught in his throat. It was what a typical play wand would look like, black with white tips. Somehow, though, it made him dizzy. Watching the black and the contrasting white, they began to swirl together…becoming neither…being both positive and negative, they canceled each other out…what was happening to him?

"_Is Spike okay?"_ Sweetie Belle's voice sounded faint and rippled, as if it were coming through water. Dazedly, he watched as the three fillies rushed to his side as his vision faded black and he was falling…slowly…

* * *

"_Why are you wearing that cape, loser? If you think it makes you look 'great and powerful' or something, go look in a mirror."_

_The little filly blushed, and pretended she wasn't listening. The star-spangled cape _was_ a little too big, since it belonged to her older sister, but she didn't think it looked _that_ bad on her. The only real reason she was wearing it though was to hide the raw, red skin on her flank._

_She only hoped that nopony found out she'd stolen it from her sister's quarters. That could land her in big trouble and earn her another whipping on the flank. And then there was the hat, too. There was no way she could have taken the cape without the hat. It fell over her eyes a little bit, but she liked it._

"_Let's see if I can do this," she muttered to herself. She took a pebble out of a pocket in the cape and tossed it to the floor. She squinted, staring hard at the pebble in the dirt. Shutting her eyes tight, her unicorn horn gave a feeble pink glow and the stone rose a few fractions of an inch above the ground before hitting the dirt again, causing a small cloud of dust to arise._

_She sighed. It wasn't great, but it was a start._

"_All right, fillies and colts, let's get inside, now," said a unicorn with a pair of spectacles, surveying the play yard with a steely gaze. Her sharp violet eyes fell upon the filly's dark blue, star speckled cape and hat. "Young mare, you will take off that ridiculous attire at once."_

_The filly said nothing. She just stood there, making no move._

"_I instructed you to take it off."_

_The blue filly trembled slightly, but made no effort to remove the offending garments._

_With a flash of white sparks, both cape and hat were suddenly in the teacher's hooves. "You know we don't wear things like these at school unless it is for a school play or an otherwise worthy reason to play dress-up." The two clothing items were whisked into the schoolroom. "These will be confiscated until a parent arrives to pick them up."_

_The filly cringed. She knew that couldn't end well._

_The teacher was expecting an apology at least, but when the filly stayed silent, the mare bellowed, "Who do you think you are, to wear such…such _frivolous _clothes in a learning environment?"_

_At first, the filly only felt like her usual cowardly self. But suddenly, she felt something stir inside her, something that made her feel rebellious and confident. "Who am I?" she said, coolly and with a newfound courage._

"_I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"_

* * *

Spike woke up in a panic. He didn't know where he was. With his eyes still closed, he could feel a soft mattress under him. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Sunlight streamed through an open window, but a light blue curtain isolated him from everything else. Sitting up straight, he reached out an arm to push the curtains back, but another wave of dizziness came over him, forcing him to lie back down. Listening closely, he heard Twilight.

"Is he going to be okay, Nurse Tenderheart?"

"I think so. It only seems to be fatigue. But I'd suggest he rest and stay away from…lively activity."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, thanks to each of you for bringing him here."

"No problem Twilight! Maybe all three of us could get…"

"HEALTH CARE CUTIE MARKS! YEAH!"

"Quiet down, my little ponies, Spike needs to rest." There was a sigh. "And I need to tell him to take it easy and stop doing all those jobs…he'll be running all over Ponyville without me knowing where he is, and then…"

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, I honestly think that _you're_ the one who needs to take it easy." Spike heard a familiar, tinkling laugh. Rarity?

"Hello, Sweetie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo."

"Any luck with finding your…solarstone?" Twilight sounded like she was still doubtful.

"I'm afraid not…if I can't find any, I'll have to tell my client I can't supply the needed dresses…and Celestia knows what _that_ will do to my reputation in Equestria."

"Rarity, trust me. I've gone through nearly every book in the library ever since yesterday and I couldn't find anything about a gold stone that gives off heat."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm not in my right mind?"

"No, I'm just saying that—"

"Please, ladies. This is an infirmary, so would you two please be a little quieter?"

Both ponies ignored the nurse and merely increased in volume, while the three fillies watched wide-eyed in shocked silence.

"Twilight, those books are narrowing your mind!"

"Rarity, would you just listen to me? You get an order from a hooded who-knows-what and then you run around trying to find some sort of rock that appears to be nonexistent!"

Spike ignored his pounding head and threw open the curtains. "It DOES exist!" he yelled. "I saw it!"

Both Rarity and Twilight's eyes widened.

"_You did?_ Where, Spike, where?"

"I…I…" He gulped. Suddenly he saw the whole thing again, himself, tossing the stone into his mouth carelessly. The next thing to flash through his mind was the look on Rarity's face when she found out…_if_ she found out.

"It must have been in my backpack, and I dropped it," he lied. "I-I don't know where I left it. It was such a cool backpack, Rarity…I'm awful sorry I lost it." He waited a few seconds to let it sink in, while breathing a sigh of relief. The whole thing would be over and done with. Rarity would be left with an "oh well" and Twilight would realize she was wrong, and since the solarstone could not be found due to Spike's supposed forgetfulness, nopony would ever find out it was a falsehood.

Without warning, Rarity's face brightened. "Brilliant! Oh, Spike, I must thank you! You have renewed my hope! All we have to do is retrace our hoofsteps and I'm sure we'll find it!" Her blue eyes brimming with tears of joy, she embraced Spike.

At any other time, the hug would have been wonderful. After all, it was the one thing he had pined for day after day after day…but now? It felt empty and hollow, and Spike felt like a large rock was in his stomach, weighing him down.

"You're, um…welcome."

Rarity wasn't the only one overcome with ecstasy.

"You actually _found_ such a stone, Spike?" Twilight asked excitedly. "When Rarity finds it, I'm going to write about it and send my findings to Princess Celestia, and maybe some others…I'm sure they'll find it _quite_ intriguing!"

Spike winced as the rock in his abdomen quickly swelled to a boulder. What in Equestria had he done?

"Spike, would you like to come with me back to the Everfree Forest? Oh, I'm so _glad_ that you found one. We just have to find it again and my honor is _saved_!" The unicorn squeaked and began prancing around the room.

"Sorry, Rarity," Twilight said, "but Spike can't go out now. He's to stay at the library, with me, to make sure he doesn't wear himself out." She turned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were still sitting silently in a row. "If you three want to go help out Pinkie Pie, she's at Sugarcube Corner."

"Ah don't think I'm much good at bakin'," Apple Bloom said slowly.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are also—"

"Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo excitedly. "Come on, girls!" She took Sweetie Belle's tail in her mouth and dragged her while nudging Apple Bloom out the door.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Rarity sighed, but smiled. "Perhaps Spike can join me…another time, then," she said.

Twilight nodded to Rarity with her own smile, and bid her friend farewell. "Come on, Spike," she said, whizzing the dragon onto her back with a flash of pink sparks, "time to go home."

Spike remained silent the whole journey back to the library, unable to speak or move for fear that the weight in his heart would crush his being.

* * *

**And this is why we don't tell lies, kids.**

**Okay, I think everyone pretty much guessed who the filly was. That and I didn't want to keep calling her "the filly", "the young unicorn", "she", "her", etc. And yes, it was the "great and powerful" Trixie. I felt like she needed some love because she might be boastful for a _reason_, hm?**

**As for Derpy and her magical boxes...well, you can't expect an imaginary land inhabited by flying, magic ponies to have a _normal_ post office, can you?**

**I just realized that Derpy Hooves and Ditzy Doo are technically two different ponies, at least until further mentioned. So yeah.**

**Okay, thank you for reading up to this point! Bye!**


	5. Incredible Truth From a Filly

**Yes, I'm back, everypony. What with school, projects, and refining my story plots, I've been pretty busy. But not busy enough to stop writing, even though it _did_ take me about a week to write this one But here we go.**

* * *

"When Applejack went back to the door to meet Big Macintosh, she saw you weren't there. And then she told us you were gone…oh, Spike, I was so worried! That was when Nurse Redheart came up to Sugarcube Corner, out of breath and telling us that Nurse Tenderheart was at the infirmary, taking care of you. I told everyone else to stay with Pinkie, and rushed over as fast as I could. Word must have gotten to Rarity, too. And Spike…you're going to stay here and rest." Twilight plopped the little dragon onto his bed.

"How did you even end up delivering packages at the town square, anyway?"

"Derpy asked me to help her with the mail," explained Spike, looking down at his feet and wiggling his toes. "I just figured that…well, it would just be polite to do so…"

There was the faintest glimmer of a smile on Twilight's face. "Look, Spike…I respect that you want to help everypony, and you're the best helper in Equestria if my opinion counts, but I don't want you passing out in the streets." She started to turn to walk down the stairs, but stopped and looked back at Spike.

"Are…you sure you're telling me everything? About why you're trying to help everypony…"

"Well…I was kinda trying to impress Rarity," Spike said, unable to tell another lie. "She told me that she liked my helpfulness." He looked closer at his toes, not wanting to look up into Twilight's gaze.

Twilight paused before giving a small chuckle. "Good luck, little dragon," she said. "Just…don't get too hopeful."

Spike gave her a sheepish grin. "Will do, Twilight."

As soon as the mare went down the stairs and left, closing the door behind her, Spike stood up. He wondered if there might be anything to eat. After all, he hadn't eaten anything since the sol—

No. He didn't want to think about it.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, Spike searched the library. Maybe the secret stash of candy bars he and Pinkie Pie had created was still in the bookshelves somewhere. Was it in the "D" section? Or, no, it might be in the "N"s…

* * *

Quite a while later, Spike sighed. He had searched the whole library and found nothing. He didn't want to disobey Twilight by leaving the tree…

Spike went back up the stairs and opened the window.

"Hm? What's this doing here…?"

There was a small plate balanced on the windowsill and covered in foil. Looking around, Spike couldn't see a pony in sight. He picked up the plate to bring it in, and noticed a little slip of paper under the spot where the plate had been.

Spike set the plate on the floor next to him and took the paper, sitting down on the wood floor.

The note read:

DER, sPIk

tHAk yo FOR hELpIg mE

i BroT yo mUfins

FrM dErpY

Although it took Spike a while to decipher what the note read, he found himself smiling. Removing the foil from the plate, he found two banana muffins, not even cold yet.

"Thanks, Derpy," Spike murmured. Then, with the smile still stuck on his face like glue, he devoured the muffins hungrily.

They were a little burnt, and tasted a bit funny, but they warmed him up inside.

After all, there were special ingredients in the muffins: kindness, thankfulness, and friendship, among other things.

* * *

"Spike! I'm back!"

Spike looked up from the biology book he had been skimming over without interest. The sun was already making a quick descent, and he'd almost thought she'd never come back.

"Hey Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled apologetically. "Sorry for being gone so long. I was helping Pinkie again. She had some other things she needed help baking."

"I could've—"

"No, no. I want you to rest…" Twilight looked a bit anxious. "I couldn't find anything in the books. I mean, usually I can find _anything_ in the books, but I couldn't find anything about extended unconsciousness or sleeping." She shut the door using her left back leg. "But all I know is that you should be getting rest."

"But Twili—"Spike frowned as he was cut off a second time.

"Spike, I know best, okay?" Twilight smiled at him like an older sister would, but it held no emotion for Spike.

"Twilight, you don't understand!" exclaimed Spike, throwing his arms wide to show his frustration. "I'm doing this to win Rarity over! I need every chance I can get!"

"Spike, we already talked about this," Twilight Sparkle said, calmly but firmly. "I just don't want you to get hurt or heartbroken when you finally come to your senses about Rarity."

"What is there to sense about her that I don't already know?"

"That she doesn't like you in the same way. I don't want to be blunt like this, but she only thinks of you as a friend, and that's the way it's always going to be!"

"How would you know, Twilight Sparkle? Can you see the future with that horn of yours?" The words flew out of his mouth. "Can't a guy dream? Those books are hardening you up! You just don't get it!"

Twilight sighed. "Okay, sorry Spike. Let's just forget this whole argument and—"

"No!" Spike stamped his foot. "You think you can learn everything from books! You think that it can take the place of first-hand experience! There _are_ no books on love! You don't know what it's _like_!"

Twilight took a step back, eyes growing wider. Spike hadn't realized that he had been coming closer, backing her up against the wall.

"I said I was—" Twilight stared in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care," Spike found himself saying. "I don't care. I don't care."

Twilight shrank back, afraid and slightly in shock. "Please don't say that—"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Twilight cringed and lowered her head. He had succeeded. He had proved his point.

Spike was breathing hard, and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through him. He'd won the argument.

Suddenly a crystal tear fell from the unicorn's eyes, although she wouldn't show her face. It descended, as if in slow motion, towards the ground and splashed on the floor, the tear separating into droplets. The anger rushed out of Spike faster than air being let out of a deflating balloon. "T-Twilight…"

Twilight didn't answer. Her head stayed bowed, her mane and tail drooped.

"Say something, Twilight…"

She looked up at him, more tears dripping from her eyes and around her snout, with a lost look of complete hopelessness. She remained silent.

It tore Spike's heart in half to see her so desolate. Unable to face his friend, he turned tail, threw open the door, and dashed out of the house to the first place he thought of.

* * *

"_This isn't it," whispered the cloaked figure. "Worthless." A small, faintly glowing stone was ripped off of a light blue cloth and tossed carelessly aside. "I _need_ to find the real ones. Or else it will all be as worthless as this so-called gem…all the work I've put into this…it's too good to just be ended." There was a sigh. "They can't find out my secrets. I need to get the Incandescents back…soon." In a rush of black cloth, the mysterious figure hurried into the darkness._

* * *

"Rarity! Rarity, come on!" Spike banged his fists on the door. He'd been waiting there for at least five minutes, and there didn't seem to be a sign of anypony. He turned his head to the sky. The sun really was going down fast, and it would be nightfall soon.

With a groan, Spike leaned his head against the door—just as it opened and he fell face first on the stone floor of the Boutique.

"Spike!"

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Sweetie Belle? Who is it, dearie?" Rarity came trotting into the room, dressed in a pink ruffled nightgown, and Spike felt his heart leap inside his chest.

"It's Spike," Sweetie Belle said, stepping aside, nearly avoiding stepping on Spike's outstretched arm.

"Spike? I thought Twilight grounded you. Oh, well, for your own good, you know," Rarity said. "Is there something wrong?"

Spike stood up and brushed himself off. "N-nothing," he said, trying to ignore the image of Twilight's crying face that kept replaying in his mind. "I just…w-well, Twilight let me off…and, um, I thought…that maybe, I could spend the night or something."

"Whatever for?" Rarity seemed a bit taken aback. "What's wrong with Twilight's house?"

"Oh, you know," Spike said, stalling for ideas, "I just want to…give her a break. I mean, it can be pretty tough having to take care of me all the time…"

"But you're the one always helping her, Spike. I very well think that—"

Sweetie Belle bounded unexpectedly between Spike and Rarity. "Ooh! Ooh! If Spike can stay over, can the Cutie Mark Crusaders come over too?"

"Darling, it's a bit late to be making any sudden arrangements. I would think that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are already asleep by now. Besides, don't you fillies have school tomorrow?"

Sweetie Belle was visibly disappointed. "Oh. Right." She heaved a sigh, and a tear formed in her round eyes. It tumbled to the ground and landed with a splash of tiny water beads.

"No! Wait!" shouted Spike impulsively. Both Rarity and Sweetie Belle turned, surprised. Spike went red as he stuttered, "W-well, I think that one night couldn't hurt. I-I mean, I could take Sweetie Belle to go find her friends, and if they can't sleep here they could all sleep in the clubhouse."

Rarity opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and cleared her throat. "I appreciate your caring for my sister, Spike, but she really shouldn't be out late with friends, especially on a school night."

Sweetie Belle sighed, as more little tears welled up in her eyes.

It made Spike feel as though his insides were being pelted with stones to see her cry. "Please, Rarity. If not with her friends…then, maybe her and I could spend the night in the clubhouse. I'd watch her, and wake her up early, and walk her to school."

Sweetie Belle sniffled and looked up.

Rarity looked as though she was considering it.

"Well, Sweetie? Would you like to sleep in the clubhouse tonight, under Spike's supervision?"

Sweetie Belle looked at Spike warily, as though she'd just had a sudden realization.

"...But…he's a boy."

"Discrimination against guys—typical in a town primarily inhabited by females."

Rarity blinked twice, picking up the hint. "Oh, of course, Sweetie. In that case, why don't you go get ready for bed? Brush your teeth, brush your mane and tail, wash your face, and then I'll come upstairs in a moment and help you into your nightgown. How does that sound?"

Sweetie Belle turned away from her sister and made a face.

"…Actually…yeah, I think I'm gonna go with Spike," the filly said, glancing at Spike then back to Rarity.

"That's fine. Spike can help you pack your things for tomorrow. And thank you, Spike." Rarity smiled, then began to go upstairs.

* * *

"I HATE being babied. Rarity doesn't _understand_. I'm might still be a filly, but I'm not a _little _filly anymore." Sweetie Belle stomped, making the basket on her side swing. "_That's_ why I'm coming with you."

Spike had to hurry to keep up with the angry filly. "But hey, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's only doing it 'cause, well, sister knows best, right?"

Sweetie Belle snorted uncharacteristically. "'Sister knows best'. Sure. Rarity sure thinks so." She lifted her snout. "Well, I don't care!"

Spike flinched visibly, trying not to think of how the same words had gotten _him_ in trouble. "Look. Sweetie. Someday you're gonna thank her for it. You don't know now, but someday you're gonna arrive to school all tired and get in trouble 'cause you weren't paying attention or something, and then you're gonna be wishing that Rarity said the things she did. Okay?"

Sweetie Belle didn't respond, but she slowed her pace a bit. "…okay," she said finally. However, the filly forced her gaze to the ground, watching the dust that her hooves kicked up.

Although Sweetie Belle couldn't see it in the dwindling light, Spike rubbed his arm and looked back at the library that was now fading into the distance. The lights were still on, and if he squinted and looked hard enough, he could see a fuzzy silhouette against the light, hanging her head and pacing the room. His heart sank all over again.

"Ah, there it is!" said Sweetie Belle, holding up a hoof to point at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse and interrupting Spike's thoughts. She rummaged through her basket and pulled out a flashlight.

"By the way…thank you Spike, for coming with me." The filly walked up the ramp to the door and opened it, waiting for Spike to follow.

Throwing a last backward glance towards the library, Spike hopped up the ramp and gestured for Sweetie Belle to enter the clubhouse first.

"Thanks."

"No prob," Spike responded, following her in. He shut the door, shutting out the better part of the moonlight that faintly illuminated their surroundings.

Sweetie Belle produced a glowing nightlight which floated in midair, casting a light turquoise glow. Then she pulled out two sleeping bags, each rather small for a grown pony to sleep in, but just right for a filly and a baby dragon.

"G'night, Spike," said Sweetie Belle, taking off her saddle-basket and crawling into one of the sleeping bags.

"You too," responded Spike as he settled into the one next to her.

Spike let his gaze wander around the interior of the clubhouse. Apple Bloom had really done a good job when she'd decorated it and fixed it up, anypony could see that. The nightlight let off a beautiful glow as it rotated around and around, in very slow, lulling rotations. Its watery, greenish-blue was equally calming…

Spike closed his eyes, for just a second. He could see his and Twilight's shared bedroom behind his eyelids. It _felt_ like he was there. In his sleepy, pacified state, he almost believed it.

"Spike? You still awake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you…really leave Twilight's house? We were all there when she said she wasn't letting you outside alone, and Twilight isn't really the kind to go back on what she says…"

"I yelled at her…said some stupid things about her not understanding me…wish I could take it back," Spike said grudgingly. He rolled over, his back facing Sweetie Belle. "G'night."

There was a silence.

"Spike?"

"Yes?"

"I guess you and me aren't that different. I mean, with Twilight and Rarity and all… Maybe instead of acting like they don't understand us, we should try harder to understand them." The filly paused.

"Night, Spike."

"Till the morning, Sweetie…"

Spike listened as Sweetie Belle's breathing transitioned into even, peaceful inhales and exhales.

The filly was asleep. It was too late, then, to tell her what incredible truth she'd just spoken.

* * *

**thinkpink23-arrested for overuse of the word "filly" when referring to a young female pony.**

**Look, Spike doesn't spend enough time with any individual ponies besides Twilight and Rarity. He needs to play with ponies his own age. ****And yep, Derpy delivered muffins. And wrote a note in (questionable) English.**

**Dear Princess Celestia,  
****Today I learned that you should pay your assistants before they get angry and lash out on you.  
****Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle**

**Hey, hey, kidding, kidding! The dragon deserves no pay.**

**Oh yeah, and before I go, I just found out how to name my chapters. I'm still kind of a newb. Kthxbai!**


	6. Cloudy With a Chance of Rainbows

**If you didn't know, there's a poll on my page for which MLP character you like best. Currently Twilight and Spike are tops, followed closely by Rainbow Dash. So, here's your reward. Rainbow Dash enters in this chapter! If there's another pony (or otherwise) you like reading about, then give them a vote and they'll show up more frequently. :)**

* * *

_Trixie entered the general store with an air of nonchalance and casualness, giving a slight glance towards the manager, who was busy serving another customer._

_She was back in her hat and cape. They had been retrieved by her mother, but it hadn't come at an easy price. Perhaps that was the reason she had no cutie mark—she'd been whipped too many times on the flank?_

_In the pocket of her cape, there were ten gold coins, one side emblazoned with a sun, the other with a crescent moon. They hadn't been stolen, exactly, just found. Found where somepony had dropped them from a hole in their saddlebags._

_Trixie's hoof brushed against the pair of scissors in her pocket as she jingled the coins. She walked around the store, examining the wares, trying to find what she was looking for. Finally she chose a few items, and brought them to the front counter._

"_I think I have what I want," she said._

_The manager pulled the merchandise closer and adjusted the spectacles on his nose. "Let's see here…_Magic Tricks: Fool Your Friends_…_How to Have Handy Hooves_…and a complete prop set." The stallion looked up. "So, you're interested in magic tricks, are you?"_

"_I'd like to learn."_

_He smiled. "I liked those things when I was your age as well. That'll be eight bits, young mare."_

_Trixie handed over all ten. "Keep the change. You've helped me a lot." She gathered her purchases and left, before the stallion could protest._

_Out of the store, the filly galloped home, the two books and the package hidden in her schoolbag, which in turn was hidden under her cape._

"_Maybe this time, they'll see I can do something. That I'm not completely worthless. Maybe…"_

* * *

"I am so sorry for making you late, Sweetie Belle! We should have brought an alarm clock or something!"

"It's okay, Spike! Maybe if we run super-fast we can get to the schoolhouse in time!"

Spike wheezed, already running harder than he was used to. He gave a hurried glance at Sweetie Belle, who was galloping as fast as she could, and the filly looked back.

"You tired, Spike?"

"A…bit."

"Here—hop on my back."

Spike huffed as he got closer to her. As he got almost close to passing her, he climbed on.

Sweetie Belle gave an unexpected grunt. "You're kinda heavy," she said, but didn't tell him to get off.

"Sweetie Belle! Over here!" There was a flash of bright sparks as a little pegasus on a scooter zoomed in front and turned, automatically braking.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle said brightly. "You late too?"

Scootaloo nodded, and gestured quickly to the wagon in back of the scooter. "Get in!"

Neither Spike nor Sweetie Belle gave the command a second thought, and leaped in.

"Hold on, guys!" Scootaloo's wings spread and began to flap, faster and faster. The wind hitting Spike's face made his eyes water and Sweetie Belle shrieked.

The schoolhouse came closer into view, and the teacher, Cheerilee, was just starting to round the young fillies and colts into the building. "Almost there," Scootaloo called, using her hind leg to gather more speed.

The trio arrived at the schoolyard as Cheerilee began to close the door. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo! Just in time!" Scootaloo took off her helmet and laid it in the wagon.

"Bye, Spike," whispered Sweetie Belle as she trotted behind her teacher. "Later," Scootaloo added.

Spike moaned as he got out. Scootaloo was one wild rider.

He'd had another dream that morning. It had been pretty long, too, so much so that it had caused him to oversleep and Sweetie Belle had been almost late for class.

He had long since realized who he was dreaming about, and he well remembered the day that the "great and powerful" Trixie had arrived in Ponyville. Claiming to be the greatest magician and the most powerful unicorn ever to live, the boastful mare could barely perform anything better than a few well-presented rope tricks and a couple of conjuring and shape-shifting spells. Trixie hadn't even been able to teleport, and had used a simple smoke explosion to create the illusion that she could.

She created the assertion that she vanquished an Ursa Major, when in reality an Ursa Minor could scare her out of her wits. Trixie was a liar, a braggart, and a phony, yet what Spike could see appeared to show a completely different side of her…

There had to be an explanation for it all. Why _Spike_ was seeing all these things, and why he was seeing them in the first place. It made his head spin.

Spike stopped in the middle of the pathway. Out of habit, he'd automatically started towards the library. Could he really face Twilight? Would she even forgive him? Maybe, if only he said things right. Maybe he should practice, then?

"Hey Twilight? I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I really—oh, that's not right." Spike moaned. He cleared his throat before beginning again, "Um…I didn't mean to yell at you. It just…came out, y'know?"

Spike paused, then sighed and hung his head. It really didn't sound like a rational excuse. He just wished the whole thing had never happened…

Spike squinted. He could see Twilight standing at her front door, talking to Rarity. He took a breath, rehearsed his apology once more in his head, and came forth.

Twilight was in the middle of saying something.

"…it wasn't like him at all, to be so irritable. Do you think it was something I did? Or maybe—" Twilight stopped suddenly, turning to see Spike. "O-oh! Hey, Spike!"

"Hello, Spike," Rarity added formally, nodding her head. "Thank you again for taking Sweetie Belle to school for me. Thanks to you, I was able to search the Everfree Forest again. It's a lot less spooky in the morning, when the sun is at _just_ the right angle to direct light into the trees."

She'd been looking? _Today?_ What if she found out that Spike had lied to her?

"Did you find anything?" he asked hurriedly.

"No, unfortunately not." Rarity pouted. "I don't have a lot of time. This could be a really good sale, since my customer ordered three more dresses and is willing to pay me a _lot_."

Spike's heart sank. He didn't want Rarity to find out that _he_ was the reason she might miss out on possibly the best chance of a lifetime.

He'd almost forgotten what he came here to do. Spike swallowed and gave a quick glance towards Twilight Sparkle, who'd been staring at the ground with an unreadable expression.

"Um…Twilight?" he began, starting out too loud but ending too quietly.

"Er…farewell," Rarity said, sensing her cue and retreating back to the town square without so much as a second glance.

"Yes, Spike?" Twilight looked up, a rigid expression on her face. She looked intimidating yet guilt-ridden, as if the unicorn thought she was to blame, but didn't want anyone to think she didn't know it.

Suddenly Spike burst out in distress. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it! I'm not usually like that; I don't know why I got so mad! Twilight, I love you! Forgive me? Please?"

He hadn't even had to think about what he was saying. It just came. Like the night before, only instead of causing pain and trouble, it brought forgiveness and love.

Twilight beamed and embraced him. She was crying again, but they were happy tears.

"I forgive you, Spike."

Spike smiled, squeezing his friend tighter. Finally they parted.

Twilight quietly wiped away her tears. She didn't have to say anything, but Spike knew what she meant. She forgave him, she meant it, and she didn't want to partake in any more future squabbles. Spike returned her gaze, repeating her unsaid words.

"W-well, Spike, I'm definitely going to need your help today," Twilight said, dragging the back of her hoof across her face one last time. She used her horn to open the door for Spike, and walked in after him.

"I'd like to find out more about the solarstone Rarity talked about. When she went back to the Everfree this morning she borrowed some books from Zecora. Hopefully, we might be able to find out some more about the gem Rarity found, and that might give some clues as to where to find them." Twilight gestured with her head towards the table, where several thick books lay.

They each took a book and Spike opened his before Twilight. He squinted. There weren't any words or letters—just a bunch of unfamiliar symbols and characters…

"Um…Twilight?"

"Oh. Shoot. Ummm…" Twilight Sparkle set down her book, realizing that it, too, was written in a language she couldn't understand.

"Maybe we need an English to—uh—whatever this is dictionary," offered Spike.

"Maybe we need to consult the books."

"Maybe we need to consult Zecora?"

Twilight had already started to take out a large stack of books, but stopped. "Oh. Yeah, she'd probably know. Heh. Sorry." The unicorn smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"You're feeling up to going, aren't you?" Twilight asked anxiously, turning to look at the baby dragon on her back.

"Of course I am, Twilight!" Spike replied impatiently. "I am perfectly fine."

"All right…" she said skeptically. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for badgering you like this, but I'm just a little bit worried. I haven't seen you sleep like this since…well, not since Owlowiscious became junior assistant."

"I'm a growing dragon! Oh come on, Twilight, you're such a worrywart!"

Twilight chuckled. "I guess you're right. I do tend to get my tail in a bunch…but if you feel like going back home to _have_ to tell me. Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Pinkie Pie promise." Spike looked up suddenly.

"Heeey! Twilight! Up here!"

Twilight stopped abruptly and looked up as well, causing Spike to tighten his grip on her mane. Rainbow Dash was waving from the clouds, her usual smirk on her face.

"So, whatcha up to?" she asked. She turned and directed a new greeting towards Spike. "Hey Spike. Heard you helped Derpy. The incompetent little idle-hooves, she oughta be…"

"Oh, Rainbow. We were just going to visit Zecora," Twilight said matter-of-factly, motioning to her saddlebags that were crammed with all of the heavy books.

Rainbow Dash, now swooping down and stopping right above her friends, questioned, "With all those books? I'm surprised you even made it this far. I mean, you got Spike on your back too, and we all know that he's gettin'…bigger."

"Hey!"

Rainbow snickered in a poor attempt to hide her laughter. "Sorry Spike. I meant older. And taller. I mean, look at you, you're like, growin' every single day!"

The pegasus went back up and swerved a loop-de-loop before making her landing. "Say, can I come with you too?"

"Um, sure, if it won't cut into your schedule," Twilight answered, a bit hesitant to let her over-enthusiastic friend come along to what she expected to be a quiet time of researching.

Rainbow Dash only laughed again. "Schedule? Hay, girl, you're the only one in this town with a really long checklist of what you're going to do every single day." She zipped back up into the air and mimed holding a quill and a long piece of parchment. "First thing: wake up. Second thing: breathe in. Third thing: breathe ou—"

Her playful gaze was matched by Twilight's steely one, and Rainbow slowly lowered her hooves. "Heh heh. Yeah, well anyways, I got time to kill."

"I can see that."

"Pfft, shaa, of course you can." Rainbow gave a lopsided smile and rolled her eyes. "That, and I don't want you breakin' your back or nothin' from carrying all that weight." She landed again, her eyes filled with a daring ferocity.

"Yo, Spike, you ever ridden a pegasus before?"

Twilight blinked twice, an uneasy expression dawning on her face, but Spike hopped right off of the unicorn's back.

"No, never!"

"Well here's your chance to try!" Rainbow grinned and crouched down so the dragon could get on. "Looks to me you're not a dragon with wings, so I'll make sure you get your fill of flying!"

Twilight watched apprehensively as Spike climbed onto the winged pony's back.

"Rainbow, are you sure this is a good i—"

"Let's get ready to rumble, baby! Here, get a grip on my mane. Wait—ow!—n-no, not that tight. Okay, okay. Here—we—go!" The pegasus spread her wings, and in an instant was high up in the air.

"Haha! How d'ya like this, Spike?"

Rainbow Dash had the same thirst for speed as Scootaloo, he could tell. Twilight was already far in the distance and racing to catch up. She was a bit hard to see, because the more Rainbow's altitude climbed, the more clouds there—_poof!_

Spike shook his head and blinked a couple of times. Rainbow laughed joyously, enjoying the thrill of the speed. "Yeah, the clouds are the best part! Run 'em right through!" With that said, she began to steer straight into each cloud she saw, spraying them both with tiny water droplets. Colors danced before Spike's eyes as the water clung to his eyelashes. He closed his claws tighter on Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Isn't this fun?" Rainbow Dash seemed to be having the time of her life, but Spike was starting to feel a bit sick inside. He shut his eyes tight.

He felt Rainbow slow to a stop. "Don't tell me you're closing your eyes, Spike! If you do you'll miss everything! Hey look, we can see all of Ponyville right here!" Spike tentatively peeked under his eyelids, and what he saw amazed him.

"Hey! There's Sugarcube Corner! And Twilight's house, and Carousel Boutique, and Quills and Sofas and the herbal shop, and everywhere!" He couldn't help but grin. "And you see this every day?"

"Yep! Every single day." Rainbow Dash grinned back. "It's one of the finer points of being a pegasus pony. You get one hay of a view and freedom."

"Neat…"

"Well, Twilight's probably already getting to the forest. Gotta love the landscape, but we also gotta beat Twilight." Within a few seconds Rainbow was already heading forward and gaining speed.

"You know, Rainbow Dash?" Spike said, feeling the wind hit his face as Rainbow swerved at a more downwards angle. "I kinda like this."

Rainbow chuckled. "'Course you do. 'Cause if you're an adventure pony ya love things like this. And I know you're an adventure pony—er, dragon." She turned back to see where she was going, and let out a whoop.

"Zecora's hut, straight ahead! Y'know, it might be pretty rad to live in a hut. Rarity would flip, though, if she found out I was livin' in a mudpot like that. I don't care if a place is sparkly perfect, just as long as it's cozy and feels like home. Alright, get ready for the landing!" Rainbow Dash accelerated.

Spike frowned. "Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not…uh, you're not planning on smashing through the roof, are you?"

"What?" Rainbow blinked, looking at Spike and turning back again. She gave a start. "WHOOOA!"

"That's what I was trying to—"

"Cookin' cows and chocolate chips! Turn! Turn you dumb wings, turn!"

CRASH.

* * *

**Nice flyin', Rainbow _Crash_. I like writing dialogue for her. :)**

**I like it when I'm criticized. A lot of the time I might mess up on something, or add something unnecessary, or might not transition well enough. I edit before I post, but sometimes I accidentally skim over things...well, thanks to those of you catching mistakes or things that need to be changed.**

**I try to make my chapters semi-lengthy, but I'm not good at it. So, sorry if they're a little short...**

**Well, see you next time!**


	7. Incandescents and Cutie Marks

"Gauhghggh…"

Stars flashed before Spike's eyes, although everything else seemed blurred and out of focus. He could feel Rainbow Dash underneath him, moaning and muttering under her breath. And under her was a bed…a soft, springy mattress. Where was he?

"Blast…I knew AJ was right when she told me to pay more attention where I was steering…"

"What in Equestria, may I ask, is this? A dragon, Spike? A pegasus? Crashed through the roof, first through was your head. Good thing you landed on the bed! If you had landed on the floor—well, I'd say your luck would be very poor."

Spike shook his head to clear it and looked down at the ground, which was wet. It only looked like water…but the flooring, normally an earthy brown, was a bright lime green.

"What…is that? You mean it's not just water?"

Zecora was wearing bright yellow rain boots that Rarity would simply faint if she saw. They were already quite dirty, with dried mud caked on the undersides, but they were starting to discolor and turn a blinding hot pink.

"No, although looks very often deceive. The recipe I followed was wrong, I believe. It was supposed to soothe an aching heel, but appears to make objects lack appeal." Zecora looked down at the boots with a look of distaste. "You see, to me, these colors disturb. I'd rather see a color of flower, or herb."

"So…it makes things look ugly?"

Zecora shrugged. "Looking upon it may cause one displeasure, but one pony's trash is another one's treasure."

Rainbow Dash just muttered something under her breath about her aching head, but all three looked up just as the door was kicked open and Twilight Sparkle burst in, straight into the spilled potion.

"Goodness gracious! Spike! Rainbow Dash! Are you all right? I saw you two just as you smashed through the tree bark—my, that will take a while to patch up—and—" Twilight stopped suddenly, her gaze reaching Zecora, who was wide-eyed. "Oh. Hi, Zecora."

"Get out!" bellowed the zebra. "You do not know what you touch! This substance creates things you won't like, and such!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked down, her hooves dampened in the liquid.

"Twilight, move!" Spike said. The shortened command seemed to register more quickly in the unicorn's mind, and Twilight wordlessly stepped to the side.

"No, no, no, out, out, I say! Oh, no use…it's too late anyway." Zecora said, exasperated.

Twilight Sparkle, who still didn't know what the big deal was, looked down at her hooves. Four watches suddenly materialized on her ankles.

"What in the world?"

The hands on the watches spun angrily, whirring and ticking at an increased speed. Alarms sounded every half second as the hands hit twelve o' clock repeatedly. "You're late!" tiny voices piped.

Twilight yelped, jumping back. "What is this?"

"Some sort of messed up potion that makes things you don't like," Rainbow said. "Spike, get offa me."

"But—"

"Yeah, yeah, I see, I see. Fine," Rainbow Dash said. She hovered over the mess, Spike on her back, and landed neatly out the door, where Twilight stood, slightly frightened by the impatient screeching of the watch alarms.

"Take 'em off, Twilight. Those little voices are driving me crazy," complained Rainbow. Twilight fumbled with her hooves.

"I can't."

"Horsefeathers!" Rainbow said, exasperated. "You have a horn!"

"Oh…right," Twilight grinned. "Um—I knew that." She braced herself, her horn glowing. The four watches glowed too, but didn't budge. Finally Twilight stopped, panting.

"Wow, they really won't come off, will they, Twilight?" Spike said, tugging experimentally on one of them.

"Let me try," Rainbow Dash said, narrowing her eyes and pushing Spike aside. She crouched down and shook her tail out, then pounced on Twilight's hooves. Reaching down and using her teeth, Rainbow gripped the strap of the nearest watch and yanked.

"Dish…ish…sho…tuff!" she groaned, pulling harder. Suddenly the strap snapped back, causing Rainbow Dash to yelp and tumble into a somersault—straight through the door and into the liquid.

"Oh no," Rainbow squeaked, spreading her wings—until they disappeared altogether.

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide, and she turned her head to see her back. She twitched her shoulder blades.

"Aaaah!" She squealed. "My wings—my wings—my wings—MY WINGS!"

Rainbow began circling around herself like a dog chasing its tail. "Oh no—this is bad—this is bad—this is bad—THIS IS SO BAD!"

"Whoa," muttered Spike. "Take a chill pill, Rainbow."

Zecora stepped forward. "We should continue our talk away from this mess. It might help avoid other troubles, yes?"

Spike looked from Zecora's boots to Twilight's talking watches to Rainbow's wingless body.

"Yeah…probably," he agreed.

* * *

"So Zecora, Rarity borrowed some books from you this morning, didn't she?"

"Yes, what you say sounds like nothing new. She borrowed them from me to give to you."

"My wings."

"Aw, just calm down, Rainbow Dash…"

"Well, when Spike and I looked at them, they were in a different language. Maybe you could help me decipher it?"

"Ah, yes…that tongue, in my heart it is held. It is the speech of my ancestors, and of the land where they dwelled."

"My wings…"

"Pull it together, Rainbow!" Spike said again, stepping in front of the former pegasus.

"I CAN'T! You know started today? What started today was the WONDERBOLTS FAN CONVENTION! IT WAS GOING TO BE A WHOLE WEEK LONG, AND THEY WERE GOING TO COME! THE WONDERBOLTS WERE GOING TO COME!" Rainbow Dash wailed and smacked her head against a nearby tree. "_How_ can I go to the Cloudsdale Wonderbolts Convention if I'm now an EARTH pony?"

"Are you sure you're an earth pony? I mean, maybe you can still walk on clouds and stuff! Maybe?" Spike said in attempt to console her.

Rainbow Dash pouted. "No, I can't."

"How can you tell, Rainbow?" asked Twilight curiously.

Rainbow gave Twilight a sideways glance and sighed. "I feel heavier. More weighted. I just feel funny." She turned to Zecora. "How long is this going to last? Not…" She gasped. "I-it's not…permanent or anything, is it?"

"If I knew, an answer I'd give. But I do not, so you'll just have to live." Zecora said stoically.

There was silence, except for the sounds of ticking, whirring and squawking coming from Twilight's watches.

"I wish my problem was as simple as having a bunch of watches on my hooves," Rainbow Dash said. "But instead I had to lose my _wings_."

Twilight shot her a look and Spike avoided Rainbow's fuming gaze.

"Let's settle down here." Twilight said. "Who knows, we might find something to fix Rainbow's problem in one of these books." She spread out a picnic blanket and set down a stack of books. Opening the topmost one, she glanced towards Zecora.

Rainbow Dash picked up one of the books and inspected the cover, which featured some sort of stone.

"These are all about…rocks."

"Actually Rainbow, according to my research, some rocks and gemstones actually have medicinal value," Twilight explained to the unenthusiastic pony. "For example, did you know that rubies can help with low blood pressure? Lapis lazuli can help with headaches, and opals—"

Spike plopped down on the blanket and took a book from the stack as well. "So—are you saying that eating gems is good for you?"

"Well…usually the gem only comes in contact with the person's body, they don't actually eat it. Usually." Twilight shrugged at Spike, then turned to the zebra.

"So Zecora, do you think you could write up a…key or something, so that we know what all these symbols mean?"

Zecora looked over Twilight's shoulder at the book she had opened. "This would take a long, long while. The key would be longer than a mile. Perhaps I should just tell what these books say, or translate the words so understand them you may."

"Yes, one of those might be helpful." Twilight rummaged in her saddlebags. "Oh shoot. Spike, did you pack any writing utensils?" she asked when she reemerged.

"Whoops. Guess I was distracted."

Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry, Zecora, I think you'll have to read them all."

"It is quite a lot to read to you, but let me see what I can do," Zecora said. She cleared her throat, looking over the page Twilight was on.

"_This is an account of many rocks, gems, and stones. Some are just pretty, some heal your bones. Others may poison or take life away, others may haunt you till the end of your day._"

"Rocks can haunt you?" Rainbow Dash asked with a doubting air.

"I'm not sure what it means," Twilight admitted.

"Rocks…can…haunt you…" Spike repeated slowly and quietly. The young Trixie's determined expression flashed again in his mind.

"And this book is in rhyme, too?" Rainbow said. "My head was already hurting."

Zecora frowned and straightened her body, so as to appear to be taller. "How dare you question the speaking of rhyme? It is called poetry, and is old as time. If you'd rather me not have these books read, you can live without wings and your still-aching head."

Rainbow Dash looked as though she was about to say something, but quickly shut her mouth as Twilight Sparkle gave her another pleading look.

"Sorry, Zecora."

"Your apology I will accept. But rudeness towards me is quite inept." Zecora began reading again.

She spoke of many different kinds of minerals, magical and normal, common and rare. Some were familiar to Spike, others weren't. Before long, Rainbow Dash was snoring quietly, her head laid against the blanket. But Twilight was enraptured, hanging on every word.

Spike was just about to join in on Rainbow's nap when Twilight, using her horn, jerked him a foot off the ground. "No, Spike, you need to stay awake. I need you to help me. Aside from Rarity, who is currently busy preparing her cloth patterns, you're the only one who's seen that solarstone thing."

"I'm awake…I'm awake." Spike said.

Zecora went on to talk about something called chrysoprase that contained some kind of element called nickel. Spike sighed out of boredom and picked up a fallen leaf that was on the ground.

"_Citrine_," read Zecora next. "_A type of quartz with a yellowish hue. Sometimes thought to be topaz, although it isn't quite true. In Equestria, it's found in several places. Some have a lot, some only traces. Among these locations are the Drackenridge Mountains, Ursa Cave, and Hot Springs Fountains. While this type of mineral is usually safe and fine, for more information turn to page five-hundred-nine._"

Zecora finished reading the paragraph and looked up at Twilight Sparkle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight wondered aloud. "Usually safe and fine…but…?" She frowned, deep in thought. "Spike?"

"Hm? Yeah?" Spike looked up.

"Does this mineral sound familiar to you at all?"

"_A type of quartz with a yellowish hue. Sometimes thought to be topaz, although it isn't quite true,_" repeated Zecora.

"A bit." Spike said.

"There's a picture, too," Twilight said, motioning to Spike. He crawled over to the other side of the blanket, dropping the dead leaf. "Does it look like what you saw with Rarity?"

The picture appeared to be a sketch of the stone, colored with watercolors in tones of yellow, gold, and brown. Spike squinted at the faded parchment.

"A bit."

For one thing, the illustration showed the citrine to be translucent, maybe even a bit transparent. It just didn't look the same as the other stone had; the other stone hadn't been _empty._ It had had swirly, sparkly stuff inside it. For another, the citrine didn't glow. It just looked kind of…_flat_ in comparison.

Twilight looked from the book to Spike and back again. "Are you saying that this is the same object Rarity found, and it was just a piece of quartz after all?"

"No," Spike said, and proceeded to tell Twilight the differences.

"A golden gem that glows bright like the sun. Once again I must say that I've never seen one," Zecora said.

Rainbow Dash muttered in her sleep and rolled over on her back.

"Usually safe…and fine. Non-magical? But then…" Twilight trailed off, her hoof below her chin in thought. Finally she looked up again. "Zecora," she commanded, "go to page five-hundred-nine."

Zecora obeyed and began to read.

"_Incandescent. Citrine mixed with things of the past. In order to change citrine a spell must be cast._"

"Definitely _sounds_ magical," Twilight said.

Spike leaned against the sleeping Rainbow Dash. "Incandescent? I think I read that word in one of your dictionaries."

"_Incandescents aren't necessarily of danger, but one might learn a lot about the past of a stranger. Memories, thoughts, and feelings it might hold. The heat of these memories makes an Incandescent gold._" Zecora paused briefly to give Spike and Twilight each a look, then went on.

"_A unicorn might do this to put themself at ease. They'll remember only faintly their transferred memories. However if someone else finds the Incandescent, they will know all concealed, no longer evanescent. An Incandescent can never be destroyed, so they are usually put in places that most creatures will avoid. Sometimes they just happen to be stumbled upon, or someone might see a bright sparkle over yon. But be careful, whoever finds a stone such as this, prepare to see tragedy with little or no bliss._"

"…Well, that made a lot of sense," Twilight said sarcastically. "Transferred memories, indestructible stones, little or no bliss, it just sounds like a mixed up puzzle with half the pieces missing."

One might learn a lot about the past of a stranger.

Trixie.

Trixie…

Suddenly darkness swallowed Spike whole, engulfing him in nothingness.

* * *

"_You think you can do magic, Little Pixie Trixie?" asked a filly._

"_Why, yes," Trixie answered indifferently. "Would you like to see?"_

"_Oh, please. Everypony knows that you're a lame loser. The only thing you could do with your horn is polish it."_

"_And what _you_ can do with your _mouth_ is shut it," Trixie replied coolly. She turned away from the filly and shouted to the whole schoolyard, "Come, one and all! Watch and be amazed at the Grrreat and Powerful Trrrixie!"_

"_So you can roll your 'r's," the filly said. "Ooh, I'm so astounded."_

_All of the fillies and colts who were in the yard stopped what they were doing and turned to face center._

"_I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, will now unknot this rope." She pulled a section of rope out from her cloak pocket and tied it, making sure that none of her classmates noticed the difference between a real knot and the one she had made._

"_In fact, I will do it without the use of my horn. I will do it with my hooves, and with a simple tug the knot will come loose," she announced._

_There was a murmur as the students expressed either their doubt or their amusement, then turned back to Trixie._

"_On the count of three," Trixie said. "One, two three." She gave the rope a tug on both ends, and the knot came loose. There was a collective gasp._

"_No way," muttered the filly standing next to Trixie. "Do something else. I won't believe anything until I see more of what you can do."_

_Trixie gave her a calm smirk. "Or course. Now…the Great and Powerful Trixie will locate a card randomly pulled by one of you." She took out a deck of cards from her pocket, putting the rope back in. Clenching her teeth and exerting a great deal of concentration, she shuffled the cards with her horn. Trixie cast another gaze across her audience, hoping that none of them noticed how hard it was for her to use real magic._

_She looked at the bottom card in her left hoof. It was the three of spades. "Okay." Trixie trotted over to a unicorn colt and spread the cards. "Pick a card, any card. Don't tell me what it is, but look at it and remember which card it is."_

_He picked one from the center left and inspected it._

"_Now place it back at the end of the deck," Trixie instructed. The colt did so, and Trixie shuffled the cards again. Three of spades. Three of spades._

_Shuffling the deck a couple more times, she spread the cards again and looked at the card overlapping the three of spades. "Is this your card?" Trixie asked, pulling out the nine of hearts._

_The colt seemed astounded. "Y-yeah," he said._

"_Just as I thought," Trixie said smugly. "You see, I truly AM great and powerful."_

"_Fillies and colts, time to get back inside," the teacher said. Trixie, seeing her, quickly ducked behind a tree and took off her hat and cape, which she bunched up and hid under a nearby bush._

_She began to follow her classmates into the schoolhouse, when there was a shout._

"_Oh my gosh! Trixie! Trixie has her cutie mark!"_

_Trixie felt a chill creep down her spine as she heard these words. Tentatively, almost afraid, she lowered her gaze down to her flank. She felt her breath catch in her throat and stay there. Where there had been nothing for so long, there was something. Right before her eyes._

_A starred cape in the shape of a crescent moon, with a star-tipped wand overlapping it. The world faded, and it was only Trixie…Trixie and her cutie mark…_

"_Wait till Mother sees," she whispered to herself. "_Then_ she'll be proud of me."_

_The filly skipped into the classroom happily, sure that nothing could go wrong._

_But _she_ was wrong._

* * *

**If you're reading this fanfic, thank you.**

**WE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO INFORM THEE OF, SO THOU JUST GOETH UPON THOU DAY. AND WE SHALL JUST STAND HERE AND EAT THE COOKIES THAT HAVE BEEN BAKETH FOR US.**

**Sorry. I don't do Old English, Luna.**


	8. Back to the Infirmary

**This chapter is a bit short, and I apologize. Thanks to those of you who have managed to read this far!**

* * *

"_Well, Trixie? Any success today?"_

_Trixie, bubbling over with excitement, trotted faster and took off her cape and hat. "Mother, look! My cutie mark!"_

_Trixie saw her mother frown slightly. She quickly drew Trixie closer using her magic and inspected her flank._

"_What…is this?"_

"_M-my cutie mark, mother. Aren't you proud?"_

_Another minute passed, and finally Trixie was thrown back to the ground. "Oof!"_

"_Proud? Why is there a _wand_ on your cutie mark? A-and a _cape_? What do _these_ have to do with magic?" Her face was contorted with rage. "I always thought that you, although an awful student, would at least follow in my hoofsteps someday."_

_Trixie didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "But a wand...and a cape…they have _everything_ to do with magic!" she exclaimed._

"_With fool's magic!" the mare bellowed. "Not magic, mere tricks! Sleight of hoof, rigged props, I honestly thought you would be better than this! Can you do _anything_ concerning real magic?"_

_Trixie opened her mouth, but closed it again. She knew the answer was no. But her cutie mark…it was what it was, so wasn't her talent illusions?_

"_I am extremely disappointed in you, Trixie," her mother said. "Get inside. Now." The cape and the hat were yanked from the ground where Trixie had left them._

"_You won't be seeing these again. These are for real magicians."_

_It was odd. Inside, Trixie felt as though she wanted to cry, but on the outside she felt like she had a shell. A hard, thorny, impenetrable shell that no one, not even her mother, could get through._

* * *

When Spike regained consciousness, it was only faint. He wondered vaguely where he was, what had happened.

"Twilight?" he asked hoarsely, not opening his eyes.

"Right here, Spike," came his friend's voice. She sounded strange. As if she was fighting to hold a calm and soothing outer appearance, but inside was sick and worried.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked this time.

Twilight gave a weak chuckle.

"M-me? Why—yes—but—Spike…"

She was quiet. Then, Twilight spoke.

"Spike…I think I should be asking _you_ if _you're_ okay." She paused again. "I-I'm worried."

Spike suddenly became aware of a pounding in his head, keeping him from sitting up.

"I'm fine, Twilight."

"Don't lie to me, Spike. Open your eyes," Twilight commanded.

Spike obeyed. What he saw first was the ceiling. It wasn't his ceiling; this one was a plain bright white. The bed he was in wasn't his bed. It was longer and wider, obviously made for a pony and not a baby dragon. There were those annoying pink curtains again—only one side was slightly pulled back so that Spike could see past. There were a couple beds exactly like Spike's, each with the same rose curtains and all around the room in an organized manner. Some held ponies, others empty. There were also a few ponies by the beds, either kneeling or standing by the patients, talking in hushed voices.

"We're back here again?"

"Yes, Spike. You've been out for a long time, almost ten hours. I _knew_ there was something wrong…I _knew_ I should have been more worried… Oh, it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! And the worst part is that there's no explanation—how can I research this if I have nothing to start with?"

"Come again?"

Twilight leaned closer to the bed so that she was directly above Spike and stroked his scales silently. He noticed that the watches that once encircled her hooves were gone. "When I brought you here, they couldn't find anything wrong with you. I mean, you were breathing, you were alive, but you were completely unconscious. Yet there wasn't a _reason _for it."

She sounded so stressed, and Spike couldn't blame her. She thought she was to blame, just like when they had the fight earlier…

But she wasn't. Why didn't Twilight get that?

"They tried to wake you up, to see if you were just asleep or something, but you wouldn't wake up for anything. They poured water on you by the bucket. They tried using noise. At one point, when I was carrying you on my back, you fell off and landed hard on your head."

So that would explain the headache.

"But you didn't wake up! I almost thought you weren't alive!"

Twilight turned, and Spike could hear muffled sniffs.

"A-at least," she said, "at least I heard you talking in your sleep. You said something about…wanting someone to be proud."

"I-I did?"

"Yes. I think that, well, maybe you've been trying too hard to gain Rarity's atten—" Twilight stopped suddenly and turned, but this time not out of tears. Spike followed her gaze to see Sweetie Belle and Rarity. He waited for the heart-throbbing feeling that he always experienced whenever he saw Rarity, but this time it was strangely absent. It made him feel…hollow.

Rarity looked a bit tired, but she had obviously tried hard to make herself look presentable. Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, was still dressed in a frilly little nightgown and looked almost asleep on her hooves. How late was it? And they had still come to visit? And Twilight…had stayed with him all night, hadn't she…

"Hello, Rarity," Twilight said, glancing at Rarity and jerking her head sideways.

"Likewise, Twilight Sparkle," acknowledged Rarity, understanding the gesture. She briskly followed Twilight as the two of them walked outside to talk in privacy.

Spike tried to follow them with his gaze, but Sweetie Belle came up and propped her hooves up on the bed, blocking his vision. She had what looked like a slip of paper in her mouth.

"Forff yooff," she said through the paper, laying it down on the covers. "From the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rarity. Maybe we'll get card-making cutie marks!"

"Thanks, Sweetie," Spike said, taking the card and opening it up. There were various messages scrawled onto the paper in childlike writing, and one larger message in fancy yet legible cursive.

_Hey Spike. Hope your ok. Maybe layter you can help us tak care of the jok shop. –Scootaloo_

_Howdy pardner! Herd you weren't feelin real good. You're a cool dragin. –Apple Bloom_

_Spike—thanks again for taking me to skool the other day. We love you! –Sweetie Belle_

"You like it?" asked Sweetie Belle excitedly.

Spike smiled. "You bet." His eyes lowered from the fillies' signatures to the bottommost piece of writing.

_Dear Spike,  
If this incident had anything to do with my taking you into the Everfree Forest, then I am extremely sorry. I feel a bit guilty, but the best I can do is hope you recover. There doesn't really seem to be anything wrong, but all the same I extend my concern. Twilight worries too much. Oh—and before I forget—remember that you are of the biggest help to everypony, and none of us could ever live without you. Don't feel like you have to impress us by helping us all the time—trust me, we all know that you are the most helpful person in Ponyville. As I see Sweetie Belle has already mentioned, we love you, Spike. Never, ever forget that we love you.  
~Rarity_

Twilight must have told her then. That he had been attempting to impress Rarity by helping out. However, it appeared that Twilight had done so in a very generic way.

"Gosh, I'm tired," Sweetie Belle said.

"What time is it?"

"There's a clock up there," the filly pointed. "It says…one-thirty-two, or something.

"Rarity pulled me out of bed so we could come see you," Sweetie Belle explained. "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong though." Her green eyes flashed with curiosity. "Um…what's wrong?"

"No one's quite sure," Spike said. But he thought he knew.

"So it's a—mystery?" gasped Sweetie Belle. "Wow, Spike. You must be _so_ brave!"

"I'd like to think so."

Twilight and Rarity came back in as Spike said this.

"Sweetie Belle, why don't we head back home now? You need to get some rest before school this morning." Rarity pushed her younger sister along despite her protests, and called back, "Until later, Twilight."

"Bye," Twilight said back. She yawned, covering her mouth with a hoof.

"Twilight, you should get some sleep too. You look awful tired." Spike said, noticing the bags under her eyes for the first time.

"No. I am not leaving you." She smiled weakly. "If I sleep I'm sleeping here."

A glowing warmth filled Spike's chest as he saw how much Twilight cared. She was like an older sister to him. She'd always been there. Too bad he'd never been able to do the same…

"Twilight," Spike said, beginning a new subject, "what do you remember about Trixie?"

"Trixie?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, you mean that one unicorn that came to town once? And put on show?"

"Only shows weren't the only thing she was putting on," Spike said. "She really thought she was all that."

"She _knew_ she wasn't all that," Twilight said. "She probably pretended because she didn't like herself."

"Trixie was a wannabe?"

"Yes, she was. But Trixie only showed us one side of her. Her show-biz side."

"But she was such a liar. And mean—didn't you see what she did to our friends?"

"We don't know everything about Trixie, Spike," Twilight concluded in a serious, but kind tone. "We can't just assume that she's only a liar and a bully."

"But—"

"Sometimes, a pony doesn't like herself. It's funny how much we all care what people think. Sometimes, when a pony doesn't like the way she is, it can drive her to do things that she wouldn't normally do. I'm not saying it was _right_ for Trixie to show off or hurt our friends or lie, but all of us are at fault. It just seems like the faults stick out more often than the good."

"Um…okay."

"Someday, you might understand it better, Spike," Twilight said. "Why don't we get some rest, okay?"

Spike nodded tiredly as Twilight lay on the floor next to him. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

_Trixie lay awake in bed, waiting. She knew that pretty soon, everyone in the trailer would be asleep. Her older sister was already snoring, but she knew her mother was still awake. Trixie ran the idea through her head again._

_She would take her schoolbag, already packed with supplies, and the cape and hat. She would use the money that she had left—twelve bits—on a train ticket. With some extra money she had "borrowed" from her family, she'd buy food and other necessities. And she would make the rest of her living through show-acting. Because she wasn't meant to be here. She never was._

_And Trixie had no intention of staying._

_As Trixie listened closely, she heard her mother's breathing slow down and become more relaxed. She let a few minutes pass, then slowly crept out of bed and gathered her satchel and the cape and hat. She paused as she held the cape, looking down fondly at the cutie mark that had appeared less than twenty-four hours earlier. Then she wrapped the cape around herself over the satchel, put on the hat, and padded softly to the door._

_She stopped and took a good look about the room. Trixie looked at the three beds and the belongings that were of her mother, her sister, and whatever she couldn't bring with her. She watched the sleeping forms of her mother and sister silently. Then she clicked open the door latch, slowly edged open the door, and slipped into the night, shutting the door behind her._

_Trixie took a deep breath of the night air._

_She was free._

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle, wake up! There's something you must hear! I believe the answer you are looking for is indeed, very near!"

There was a rustle on the bedcovers as Twilight bumped next to them. Spike sleepily opened his eyes.

"What is it, Zecora?" asked Twilight, looking concerned yet eager despite her grogginess.

"Late into the hours of night, I read. Even when I felt like retreating to bed. I believe I found what you were looking for—researching and reading even furthermore." said the zebra. She lowered her gaze to Spike, whose eyes promptly widened. Zecora looked back to Twilight and recited.

"'_To be enshrouded in past happenings, it really won't take much. All one needs to become a victim is as simple as a touch. As the memories take over mind and heart, exhaustion and unconsciousness begin to start. A victim of an Incandescent very well may…view these memories until they never see day. Inhabited by a second heart and mind, a victim may stumble and never find._'"

Twilight took a moment to process the poetic information, and Spike's eyes widened further. Sooner or later, he'd be found out.

But what was all that? About never seeing day, and stumbling but never finding?

"Spike…" Twilight whispered. "Don't tell me that touching that stone did this to you…"

"Rarity," Spike whispered suddenly.

"What?" Twilight looked at him, confused, and he repeated himself.

"Rarity! But what about her? She used a gem identical to the one I ate to make her dress, remember, but she's fine, isn't she?"

Twilight and Zecora exchanged glances when he said the word 'ate', and Zecora moaned. Twilight seemed to take Zecora's response negatively.

"You _ate_ it?" Twilight only asked, stricken. "You _ate_ an Incandescent or whatever it is, Spike? And you didn't tell us _earlier_?"

Spike, realizing his unintentional confession too late, chewed on his tongue silently.

"Maybe," he said quietly.

"Great. Just great!" Twilight said, nearly knocking Zecora aside as she swung herself frantically. "That only probably makes it ten times worse! What have I said, Spike? Don't eat any new gems without consulting me first! Especially since there are a lot more gems with magical properties out here in the country than in Canterlot! But you lied to us! You told us that you dropped that gem. But no, you ate it, didn't you? I never thought you'd lie to me! What other lies have you been telling? Spike, you just make me so—I just want to—AUGHHGH!"

Twilight threw her hooves up in exasperation and galloped out the door.

"What have I done?" Spike muttered to himself. He was about to roll back under the covers when Zecora stopped him with a polished hoof.

"Don't worry, Spike, you are not to blame," she said. "It's not your fault you are not the same."

Spike slowly lowered his arms from around his head. Zecora looked down at him gently.

"The memories you experience, to whom do they belong? You may still have hope, before everything goes wrong."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! :)**


	9. The Noble Quest Begins

**Once again, I'm afraid my chapter is shorter than some of the others. Sorry. But, to make up for it...**

**May I present to you the return of Derpy Hooves? When I was writing this, the top three characters in my poll were Twilight, Spike, and Derpy. Therefore they are all in this chapter. The poll is still up.**

**Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting. See you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

"All right, girls. I know that together, we can do this," Twilight Sparkle said firmly. She turned to Spike, who swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the tabletop, listening.

They were at the Sugarcube Corner bakery, where Twilight had gathered them all. She had enlisted the help of her friends on this, while Zecora was doing more research.

"We need to find out more about Trixie. We need to know where she is." Twilight eyed each of them briefly, making sure that they all understood. She looked upon Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and the still wingless Rainbow Dash before she noticed the absence of somepony.

"Hey," Twilight said. "Where's Fluttershy?"

The other ponies automatically turned to Rainbow Dash, who glanced nervously at them and smiled self-consciously.

"All right, Rainbow," Twilight said tiredly. "Don't tell me you ate Fluttershy or something…"

"_Ate_ Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie laughed, falling over and kicking her hind legs. "How could Dashie _eat_ Fluttershy? I mean, Fluttershy's almost as big as _her_!"

Rainbow Dash gave the pink pony a fierce glare and looked back over at Twilight. Twilight's stern gaze bored right through the former pegasus, who gulped.

"Well…ya see…" she began. She slowly rolled her eyes, her gaze finally falling to her back. "No wings…plus week-long Wonderbolts Convention…equals somepony has to fill in for you."

Twilight narrowed her eyes further.

Rainbow chuckled nervously. "Which can also be interpreted as…Fluttershy's gonna be gone for a week?" She smiled again, a lot less more confidently, and it was a while before Twilight made any reaction.

"Aaauugh," Twilight sighed. "Okay, just forget it. Forget Fluttershy. We need to find out where Trixie is."

"Okie-dokie-loki!" Pinkie Pie piped up. "Buuut…could you repeat what you said earlier? You…_kinda_ lost me when you started talking about those hicka-ma-doogies."

Twilight sighed yet again. "The Incandescents? They're stones, quartz or something, usually found in places like the Drackenridge Mountains. But they're not natural. They're filled with memories, feelings, or thoughts of a unicorn, and that's why they glow gold. They're dangerous. If somepony so much as touches one, it all transfers to them. That pony can be overtaken. They can lose themselves."

"That does sound mighty awful," Applejack said.

"It sounds kinda…weird," Rainbow said honestly. She _had_, after all, slept through the whole thing when Zecora had uncovered the poetic warning about Incandescents.

"I quite agree, Rainbow Dash," sniffed Rarity, and soon the attention was on her. "I've touched a so-called Incandescent several times, and I'm in a well state of mind. It's all rubbish if you ask me."

"It may be true that you're okay," Twilight said, "but Spike's not all right."

Spike pretended he was staring out the window. It felt sort of awkward for Twilight to be saying this. It sounded as if he were mental or something.

"And Rarity, according to Zecora, I don't think you should look for glowing stones anymore."

"Rubbish," Rarity repeated. "If I didn't know any better I might think you were trying to cheat me out of my sales. Spike's probably overworked, that's all!"

"Rarity," said Twilight, fighting for patience. "Zecora found proof. You need to listen to me."

"Guys—" Spike began.

"Why?" asked Rarity stubbornly and loftily. "_I_ am your proof. _I_ am fine. And I'm sure that my customer is fine as well."

"We don't even know who your customer is!" Twilight shouted sardonically. "What do you think about the fact that a pony _just happens_ to be wearing a black cape and hood and just strolls into your shop? He—or she—never even spoke to you in a normal voice! According to what _you_ told _me_, this client of yours sounds extremely suspicious!"

"We thought _Zecora_ was suspicious, don't you remember? And now you're talking about her like she's your right-hand pony!" Rarity said superciliously. "Twilight, all you need to do is trust me! I am quite alright, and I'm sure that this whole "dangerous rock" nonsense is simply an old mare's tale!"

"Trust _you_?" Twilight shot back. "I'd say you need to trust _me_! When have the books failed? Tell me just _one_ time that the books have failed, and with Celestia as my witness I will burn every single one of the books in my—"

"Girls, girls," cut in Applejack, stepping between them. Spike gave an internal sigh of relief as the country pony began talking again.

"Ah think we all need ta jus' settle down, now. The matter at hand is tryin' to find out the whereabouts of the Small and Incompetent Trixie."

"What's the use of that?" asked Rarity.

Twilight's ears flopped and she lowered her eyelids. "None of you listened when I went over this the first time, did you." She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat before explaining, "Trixie is the one who created the gem that Spike ate. Only she, as the caster of the spell, can take back her memories and restore Spike to his former self.

"That's why we need to find out where Trixie is. Maybe the ponies in the big towns will know. Some of us can go to Canterlot, for starters. I'm going to send Princess Celestia a letter so she can bring an escort. Who's coming with me?" Twilight looked around the group in a businesslike manner.

"C-Canterlot?" Rarity whispered to herself. She pouted and sniffed, thrusting her snout in the air. She looked as though she wouldn't budge, but then she trotted reluctantly and indignantly to Twilight's side.

"As both the glamour and the sophistication are too much of an experience for me to give up," she said, "I believe I will be accompanying Twilight as she pursues her noble quest."

"Noble quest," muttered Twilight. She quickly regained her leadership act and turned to the other ponies.

"One of you go send Fluttershy a letter. Maybe she can gather information while in Cloudsdale."

Spike grabbed a nearby piece of paper and a quill. "I'm on it, Twilight."

"While you're at it, why don't you write one to the Princess too—about the escort."

"Okay," Spike sighed. He quickly scrawled two notes, one to Celestia to ask for an escort, and another telling Fluttershy their situation and how she could help. He blew on the scroll addressed to Celestia, engulfing it in green flames and carrying it out into the air. Then Spike ran outside, the letter to Fluttershy clutched in his claw.

He folded up the letter, sealed it in an envelope and labeled it, and headed to the nearest mailbox. Spike didn't have to go far though, because just as he reached the mailbox a familiar cross-eyed pegasus touched down to the ground.

"Um, your name was Spike, wasn't it?" the ditzy pony asked, swaying on her feet so that her mailbag hit her side repeatedly.

"Yeees," Spike replied warily and slowly.

"Yeah, that's right," Derpy said. Her mouth was scrunched up and her eyes were facing inward. "Got any muffins?"

"Sorry, but no," he said. "Wait, Derpy, weren't you the one who sent me the muffins a few days ago?"

"Oh yeah." Derpy said. "Didja like 'em?" She smiled, crookedly but eagerly.

"They were good," Spike said, returning the smile. He looked down at the letter in his claw, and placed it in Derpy's mailbag. Whether she noticed the extra message or not was beyond him. Just to make sure, he said, "Send that letter to Fluttershy, okay?"

"Shutterfly," Derpy said thoughtfully, or as thoughtfully as Derpy Hooves could appear. "Oh, she's the pretty one, isn't she?"

"What?" asked Spike. "And her name is Fluttershy," he corrected hurriedly.

"Yeah, Shutterfly, that's right," Derpy said. "She's the shy and graceful one. She's good with animals and she was famous for a while. But now she just lives humbly at the edge of Ponyville, taking care of the creatures and spending time with her friends."

Spike blinked. That was the longest piece of dialogue he had ever heard Derpy say without pausing. Not to mention she knew a surprising amount of information about the kind and gentle pegasus.

"She seems like a good friend." Derpy ended.

"How did you know all that?" Spike asked, awed.

Derpy blinked a few times, her eyes going straight. "Don't you think a pony pays attention to things like her fellow residents?" She looked normal with her eyes straight. Maybe even attractive.

Spike opened his mouth to say something, but Derpy went cross-eyed again before he could say anything.

"Anyway, I should go deliver the mail. It was nice talking to you, Spike." Derpy flew up into the clouds, leaving Spike to stand alone with his thoughts.

Spike turned back to the bakery. There really was more to Derpy Hooves than he would have imagined. She wasn't dull-sensed, but in fact very observant and perhaps even intelligent…in a Derpy sort of way.

On the other hand…he himself…

He'd noticed that all of a sudden, or rather gradually, he'd lost interest in talking. He sure thought a lot, though. But talking…there didn't seem to be any point.

"But I can talk to myself just fine," he said aloud.

For another, his temper had grown shorter. He had always had sort of a short fuse, but now he found himself yelling a lot more. At Twilight, who looked hurt but understanding, at Applejack, who took it silently and knowingly, and even at Rainbow Dash, who laughed and gave him a noogie with her hoof.

And when was the last time he had laughed? Pinkie Pie's antics no longer tickled his funny bone. Pinkie was pretty annoying, but he didn't get why he'd never realized it before.

Spike opened the door and entered the room. Everypony was already organized into what looked like teams of two, except for Applejack, who stood alone.

"Spike," chided Twilight, "what took you so—" Her eyes widened, and she quickly stopped herself.

"I-I mean, great, you're here now. So, wanna hear our plan?"

"You sound like you're afraid of me," Spike said resentfully, although he had close to no idea where the resentment had come from. He hopped back onto the tabletop, swinging his legs more furiously this time.

"I'm not afraid of you," Twilight stated. "I'm afraid _for _you. Everything is already planned. We don't need to fight again and waste our time." Noticing Spike's bored stare, Twilight smiled hopefully.

"Now. As I was saying. Rarity and I are going to make the trip to Canterlot via royal escort. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are going to Appleloosa by train. Applejack is going to Manehattan, since she says she knows the place pretty well. Between all of us and Fluttershy, it's almost certain we'll find _something_ about Trixie."

Rarity seemed to be throwing envious glances in Applejack's direction. It looked like the only thing that kept her from leaving with Applejack were the coarse mannerisms of the country pony.

"Spike, yer welcome ta join me in Manehattan if you'd like," Applejack said kindly. "If ya fancy goin' to someplace or with somepony else, you can just say the word an' we'll switch things up a bit."

"I'm sure he wants to go with Rarity," Rainbow Dash snickered under her breath. It almost seemed like everypony heard it except for Rarity, who was busy inspecting her hooves.

"What? Did I hear my name?"

"No, just the wind," Rainbow said, trying to keep a straight face. She quickly muttered something in Pinkie Pie's ear, the only coherent word being "bet". Rainbow's breath must have tickled Pinkie's ear, because she shuddered violently as if she were a jackhammer without an operator.

"I think I'll be fine with Applejack," Spike said, cold and emotionless. It didn't even sound like him. What was wrong?

"Drat," Rainbow said aloud. She dropped what looked uncannily like gold bits into Pinkie's hooves. The coins flashed as they fell through the air, reflecting sunlight off of the engraved sun and moon.

"_Keep the change. You've helped me a lot."_

There was a flash of white in an otherwise dark tunnel, and tiny fireworks popped before Spike's eyes.

"_Maybe this time, they'll see I can do something. That I'm not completely worthl…"_

"Spike?" A voice came through the thick fog, and a lavender hoof was being waved in front of his face. "Spike? Are you there?"

Spike blinked a few times rapidly. "Yes," he murmured.

Twilight exhaled softly. "Thank Celestia…" She turned.

"You two really shouldn't be gambling so," Rarity scoffed in the general direction of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. "It isn't ladylike in the least."

"Ladylike-schmadylike," grumbled Rainbow. "I almost got five bits…" she clenched her teeth and glared in Spike's direction. "…or I would have if _someone_ hadn't been completely out of his mind."

Spike avoided her gaze.

"My Pinkie sense told me a real _doozy_ was about to happen," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. "And look! Spike chose to…" she trailed off suddenly. "Hey, nice weather we're having," she said.

Spike could tell that Pinkie had narrowly escaped uncovering his crush on Rarity. But that really didn't matter now…why not, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Hey. Everypony," Twilight said. "Get yourselves together. All right. So I guess Rarity is still coming with me to Canterlot, Pinkie and Rainbow are going to Appleloosa, and you're going to take Spike to Manehattan, AJ?"

"Right as rain, amigo," Applejack said.

"And Spike—you sent both Princess Celestia and Fluttershy a letter?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Okay then," Twilight said, putting on a determined expression. "Come on, girls. We're heading out."

* * *

**This is the way I see Derpy. There's probably a kind and observant, if not eccentric, soul beneath those crossed eyes. It's also something that CandyIsYummyNomNom wanted me to write about. Someday if I have time I'll write a full story about Derpy Hooves.**

**That's right, AJ is going to Manehattan instead of Appleloosa. I kind of thought it would be more fitting, just because nopony else has been to Manehattan, but the mane six all went to Appeloosa in "Over a Barrel".**

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys! If you don't want to click that button down there that says "Review", you could just message me to tell me what I might need to improve, what you liked, etc.**

**Well, I'm glad you've read up to this point! All right, later guys!**


	10. Muffins and Mail Interceptors

**Hello again! I'm glad you've come back to read my story. This chapter is a longer, so I hope it makes you happy. :) Thanks to all my reviewers as well as those of you who faved or alerted this story.**

**I just realized that those bag things that the ponies carry on their backs are called "saddlebags". How I never noticed it, I'll never know. I think I'll go back and edit the other chapters.**

* * *

A_ gray, cross-eyed pegasus flapped idly across the clouds, a mailbag slung across her back. She called for somepony named "Shutterfly". She looked left and right, her eyes still crossed inwards._

"_Ooh," she said suddenly as she spotted a muffin resting on top of a cloud. Steam still rose up from it, indicating heat. The pegasus squinted and grinned. There was a whole _trail _of muffins, just as there had been in the days preceding._

_She followed the trail, gobbling each muffin up. The trail seemed to be sloping downwards as the clouds supporting muffins grew lower and lower. Soon she came to the end, which was on the ground. The pegasus ate the last muffin, then looked around, confused. She had no idea where she was. However, she wasn't too worried, because that was what happened each of the previous times she followed the muffin trail._

_It was weird, because the gray pony couldn't remember what had_ happened_ each of the last times she followed a muffin trail. But there were tons of things that she couldn't remember, so she didn't let it bother her._

_The pegasus turned, and for an instant saw someone in a dark black cape that concealed all of its body. The gray pegasus smiled and held out her hoof to shake. Maybe the person wanted to be friends._

_The latter raised a foreleg too, but took a hard swing. If the pegasus hadn't already been cross-eyed, she would have gone so. She hit the ground, unconscious._

_The figure did not take off its hood, but rifled through the pegasus' mailbag. There was the sound of ripping paper as one of the letters was torn open. The person muttered, "Maybe there's some news today." _

_There was the mumble of quiet reading as the cloaked person ripped through several letters. Finally, it reached the third to last letter._

"_Fluttershy, heard you're in Cloudsdale for the week. We need to find out where Trixie is, and fast, so could you help us and ask around up there? I'd tell you why we need to find her, but I don't want to talk about it. If you want to send a letter to one of us, don't address it to Ponyville, because we won't be there. I'll tell you later where we're going. From Spike."_

"_Useless," muttered the cloaked one as the letter was flicked to the ground. "I seriously came that close and it doesn't even say where they went." There was a low chuckle. "Once again, they try to find the Great and Powerful Trixie. But the Great and Powerful Trixie does not want to be found. I have a feeling that the hunt_er _is about to become the hunt_ed_."_

_The unconscious pegasus was kicked aside as the hooded figure swept through the grass and left._

* * *

"I didn't know you ever went to Manehattan," Spike said. They were at the Apple Farm, and they had just gotten there from the library. Spike had already packed his things in a new backpack, borrowed from Rarity, as his other one had gotten lost in the Everfree Forest.

"It's not a very well-known fact 'round these parts," admitted Applejack, packing necessities in her saddlebags. So far she'd collected enough provisions, mostly apples, to last the trip. She also packed a fair amount of money and a small wallet photo of Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith.

"Ah actually used ta live there, with my aunt an' uncle," Applejack said. "Ah was tired of farm life so Ah headed out into the big city. But that turned out to be a right plumb mistake, so Ah packed up and went back to Sweet Apple Acres, where Ah've lived ever since. Ah could tell ya the whole story, but it's kind of a long one. Maybe on the way ta Manehattan."

"Mm," Spike said, only half-interested.

He'd packed some candy bars he'd nicked from Sugarcube Corner along with a few gemstones. Spike had made sure that Applejack didn't see it, but he'd also packed his light blue blankie. It reminded him of things familiar. The few familiar things that hadn't already up and left him…

_It's not your fault you are not the same, _Zecora had told him. From what Spike knew, he had part of Trixie inside of him. It continued to grow and spread, like some sort of cancer. And if nothing was done about it soon, then…

Well. To put it bluntly, Spike wouldn't be Spike anymore. More like Trixie the dragon. Spike tried imagine himself strutting around Ponyville, calling the others "inferior" and such, while he earned confused looks and annoyed glances. He shuddered and pushed the thought away.

Spike noticed Applejack watching him.

"Y'all right there?"

"Yeah. Just spaced out."

"A bit for yer thoughts," Applejack said, fastening her satchel and walking over to him.

"I was just wondering what would happen if…" Spike clutched the straps of his backpack. "…if we don't ever find Trixie."

"Nonsense. The girl's prob'ly shoving up ponies' mouths left and right how she's so great and powerful," Applejack said. "We'll prob'ly be able ta find her right quick."

"What if she's dead?"

"Nonsense," Applejack said again. "She couldn't be." Spike saw a hint of unease flash across the mare's face, but she was clearly hiding it.

"Are we walking all the way to Manehattan?" Spike asked, changing the subject.

"Shore are," Applejack said, relieved that now she could talk about something new. "Ah walked all the way there when Ah made my first visit. It's only about twice the walk ta Everfree Forest."

"That doesn't seem too far," Spike said.

"Applejack! Sweetie Belle said that you were goin' somewhere!"

Applejack turned to face her younger sister.

"Well, howdy, Apple Bloom!" she greeted.

"Is it true?" Apple Bloom asked persistently.

"'Fraid so," Applejack said. "Just another little adventure. You just stay with Big Macintosh and Granny Smith, all right?"

Apple Bloom turned. "You too, Spike?" she said, half sadly and half indignantly.

"Yeah."

"Where're you goin'?" Apple Bloom asked this time. "Ah heard that Rarity was goin' ta Canterlot."

"Manehattan, but—"

"How long?"

Applejack sighed. "Oh, for goodness' sake, kiddo, don't pester me so! Ah don' know how long. Just however long it takes."

"Ah'm gonna miss you," Apple Bloom said. She stood there for a moment, then left.

"Poor filly," Applejack said. "Ah'll miss her too…" She watched her little sister walk away. Then she turned to Spike.

"We're s'posed to go meet the others, aren't we? Over by the fountain in the town square. Come along, then." Applejack said, looking behind her to see if Spike was following.

Spike hoisted his backpack further up on his shoulder blades and jogged faster to catch up to her.

"Ah! Spike, Applejack! There you are!" Twilight Sparkle greeted them as they hurried down the dirt path. "I almost thought you'd forgotten. And you're all packed, too! I'm so proud."

Applejack chuckled. "Well, Ah may not be the most organized pony, but Ah have a mind to prepare for the simple things."

Spike looked around. Rarity was leaning against the fountain, reclining and inspecting a map that Twilight must have brought, while commenting on Pinkie and Rainbow's conversation. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were off to the side, chattering and laughing about who knew what. All of them, including Twilight, had a compilation of things they might need.

"Okay," Twilight said. "Now that we're all here, we better start discussing what we came here to discuss." Her words had no effect however, and the others continued talking.

"Settle down now," Applejack tried. Once again, nothing changed. She shrugged to Twilight. "Ah think Pinkie Pie must have had coffee fer breakfast and shared it with Rainbow Dash."

"Most likely," muttered Spike. It being the first thing he'd said for a while, both Applejack and Twilight looked at him.

"WILL EVERYPONY BE _QUIET_!" Spike suddenly yelled, making Applejack and Twilight jump. The others all turned to stare at him, with the exception of Pinkie Pie.

"And then I was like, why are you putting sugar in the spaghetti? Sugar doesn't—hey, why did everypony get all qui—oh." Pinkie Pie giggled. "Sorry."

"Twilight has something to say," Spike announced. "Why don't you all pipe down and listen to her."

"Um…thank you, Spike," Twilight said, not exactly sure how to take her friend's behavior. "Well, we all know to which city we're going, but we still need to decide where we're each going to stay.

"Rarity and I will be staying at my old home. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you," she added kindly to Rarity, who beamed.

"Rainbow Dash, have you and Pinkie decided where you're going to stay?"

"There's probably an inn or something there. I think I saw one when we went there the first time," Rainbow said.

"And if there isn't, Dashie and I won't mind sleeping out in the open!" Pinkie Pie cut in, throwing a hoof around Rainbow. "We'll be braving the wild! Like settlers from ancient times!"

"Ancient?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, ancient!" replied Pinkie Pie. "My Granny Pie always told me about the settler times and said they were years and years and _years _ago! She said she wasn't even born yet then, and Granny Pie is ancient so the settlers must be even _more _ancient!"

"Pinkie, if I pretend I don't know you when we get to town, don't be offended."

"Why would you pretend you didn't know me?"

"Applejack?" asked Twilight next.

"We'll prob'ly stay at my Aunt an' Uncle Orange's place," Applejack said. "Ah'm just not sure what they'll think of my takin' a baby dragon with me, but Ah assure you if they won't let Spike stay Ah ain't stayin' neither. Chances are they'll be so happy seein' me, they'll overlook it. They're real good folks even if they're a little fussy…" she murmured to herself.

"Perfect," Twilight said. "We should probably tell Fluttershy where we're going now that we know for sure. Sorry I told you to send the letter before we talked about it, Spike. It slipped my mind."

"It's okay. I'll just send another one." Spike unzipped his backpack and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. He used the edge of the fountain as a table and began to write.

_Hey Fluttershy.  
It's Spike again. We've decided where we're going. Twilight and Rarity are going to Canterlot and are staying at Twilight's parents' house. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are going to Appleloosa. They don't know where they're going to stay for sure, but since Appleloosa is a fairly small town I'm sure they'll get your letter if you send them one. As for AJ and me, we're going to Manehattan and staying at her aunt and uncle's place. If you find anything out about Trixie, tell us.  
From Spike_

He finished writing and capped the pen. Then he put it in an envelope and labeled it.

"If you want me to go get Derpy, maybe I can find her," said Rainbow Dash, crouching down for a takeoff. With a start she realized that her wings were still unpleasantly absent. "Horsefeathers…I'll never get used to this." she mumbled.

Twilight whispered something to herself under her breath.

"What was that, Twilight dear?" Rarity asked.

Twilight looked up, a determined expression on her face. "I might be able to locate her," she said. She closed her eyes, a bright glow emitting from her horn. It swirled within the air, shimmering, creating what looked like a mirror. Finally it stood fairly still, although the light slowly rotated inside the shining oval.

"Derpy Hooves," commanded Twilight. "Pegasus. Seven bubbles."

The glowing patch of light flashed as if in response, and the pinkish fog cleared to show—

"Derpy!" shouted Spike. "Is she dead?"

The gray pegasus pony lay in the middle of the grass, in the middle of nowhere, eyes closed as if asleep. In fact, she was asleep. She was clearly alive, as her chest heaved up and down with each breath.

"She must have fallen asleep on the job," said Rainbow Dash. "As per usual."

The Derpy in the magical window suddenly rolled over on her side, and the other side of her face was visible. She remained unconscious.

"Just look at that _awful_ bruise!" exclaimed Rarity in horror. Indeed, Derpy's left cheek sported a discolored, violet-hued bruise. It was obvious that somepony had hit her.

"Just look at her mailbag," gasped Twilight while still maintaining the glowing vortex.

Derpy's mailbag, still tied around her side, was open. Ripped paper lay around her.

"Somepony must be tryin' ta sabotage the mail delivery," Applejack said. "But who in Equestria would do that?"

"Look closer," instructed Twilight. She cringed as she used more energy to zoom in on the scene.

Spike leaned closer and began to read off one of the scraps of paper. "Fluttershy, heard you're in Cloudsdale for the… That's the letter I wrote!" he exclaimed. "Why would somepony be going around and reading business that isn't theirs?"

There was a silence.

"Girls, I think it would be best if we gave Fluttershy this information in a more secure way," Twilight said as the window fizzled out.

"Fer example?" asked Applejack.

"For example, we can use my location and communication spell to find Fluttershy and tell her ourselves," Twilight said.

"She just likes showing off," Rainbow Dash whispered to Rarity.

Twilight began the same process that she did before. "Fluttershy. Pegasus. Three butterflies." The vortex rematerialized, only this time Fluttershy could be seen, walking across the clouds. The window followed her every move, though, so that she never went out of sight. There were booths set up everywhere, and Fluttershy looked around timidly as she walked.

"_That's _what she's doing at the Wonderbolts Convention?" snapped Rainbow. "_That's_ how she's spending the week of a lifetime?"

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called. "Fluttershy, over here!"

At first Fluttershy seemed rather confused, looking around more rapidly. Suddenly she seemed to catch sight of them. "T-Twilight?" She looked around at them and walked closer. "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity? Applejack and Spike too. How did…what are you…?"

"It's a new spell," Twilight explained proudly. Fluttershy poked the swirling light, creating ripples in the image.

"Fluttershy," said Applejack. "You haven't gotten any mail from us, have you?"

"Why, no," Fluttershy said in surprise. "None."

"Listen," Twilight said urgently. "We need your help, Fluttershy."

"_My_ help? Why?"

"We tried to send you a letter, but I think it was intercepted. We're not exactly sure why…but that's beside the point. We need you to find out more about Trixie."

"You mean the Great and Powerful Trixie?" asked Fluttershy, her ears flopping low. "…The one you told me about after I came back from Cloudsdale?"

"More or less, yeah. We need to find out where she is. It shouldn't be too hard. Just ask around."

"But why?"

Twilight began to explain. "We need Trixie to undo a spell for Spike's sake. He's in imminent danger and if we don't intervene, the results could be impeccably catastrophic. It is imperative that we pinpoint Trixie's contemporary locality, and Spike might just be okay. On the other hoof, if we don't, it is almost guaranteed he will—"

"Speak English so she can understand you," Rainbow Dash said. She looked at Fluttershy through the rippling light.

"We just need to find Trixie so we can corner her and make her take back her stupid memories so that Spike here doesn't get haunted by them—"

"—fooorEEEVER!" put in Pinkie Pie, a menacing look on her face.

"Exactly," Rainbow said. "He has her memories inside of him and it's messing him up big time."

Fluttershy looked unsure of how to take the news, and she blinked nervously.

"I personally don't believe it myself," Rarity said. "_I'm _only going because I have the chance to visit Canterlot." She was silenced by a stern look from Twilight.

"I was only voicing my honest opinion."

"Would ya mind helping us a mite, with collecting info?" Applejack asked gently.

"O-oh…of course!" Fluttershy said. "I'll try my best…um…but I suppose I'll have to be more assertive if I want to help…" She curled up like a frightened kitten.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, we'll be hunting for information too," Twilight said. "Just be strong and do your best."

"But if you don't do anything at the convention, I will skin you alive as soon as you come back!" threatened Rainbow Dash.

"Please, Rainbow, that's enough," Twilight said. She turned back to Fluttershy.

"In case you find anything, I'll check on you every once in a while like I'm doing now," Twilight said. "I would have asked you to send a letter, but like I told you earlier I think somepony is looking through the mail.

"Not that this is top secret information or anything, but the fact that somepony is reading everything sent from our town is just kind of…creepy," Twilight said.

"…Okay," Fluttershy said. "I will do my best!" She scrunched up her eyes and gave a little smile that was only slightly nervous.

"Great! I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye," Twilight said.

"Goodbye," replied Fluttershy.

The others gave their farewells, and Twilight let the vortex dissolve into the air.

"Okay then, are we ready to go?" asked Twilight, turning to her friends. She was answered with an assortment of "yeah"s and one enthusiastic "Hay yeah!" from Rainbow Dash.

"Good." Twilight said. "Rarity and I still have to wait for our ride, but you four can get going."

"On it, Twilight! Where'd you put the train tickets, Pinkie Pie?"

"They're right here, sil— Oh no! They're gone!"

"They are? _Now _what will we do? I paid a good—_ow!_ Pinkie!"

"Here they are! They were stuck in your ear the whole time, Dashie!"

"I don't even…" The multicolored pegasus grumbled to herself and followed Pinkie, who bounced merrily along.

"See ya later, alligator!" Pinkie Pie called from a distance.

"Bye!" Applejack said back. "And later ta you too, Twi and Rarity. Ready ta get movin', Spike?"

"Sure thing," the dragon answered.

"I'll check on you guys later, okay?" Twilight said.

"Adieu," Rarity said daintily.

Applejack and Spike headed down the path exiting Ponyville as Twilight Sparkle and Rarity left in the other direction to wait for their escort.

Nopony remembered the unopened and unsent letter that still lay on the fountain's edge.


	11. A Dragon's Best Friend

**I survived the writer's block epidemic. Well, there's _always _a writer's block epidemic. Anyways...I'm back with Chapter 11!**

* * *

Trixie_ stopped in the middle of the road. Suddenly she realized that she had no idea where she was going. Was she crazy?_

Don't lose confidence_, she told herself. _You'll be all right.

_Somehow, she didn't exactly believe herself. She didn't have much reason to, either. Here she was, in an unknown neighborhood, with nothing but the saddlebags on her back and the clothes she wore. What would she do first?_

_First, she would find a decent place to live. However, the fact that she had no idea where she was messed things up a bit._

_The moon was full that night, Trixie noticed. It was serene, but it had a sinister-looking glimmer to it. She had heard, once, that somepony lived on the moon. She couldn't remember who it was, though._

* * *

"Spike! Oh, heavens ta Betsy, you've been standin' there for almost a full minute. C'mon!"

"Hm?" Spike looked up.

Applejack frowned. "Ya just look so lost. Sure yer feelin' all right?"

Spike shook his head to clear it.

"Is that a no?"

"No—um, I mean, yes—well—" Spike hurried faster, catching up to Applejack, who had slowed her pace. "I'm fine, AJ."

"If you say so," the country pony said. She was silent for a few moments before beginning to speak again.

"Spike, what do you see in yer…dreams, or whatever it is you get. In yer visions, whatever."

"Well, I see Trixie, like when she was a filly."

"What have you seen before?" Applejack asked.

For some reason he couldn't explain, Spike was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with her questions. What happened to Trixie was private, wasn't it? But Spike wasn't Trixie. What did it matter?

"Ah'm yer friend, ain't Ah?"

"I can't remember," Spike fibbed. The lie made him feel a little sick inside, but not as much as it had before.

"Oh," Applejack said. Then she sighed and began a new subject. "It'll be real…nice ta get ta see my folks again," she said quietly. "They're sweet."

"So…tell me more about your aunt and uncle," Spike said. "If we'll be living with them for the next few days, I'd better get to know them, right?"

"Well," Applejack began, "my Aunt Orange is…fash'nable. Real refined-like. Comes from a good class o' ponies, Ah reckon. I dunno all that much 'bout her. She never talks about…her…past…" She trailed off.

"And your uncle?"

"My uncle is also pretty fancy. Ah'm sure he comes from a classy family too."

Spike noticed the hesitance in Applejack's voice, and she stopped talking. The silence seemed rather awkward, so Spike started talking again. "Um, which one is related to you?"

"My aunt was my ma's…sister." Applejack said.

"Where is your mom? I mean, is she in Manehattan too? What about your dad?"

Applejack went rigid, and her face turned almost as red as her brother's. "Jus' drop the subject, will ya, Spike? An' don't ever bring it up again." Her words were cold and biting, so unlike her.

"You don't have to be so touchy about it," Spike grumbled.

"Thank you. Your 'pology has been accepted," Applejack said sarcastically, not showing a single sign of happiness.

Applejack didn't talk much for the rest of the trip, so Spike looked at the land around him to keep himself from falling asleep out of boredom. He took an apple from Applejack's saddlebags and munched on it, tossing the core into the thick grass. Maybe someday, years later, it would grow to be a big strong apple tree. He watched as they passed unique plants and animals he hadn't seen before. They reminded him of Fluttershy. He wondered if Fluttershy had found anything about Trixie. But then again, if she had, she probably would have…

"Aw, man." Spike muttered.

"Hm?" Applejack turned around.

"That letter for Fluttershy I started to write—it's still back in Ponyville."

"But the mail was bein' in'ercepted. Ah thought ya weren't supposed to send it."

"So did I. I thought Twilight was going to tell Fluttershy where we were. But she must have forgotten to in all the excitement, either that or she was planning to tell Fluttershy later." Spike said. "I really screwed up, because even if Fluttershy will find out where we are later, so will someone else if they come across that letter."

Applejack chuckled, proving that she had finally cooled off. "Aw, don't worry Spike. It's not like it's a secret where we're goin'. It'll be all right. Anyway, Ah'm sure the Ponyville residents'll have enough decency to throw away a forgotten letter."

"Yeah, I guess so," Spike said. "How much farther do we have to go before we get to Manehattan?"

"Not that far," Applejack replied. "Look, you can see the buildings an' stuff from here."

The tops of the skyscrapers were just visible in the distance from where they stood, and they continued walking down into the valley and further on. More buildings popped up, and the air smelled different. Sort of smokier, but not pleasantly. Both the pony and the dragon's eyes started to water.

"There's more fact'ries here than in the country," Applejack explained, blinking harder. "More often than not, clothes're mass-produced instead of hoofmade like the way Rarity does it." She had to raise her voice, since it was also louder. Ponies pushed against one another, yelling.

"Geez, it's crowded." Spike muttered.

Applejack stopped. "When Ah was a filly, there was a lot less folks here. There must've been a population boom or somethin'…"

Spike shrugged and hopped on Applejack's back, right between her neck and her saddlebag straps, to avoid being trampled.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm walking here!"

Applejack silently swerved to avoid all the passing ponies.

"Ponies aren't all that…nice…'round these parts," she whispered.

Spike looked around. A good many of the ponies looked different than in Ponyville, but he couldn't quite explain it. Some looked more refined, but some looked rougher. There were tons and tons of ponies in the streets, probably more than all the ponies living in Ponyville. Spike got the hint that Manehattan was larger than Ponyville.

"Spike?"

Spike leaned over slightly so he could see Applejack's face.

"Yeah AJ?"

"Take off my hat, please, an' see if you can fit it into one of the saddlebags."

"Why?" Spike asked, one claw on the felt of her Stetson.

"Jus' do it. Please." Applejack responded, turning her head forward and making Spike sit upright again. Spike paused, then lifted the prized hat from his friend's head and shoved it into the saddlebag, making it crumple and wrinkle as he did so.

Applejack winced noticeably at the ruin of her hat, but then she asked, "Do ya know how ta braid hair?"

"…Braid?" Spike repeated. "But…you…"

"Never mind. See, Ah wanna make a good impression on my folks. They don't take kindly to my…y'know…inelegance." Applejack said, so softly that only Spike could hear. "An' Ah'd really appreciate it if you tried ta watch yourself too. Jus' little things, like sayin yer "please"s an' "thank you"s. An' maybe tryin' not ta belch, although that may be a harder one. Ah jus' want you to try an' be nice so my aunt an' uncle won't think Ah'm just the same old hillbilly, going off makin' friends with…riff-raff, to put it brashly."

"But Applejack, I thought you were proud of being from Ponyville. Why would you be ashamed?" Spike asked. "Are you trying to be better than all of us?"

"Yer really reachin' into sensitive boundaries, Spike," Applejack warned in an annoyed tone. "Ah'm jus' askin' you a simple favor. You can keep that favor, can'tcha?"

"Yeeaah," Spike sighed. "But I'm just curious."

"Curious schmurious!" Applejack fumed. "You've got no end to ya! You just wanna know everything. Have ya no clue about what's personal matters and what ain't?"

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Spike said. "Hey, look! Isn't that where your aunt and uncle live?" He asked as he pointed to a random building, hoping to distract her.

"Ah never even told you where they live," Applejack said. "Just please be quiet an' Ah won't be mad."

Spike silently did Pinkie Pie's mime for silence, locking his mouth shut and burying the key with a house on top of it.

Applejack seemed to know where she was going, cleverly avoiding other ponies without having to slow her pace. She finally started to head toward a building, but it wasn't exactly what Spike had expected.

"Your aunt and uncle live in salon?" Spike asked.

"No," Applejack replied sharply. "You an' me are gonna do this right. An' ta do this right, we gotta look decent."

"But salons are for girls! I don't even have a mane, and you don't like getting all prissied up and fussed over, do you?"

"Ah don't like it, but Ah'm willing ta do it fer my folks," Applejack said firmly, and set hoof in the room.

Spike caught sight of the board that displayed the treatments and their prices and gasped. "But AJ, these prices, that's like…all the money we brought!"

"Hold yer horses," Applejack said. "That's what I brought the money for. My Aunt an' Uncle Orange'll take good care of us, if yer fine with only eatin' a smidgen every day fer dinner. That's why you brought yer provisions, right?"

"Um…" Spike said, still partly in shock that Applejack, _their_ Applejack, would waste all the money they had brought on a salon treatment. Two, to be exact.

Suddenly Spike was bucked off of Applejack's back, and he acrobatically landed on his feet, to his amazement.

Then somepony started talking loudly, making Spike jump.

"Excuse me, my good sir, but I would like to have a treatment."

"Yes, madam. Which one?" said the stallion at the desk.

"I would like to have my mane washed and styled, and I would also like a pedicure, if it isn't too much trouble."

Applejack turned to look at Spike and began speaking again, and Spike realized with another wave of shock that Applejack, _their_ Applejack, had dropped her country accent and was speaking just like the other gentlecolt. Spike made a funny noise in his throat, feeling a bit faint.

"My friend Spike would also like to have a manicure."

"No I don't!" Spike hissed at Applejack.

"Pipe down, young man," Applejack said authoritatively. "You will."

The stallion leaned a bit closer to see Spike, and raised a brow. "What species is your…friend, madam?"

"Dragon," Applejack said confidently in her Manehattanite accent, but Spike noticed a small bead of sweat sliding down her face.

"Dragon?" asked the stallion. "I'm sorry, but pets are not allowed in this establishment. Certainly not a pet in the nature of mass murder or destruction."

Spike frowned indignantly, but remembered Applejack's advice to keep his mouth shut and did so.

"He ain't—I mean, he's a tame dragon. He's lived with ponies all his life," Applejack protested, recovering after her use of incorrect grammar. "And if you'll excuse my contradiction, he isn't a pet, but a friend, as I mentioned earlier."

"We offer no kind of treatments for dragons."

Spike could see Applejack's cheeks going red as other ponies, presumably gossips, now became interested in her situation. She was making a public spectacle of herself, but apparently it mattered more to her than it would at other times.

"I'll pay you the extra money." Applejack said, a hint of desperation on the edge of her voice.

The stallion seemed rather exasperated with Applejack's stubborn persistency, a trait that Spike and the others had gotten used to over time.

"We do not accept bribes either," he stated.

"Confound it," Applejack muttered under her breath. "Horsefeathers, that stuck-up…"

"Very well then," Applejack said, raising her voice and speaking formally again. "You may put me down for a mane styling and a pedicure, and my "pet" will stay outside. Shall I tie him to a tree so he doesn't mass-murder anypony?"

Her sarcasm, although made subtle by her formal accent, was not lost on Spike, and he chuckled in spite of himself.

"Go outside an' wait for me," Applejack whispered to Spike. "Try to stay in one place, 'kay?" She shrugged off her saddlebags and gave them to Spike.

Spike nodded, taking them, and went outside, looking back at Applejack one last time.

The saddlebags were sort of heavy, but something else was weighing down on Spike's mind. Would everypony else in Manehattan be afraid of him for being a dragon? What about Applejack's aunt and uncle? What would they think?

Spike didn't want to let down Applejack, but he knew it would be hard to find favor with her family if they were as persnickety as Applejack made them out to be. And Applejack was sensitive about her parents—being as curious as he was, Spike wondered why. Come to think of it, he never had seen anypony introduced to him as her parents, and Apple Bloom was usually in the care of Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, or Applejack.

Twilight had always taught Spike to keep out of others' business, so out of respect for his foster sister and his hard-working friend, he set his thoughts in a different direction.

Manehattan was large, all right. It looked intriguing. Spike hadn't traveled much; he'd really only been in Canterlot, Ponyville, and Appleloosa, along with the occasional vacation. Stay in one place, Applejack had told him. But surely it wouldn't hurt to explore—just a little bit?

Awkwardly carrying Applejack's saddlebags in one arm, Spike looked around. There were many stores and buildings, so many places he could go. As a pony with extremely voluminous hair walked by, Spike saw something on the street that reflected sunlight, flashing a bright glare in his eyes. Covering his eyes briefly, he looked back. The reflected light made him unsure as to what the object was.

A bit? He walked forward to get a closer look, and grinned. It was a diamond. A very small one, but nevertheless a diamond. He picked it up.

"Finders keepers," he chuckled under his breath as he shoved it into one of Applejack's saddlebags. Spike stood up, and in doing so he saw another diamond. He ran up to it, looked at it, and put it with the other one.

There was another. Greed shone in Spike's eyes as he sprinted up to that diamond, and the next. Before long, he was up an alley, a dark, dead end stained with graffiti. Just as he picked up the last one, he heard a muffled thump. Everything seemed to grow a bit darker, and Spike turned.

"Why hello there," whispered a voice that came from the shadows. "I see you've come to join me."

Spike gulped, his pupils growing bigger in an attempt to bring in more light. He couldn't say a word.

"Hold still." said the soft, yet menacing voice. Something scratched Spike's scales as it wrapped around him, and his heart pounded faster. The object tightened, constricting him and scratching him further. Spike's imagination overreacted, and he thought he felt blades cutting against his scales and running across his skin. His throat went dry, and the darkness earned a faint red tint.

"NO!" he shouted. Spike struggled against the thick binds, swinging his arms and the heavy saddlebags with them. He felt them make contact with something, and the thing wrapped around him loosened.

"Wait—get back here!" the voice hissed sharply, but Spike paid no heed. He ran as fast as he could out of the alley, only stopping when he reached the door of the salon and threw himself inside.

The stallion at the desk frowned and began to say something, but Spike interrupted him.

"Look, I know you don't do dragons or whatever," he said, huffing and puffing as he tried to regain his breath, "but can I _just _stay in the waiting area? Please?"

* * *

**That button down there, when clicked...will instantaneously make a muffin show up on the closest table. *Liarjack face***


	12. Like Apples an' Oranges

"Ah don't understand, Spike," Applejack said, her flaxen hair now silky and styled high above her forehead, making Spike chuckle every time he glanced her way. "What in Equestria could have scared you so?"

They were now walking out of the salon, and Applejack had taken back her saddlebags. Her hooves looked more polished and less work-worn than they had before. And her hair, Spike had to admit, _was_ kind of pretty. But they both knew the look didn't fit her.

"I was wandering away from the building, and I went into that alley right there," Spike said, pointing as they passed it. Time had passed, meaning the sun had changed position, and sunlight streamed in, exposing the once-shady area. "Then something came in and cornered me, and it had long, sharp tentacles that wrapped around me. It had an awful voice, like leaves rustling. I only managed to break free. It was about to kill me, AJ! I could have _died_!"

Applejack gave him a skeptical look.

"Y'sure it had long sharp tentacles and an awful rustly voice?"

"Well, maybe not exactly," mumbled Spike. "It wrapped something around me and told me not to run away."

"Somethin' that didn't feel like a tentacle?"

"It was all scratchy and thready."

"Sounds like rope ta me," Applejack said, amused. "You've got a fine imagination, kiddo. But Ah'm just glad that you ain't hurt none, 'cause that would be just awful. Ah wonder what kind of crazy hooligan would be tryin' to steal little ones in broad daylight," she added to herself in a mutter.

"Jus' stay close to me, y'hear?" Applejack said. Spike nodded, if not a bit sulkily, and walked alongside the mare, trying to figure out where they were heading.

After a couple turns down streets, they were going towards what looked like an apartment building, but a pretty small one. The lights were on in the upper room, but the interior was veiled with a white curtain.

Spike neared the door, but Applejack pulled him back, making him yelp unexpectedly. Then she began to dig in her saddlebags, looking for something. Finally she produced a sharp, shiny object.

Spike blinked the reflected sun out of his eyes. "What's that?"

"A hoof filer," Applejack said. "Rarity lent it ta me 'cause she thinks Ah ain't properlike."

"Didn't you already do all that prettifying stuff at the salon?"

Applejack grinned mischievously. "Shore did, but you didn't."

Spike looked down at his well-sharpened, dirt-jammed claws. "But…"

"How much do you want ta stay here instead of out in the cold?"

Spike stuck his tongue out at Applejack and her poufy hairdo, but sighed and held out his claws, grimacing as she dug out the dirt and filed them down smooth.

* * *

"Here goes nothin'," Applejack said quietly. She cleared her throat and looked up at the door, an emblem of two oranges near the top. Raising her hoof, she rapped on the door and waited.

Soon the door was opened by a pale yellow earth pony with her orange-gold tresses wrapped in curlers. Her eyes were blue like sapphires, and a single beauty mark graced her left cheek. Her cutie mark looked similar to her niece's, but in place of the familiar apples were orange slices.

"Oh!" the mare said, daintily but a bit overdramatically. "If it isn't my wonderful niece Applejack! Do forgive me, but in your letter you hadn't specified the exact time you would arrive, so I am _ever_ so sorry you had to see me like this." She smiled and glanced at her curlers.

"Don't worry about a single _thing_, my dear Aunt Orange," Applejack gushed, with the same mature, almost regal, expression. "I haven't seen you in _such_ a long _time _that it's of no matter, really."

Spike noticed as Aunt Orange's face lit up at Applejack's speech. She still hadn't seen him yet.

"Applejack, darling, I see you really _have_ been working on improving your inferior ways. I'm simply _delighted_ to see this."

Applejack's smile faded at "inferior", but either Aunt Orange didn't notice or didn't care.

"May I introduce my friend Spike, who I presume you learned of in my letter?" Applejack said, changing the subject. She gestured to Spike, who waved meekly.

"Um…hi," Spike said, feeling a bit awkward and out of place.

"Ah, yes," Aunt Orange said, inspecting him and looking only slightly interested. "What species is he? Lizard?"

"Dragon," corrected Applejack hurriedly. Before her aunt could react, she added, "He's quite tame, really. He has never bitten or hurt anyone, and in fact he wishes to learn some etiquette from you, auntie."

Aunt Orange raised a brow. "A dragon? Learning etiquette? I'm sorry, darling, but I don't believe you said anything about this…Spike being a dragon in your letter."

"Please," Applejack said. "He's trying to impress a lady," she said, keeping a straight face. "A true _rarity_ among ladies. Aren't you, Spike?"

"Um, yes," Spike said, bearing a grin and giving two thumbs-ups to Aunt Orange, who seemed nonplussed by his gesture. When her aunt looked away, he stuck out his tongue at Applejack and crinkled his nose just as Aunt Orange looked at him suddenly.

Spike froze and quickly cleared his throat, hiding his claws behind his back.

"Who is it, Valencia?" asked a male voice from inside the room, and Aunt Orange sidestepped to reveal a stallion with the same light yellow coat but with a grass-green mane. His cutie mark was a whole orange.

"It's our sweet niece Applejack, Hamlin," responded Aunt Orange. "And her friend…Spike the dragon. But according to our relative he is perfectly safe…that is, if we can trust our niece's word. But I'm sure we can, _can't we_, Applejack?"

Applejack blinked rapidly and nodded, grinning convincingly. Spike forced a smile for the benefit of Applejack's family, but was rushed right past.

"Applejack!" said Uncle Orange, giving AJ a good hearty hoofshake. "I've heard no bad news, so I presume that you, your brother, and your, ahem, dear old grandmother are getting along well?" He chuckled.

"Yes," said Applejack, her smile sinking ever so slightly. "I have a little sister too, do you recall?"

"Apple Bloom," Spike added.

"…Oh yes, I remember," Aunt Orange said. "You and your siblings were always so unruly. Your mother was already dying from exhaustion and you three just helped her to her death bed." She chuckled. "But do come inside. We can't have you just standing outside our doors the whole night."

Spike looked up and saw Applejack's face contort painfully. When she noticed him looking, she scowled and walked past him. He quickly followed.

"Why don't you settle down and put your bags in the guest room? Do make yourself at home," Uncle Orange said.

"I'll do that," Applejack said, still bearing her almost unrealistic grin. Spike followed her down the hall to the guest room.

"It's almost like your aunt and uncle didn't notice me, huh, AJ?" Spike asked. "I was sort of afraid they might not like me or something."

"They don't," Applejack muttered. "Whenever there's somethin' or somepony they don't like, they just don't say anything about it. 'Cause that's the _sophisticated_ way ta handle things."

"Oh."

Spike looked around the little room. The walls were pale orange and the ceiling was orange. There were orange curtains on the window overlooking the other side of Manehattan and an orange comforter on the bed. Little wooden sculptures of oranges, perfectly carved and painted, adorned the tops of the bedposts. Decorative pictures in orange frames lined the walls. The dresser by the window had orange knobs and another sculpted orange on top. It was clear that the Oranges really liked oranges.

"Wow. So much orange," Spike commented, looking sideways at Applejack, who was sourly stuffing things in the orange-knobbed dresser.

"Shore is. They're right proud of bein' Oranges, _real_ proud." Applejack said. "Ah love 'em an' all, but she had no right ta talk 'bout my ma like that."

"Um…"

"Ferget Ah said anything." Applejack looked into an orange-rimmed mirror at her hair and grinned, for real this time. "Heh heh. Ah shore do look funny."

Spike laughed too and was about to go back down the hall when suddenly he was knocked backwards. Applejack turned.

"Spike? You all r—_lan'sakes_!" she exclaimed. In front of the door a little window of light and energy was forming. Soon Twilight Sparkle appeared inside of it, as well of her surroundings. She was in her parents' house, Spike realized.

"Heavens ta Betsy, Twi, don't scare us like that!" Applejack said.

"I'm sorry," Twilight said. "But I was just eager to check on you. Apparently Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie ran into trouble finding a place to stay and are just going to stay with Chief Thunderhooves and his tribe."

"How about you guys?" asked Spike. "I see you're at Mom and Dad's place already."

Twilight smiled as he said this. "We're fine. Rarity's been telling Mom all about her dressmaking, and they've been all smiles since we got here. How about you two?"

"Fine an' dandy." Applejack said as Twilight grinned at her friend's unnatural hairstyle. "An' Ah already _know_ Ah look loony."

"I'm fine too," Spike said. "I only almost had what could have been a near death experience." He couldn't keep the sarcasm from creeping into his voice, but Twilight didn't notice.

"_What_? What happened?"

"When Applejack was getting her loony hairstyle I sort of wandered, and then somepony tried to tie me up. And then they told me not to leave. But then I made my heroic escape and ta-da! Here I am, unhurt."

Twilight looked almost skeptical. "What did this person look like?"

In retrospect, Spike hadn't been able to see in the shadowy alley. The sun hadn't yet been at the right angle to project sunlight into the crack between the buildings. That and, Spike suddenly remembered vaguely, the person had had a dark cloak on, although he hadn't realized it before. And spoke only in whispers—hadn't those been the characteristics Rarity had identified earlier?

"I think," Spike said slowly, "it was the same person who wanted to buy that dress from Rarity. The dress with the Incandescent thing on it."

"Weird," Twilight murmured. She turned. "Rarity! Can you come over here please?"

Soon the other unicorn trotted happily into the little glowing window, wearing a fuzzy cyan coat. "Hello, Twilight. Oh! And Spike, Applejack…oh my! Applejack, you look simply smashing! What's the occasion?"

"My aunt an' uncle have high standards. _Really _high standards," Applejack said impassively.

"Good," Rarity said airily, also taking note of the bedroom Applejack and Spike were in. "Hopefully that might knock some fashion sense into you. Your family knows a thing or two about interior design as well, I see. Very coordinative! Very unique!"

"Very orange," Spike put in.

Twilight looked to Rarity and turned the subject off trend.

"Rarity, when you got that customer, can you tell us what they said _exactly_?"

"I couldn't possibly remember, but they didn't say much. Just asked me where I'd gotten the stone for the bodice of the dress, asked how long I had been in possession of it, and then hinted that they would pay a lot of money to be the proud owner of more." Rarity smiled brilliantly and her eyes shone the way they did whenever she got talking about successful business. "Honestly, I don't know why you're so worried over nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's so much more opportunity in Canterlot than in my little washed-up hometown!" Without another glance, the snow-white unicorn left.

"I'm sorry about her behavior," Twilight apologized after a moment. "I'm sure she's just very excited. She hasn't been to Canterlot more than once or twice, if that."

She turned as who Spike recognized as her dad called her name.

"I have to go. Glad I could talk to you both," Twilight said. "I'll check on both of you later, okay?"

"Later," Applejack said, and Spike waved. The vortex fizzled out in a shimmer of remaining light, then vanished completely.

"Applejack, darling! What's keeping you?" called Aunt Orange from down the hall.

"Coming!" called Applejack in her Manhattanite voice, and galloped into the other room, Spike following behind.

"Oh, darling, no, please no!" Aunt Orange exclaimed, a stricken expression on her face. "Please don't run through the halls. Where were you brought up, a barn?"

Uncle Orange walked in. "In her case, yes," he chuckled.

"Oh, that's right," Aunt Orange said, and they both laughed lightly.

Applejack's face went red, and Spike sighed. Somehow, he already knew that this stay would be very, very long.

* * *

**Rarity is not a big fat meanie-pants. Just overexcited at being in Canterlot for the first...second...third...whichever time this is.**

**And no, that button will not get you a free muffin. Derpy refuses to deliver them so if you want one that's entirely between you and her.**

**And expect chapters to be updated less often for a while...sorry this one is so short.**

**I nearly forgot...thanks to all the random Spike fans who are are either so loyal or crazy to read twelve chapters of an amateur's writing.**


	13. The Journal With the Green Cover

"Applejack."

It was a soft whisper, so she probably couldn't hear it. Spike tried again, but this time with more urgency.

"_Applejack_!"

This time Applejack turned, with a glance to her aunt and uncle, who were outside greeting guests.

"What?"

"No one told me that your aunt and uncle were inviting friends over."

Applejack looked down slowly at the table she was standing at. "They're havin' a celebration in my honor. They didn't tell you because they…don't take kindly to ya. It would prob'ly be best if you stay outta their way. Why don't you just go play in our room? Maybe Twilight'll check on you."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "_Play_? Really?"

"No, Ah meant—" Applejack stopped mid-sentence. "You already _know_ what Ah mean! Jus' head along now and stop tryin' ta be difficult!"

"You're the one who dragged me here," Spike pouted.

Applejack stared hard at him. "Excuse me? Ah did _not_ drag you here! You yerself said you wanted ta come along with me! You could've gone with yer beloved Rarity or with Rainbow Dash if it pleased you, but no, you came with me! If you only came with me ta drive me insane, congratulations. Yer doin' it already. Now run along afore Ah have to take that attitude of yers an' whip ya round the backside with it. Go on now! Shoo!"

Spike frowned at her, kicked her in the front shin, and stalked away.

He was about to slam the door to their room, but thought better of it and closed it silently before throwing himself onto the orange bed.

"I'm sorry, Applejack," he whispered into the mattress. "I'm so, so sorry."

Spike rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Was Trixie—or at least her memories—really having that much of an effect on him? He'd never felt so angry before.

What would Twilight say? Things were seriously getting worse. Spike didn't want to be this way for the rest of his life…

Sighing, Spike hopped back off the bed. He wondered how long he would have to stay confined in this room…doing nothing…

He paced back and forth across the carpet, listening to the sounds of the city. It was considerably louder, with ponies hailing taxi carriages and all the talking that went on outside.

Spike stopped at the window. It was low enough for him to look out and see, so he did. He played little games with himself, finding which mares had the tallest mane and which gentlecolts helped the most damsels in distress. He saw one fine stallion who laid his coat over a puddle for a mare to walk across, helped a filly carry several heavy packages, informed an elderly mare that there was a thread hanging from her dress and she should be careful not to trip, and kissed the hoof of a pretty mare who blushed and blinked rapidly.

Were all Manehattanites like this? So shallow and pompous and boring? If so, Spike sure was glad AJ had gone back to Ponyville.

Spike looked to his left and saw once again the little wooden sculpture of an orange. He wrapped his claws around it and lifted. It was actually surprisingly heavy, so much so that it remained sitting on the dresser top. Spike lowered his arm, cracked his knuckles, and tried again, this time applying more strength.

With a snap, the sculpture came apart from the dresser, the excess strength throwing Spike to the ground with a cry. He landed on his back and took a few seconds to recover before sitting upright.

"Oh no," he moaned, looking at the sculpture in his hands. There was dried glue on the bottom when he turned it over, along with a large spot of white paint on the bottom of the clear, dry glue. Spike stood up and rushed to the dresser. Sure enough, an ugly spot where the paint had been taken off remained.

Spike groaned at his stupidity, tossing the orange to his left claw. It hadn't been heavy at all. Just glued to the dresser top so that a stupid little dragon like him wouldn't be able to remove it…

Mind whirring, Spike turned to the kerosene lamp on the bedside table and moved it to the dresser so that the non-painted patch couldn't be seen under it. Then he opened the bottom dresser drawer and shoved the wooden orange into it. He slammed the drawer shut, but it rebounded and only ended up more open.

Spike slapped himself on the forehead and jammed the orange further into the drawer. As he did, his claw brushed against something cold.

At first he thought it might be one of the gems, spilled from the backpack he brought. But as he pulled the object out, it appeared to be the tip of an ebony-black pen, sleek and cool to the touch. He frowned. Applejack must have brought it. But what did she need a pen for?

Looking into the drawer, Spike pulled something else out. It was a journal. Slightly worn out, it had a cover of light green cloth and the binding was sewn, just like a published book.

Tentatively he opened the cover and read the one word on the inside page. It was a little bit hard to read, but it was legible.

_Applejack_, it read.

Applejack had a journal? She didn't seem like the type to carry around a journal. It seemed like something Twilight would do.

Curiosity overtook the dragon. He turned to the door, where muffled sound came from the dining room. He looked back at the cloth-covered journal in his hands. He smiled.

Surely AJ wouldn't get back for a while.

He lighted the lamp with his breath, making it aglow with bright green flames. Then he turned to the next page, the first one that had lines in it. Spike began to read silently to himself.

_I'm not the type for journals, I know. But Twilight mentioned it first, and sides, I could work on my grammar a bit more. Since I dropped out and all.  
Apple Bloom is doing pretty well in schoolwork, and I'm mighty proud of her. She's the best little sister a gal could possibly have. Funny that I didn't think so when she became a member of our humble little family. The only thing with Apple Bloom is that she and her friends are just too intent on getting their cutie marks. It ain't a bad thing, but they shouldn't spend so much time on it.  
I was the last in my class to get a cutie mark. In fact I left school before I got it. That was when I left to see Aunt and Uncle Orange. A couple days after I got back, Apple Bloom was born! Thanks to Rainbow Dash I got home in time for my new little sister._

Spike flipped to another random page.

_Wonder what it's like to be in love. Rarity and Big Macintosh been telling me all about it, but what do they know. Unless…  
Darn it, if Big Macintosh's been meeting some filly at evening time I'll bash his head in so it sticks out the other side of his lovesick body.  
Thank Celestia Apple Bloom ain't interested in them colts yet. Colts are troublemakers. Braeburn sure is, and I know for a fact that he's courted more n three fillies, if not four.  
I guess the time will come someday. Oh horsefeathers, I'm not old nuff to settle down. My duty is to run this apple farm, and run it like I mean it.  
By the way, I ain't been lookin at them colts._

Spike chuckled to himself softly. If the Oranges were planning on having more evening dinner parties, he wouldn't be bored. Not when he had his claws on _this _book.

He realized that he hadn't eaten anything for what seemed to be a long time. Spike looked into the open drawer and dug through it.

His backpack wasn't in there. Applejack must have put her saddlebags in that drawer and his backpack in another. Spike was about to pull open the top drawer when he noticed a glint in the bottom drawer.

He leaned down. It was one of the diamonds. No one had removed them from AJ's saddlebags.

Could it possibly be poisoned or dangerous in any way?

Better safe than sorry was what Twilight always said, so Spike gathered all the diamonds and tossed them out the open window.

In the upper drawer, Spike found the ruby he had packed and sucked on it slowly. He found himself tired, and it was only a matter of time before he curled up on the carpet, fast asleep.

* * *

"_What is a little filly like you doing out here in the middle of the night?"_

_Trixie took a sharp intake of breath and turned toward the older, feminine-sounding voice. It was all over now. It would be back with her mother and an entire life of shame to face._

_In the dark, Trixie couldn't make out who stood there, but the mare seemed kind. She wore a gold-hued cloak, but the absence of light made it rather hard to see the color. And strangely enough, warmth and a dim glow seemed to radiate from her body._

_Trixie quickly made a lie—or rather, stretched the truth a bit._

"_I'm homeless. I don't have any place to go to, ma'am."_

"_Oh?" The mare asked. "Is this the truth?"_

"_Y-yes, ma'am."_

"_You're lying." The mare chuckled softly and Trixie could just make out a wink. "Don't worry, I won't ask too many questions. I think I already know what's going on here."_

_Trixie backed away slightly. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm not going anywhere with you."_

_The mare wrapped her foreleg around Trixie softly. "Not even to my humble little home? You'll catch your death of cold if you're out here."_

"_No way!" Trixie cried. "I'm not going to your house!"_

_The older one laughed again. "Oh, silly. I live in Canterlot. In a big, warm castle where there are guards at every corner, always protecting it to the best of their ability."_

"_You're joking."_

"_No, no," the mare said, "I'm no joker. Just come with me. You'll be safe, my child."_

_Trixie took one little step forward, unsure. "Who…exactly…are you?" she asked._

"_My name is Celly. Come on, it's getting chilly out here."_

Celly? _Trixie thought. Celly looked behind her occasionally to see if she followed, and smiled in such a way that made Trixie feel as though they'd met before._

…Celly…

* * *

Spike awoke early in the morning, stretched out on the pillow at the top of the bed. Someone must have moved him in the middle of the night.

He looked and found Applejack sleeping on the other end of the bed. She had let her mane down and it spread across the mattress in golden, honeyed ripples. When her hair was tied or up it never seemed like she had…so much of it.

There were faint shadows under her eyes, and she looked as though the party had taken the better part of the night. Her chest heaved up and down with each weary breath she took, and her mouth was wide open, saliva dripping down her cheek. And she was snoring. Loudly.

Spike stifled a giggle and wished he had a tape recorder.

It really was early, seeing as the sun was only just peeking over the horizon. Spike's stomach grumbled. He needed breakfast.

Slowly, as not to wake Applejack, he slid off the bed and crept toward the door. Little by little, he turned the doorknob and walked down the hallway.

When he walked into the living room, he found Aunt Orange sitting on the couch, examining what looked like a scrapbook with an orange cover. Her blue eyes skimmed across the pages, long lashes fluttering with each blink. Unsure of what to say or do, Spike cleared his throat. Aunt Orange looked up.

"Oh, darling. It's…er, what was your name again?" she smiled and crinkled her eyes up sweetly.

"Spike," Spike said. "I'm Spike, Aunt Orange."

"Mm, yes. Now I remember," Aunt Orange said. "Please, call me Valencia. Because, you see, I'm not exactly your aunt, am I?" She laughed her tinkling, shallow laugh.

Spike forced a laugh too. "Valencia," he repeated.

"There, that's a dear," Aunt Orange said. She turned back to the scrapbook she was looking at.

Spike sat down on the orange couch, right next to her. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Aunt Orange seemed slightly taken aback that he hadn't left, but answered his question.

"It's our family scrapbook, Hamlin and mine. Or rather, mine, because men don't seem to care about preserving memories for future generations, do they now?" She laughed again. She laughed a lot, but she never really _actually_ laughed, if that made sense.

He shrugged. "I guess not. Do you mind if I look at it too?"

He knew he was already off on a bad note with Applejack's relatives, so he'd have to do his best to get them to at least think fondly of him.

"Why, sure, Spike," Aunt Orange said hesitantly. "It'll be quite nice to actually be able to show my hobbies to someone other than myself, hm?" Another laugh.

Spike looked over at the pictures, many of them containing either Aunt or Uncle Orange. Some had other classy-looking ponies in them, and others were pictures of scenery. As Aunt Orange turned another page, Spike could see a faded picture featuring an older filly with a pale yellow coat, a ginger mane, and light blue eyes. Beside her stood another filly, slightly taller and more muscular. She also had a light yellow coat, but she had green eyes. Her rugged mane was strawberry blond. And her face was flecked with brown freckles all across her nose. She looked familiar, but if that was Aunt Orange in the picture next to her, Spike hadn't been yet born when the picture was taken.

"Ah, yes. That was my sister," Aunt Orange said rather stiffly. "Cara. Or Cara-cara, as was her nickname."

"Is that…"

"Yes. Cara was my only sibling; therefore she would have to be the mother of your good friend Applejack, right?" Aunt Orange laughed once more, sounding feathery but unrealistic. "Cara was a good sister, and her children are absolutely darling. But I do wish she had done the right thing and married another Orange instead of going off and living on a dirty old farm with that...colt. What was his name? Ah, I remember now. Wagener. Awful, undistinguished name, that." She clucked and shook her head.

"Weren't the Oranges your family, though?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but don't be silly. My lineage isn't the only family who raises oranges. Yet, we aren't exactly common. Not like those Apples." Aunt Orange sniffed. "But I can't do much but pity poor Applejack, as she has had no choice in her parents nor her upbringing."

Spike wasn't sure what to say, so he just watched as Aunt Orange turned the page again. There was another picture of Cara, only as a young mare this time. Aunt Orange stood next to her and they were both smiling. However, Cara had a big wide grin and Aunt Orange had but a dainty smile. Aunt Orange, Spike noticed, had the cutie mark she bore now. But Cara, nearly full-grown, had none.

Aunt Orange noticed him staring and cleared her throat. "My sister didn't earn her cutie mark in childhood. We were all so baffled by it, and we knew that no fine gentlecolt would want to ask the hoof in marriage of a mare without a cutie mark."

"So she never had a cutie mark?" Spike asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Oh, heavens no. She got her cutie mark, but it was after she met that farm colt Wagener bringing apples to a factory to be made into brand name applesauce. All that time I had eaten it and had no idea it was from…Ponyville. Ugh, I never bought it again. Anyways, after Cara and Wagener started, er, courting, she finally earned her cutie mark."

Aunt Orange pointed to another picture with her manicured hoof. There was a full-grown Cara, with her characteristic grin. The same freckles dotted her face, but on her flank was something that hadn't been in the other pictures. It was an apple shaped like a heart, the bottom of the apple going thinner than the top. An arrow went through the heart-shaped apple.

Aunt Orange turned to the next page, and there was one last picture of Cara. This one had an orange-coated stallion with a red-auburn mane and green eyes as well. Spike assumed it was Wagener. In between the mare and the stallion was a young colt, with a red coat and strawberry blond hair. Big Macintosh, he realized.

As Aunt Orange flipped through the scrapbook, Spike found that there were no other pictures of her sister or her family. Aunt Orange's face was rigid.

"So…what happened to Applejack's parents?" he dared to ask.

Aunt Orange didn't answer for a few moments, but finally she spoke. "My sister was horrifically stubborn. All that work was getting to her after having two more foals. Cara was used to the luxurious life of Manehattan, not the rugged ways of the country. In the end, it all got the better of her and she got sick. And not long after the birth of her third child, she passed away."

"…Oh," Spike said quietly.

"If only she'd stayed in the city," Aunt Orange whispered. "Cara was so blind and stupid."

"What about Wagener?" Spike asked.

"He died of grief." Aunt Orange said without emotion. She said no more. After a few minutes' passing, she got up and walked into her and Uncle Orange's bedroom.

Spike looked once more at the young Big Macintosh, the happy couple, the two smiling sisters. With a slight jolt, he realized that what he knew was sort of like…a secret.

"Spike!"

Spike looked up to see Applejack standing over him, her mane still hanging around her neck in tangled clumps. She had fire in her blazing green eyes and quickly closed the scrapbook.

"What in tarnation are you lookin' at? What did my aunt tell you?"

Spike said nothing, his eyes wide. "Don't be so mad," he said. "It was a long time ago! You should be over it by now."

"Ah know Ah should!" Applejack snapped, and galloped back into the guest room.

"Applejack, is that you, dear? Did I not tell you that you shouldn't run in the halls?" Aunt Orange laughed her shallow laugh from her bedroom.

The Apple family and the Orange family were definitely a lot more complicated than Spike could have guessed, he realized.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet! Yay! I forgot to mention it earlier, but a Valencia is a type of orange. So is a Hamlin. So is a Cara Cara. And a Wagener is a type of apple... If it weren't for ponies, you'd probably never find me on Wikipedia looking up types of apples or oranges.**

**If you already knew while you were reading that Valencias, Hamlins, and Cara Caras are all types of oranges and that a Wagener is a type of apple, well, kudos to you, O knowledgeable fruit lover. And I guess I lied, if Cara and Wagener were considered fan characters...sorry about that...**

**Well, see you at Chapter 14!**

**~thinkpink23**


	14. The North Pole's Magnetism

Breakfast, of course, included oranges in the meal. There was one tiny serving of eggs, two fourths of toast, and three orange slices, as well as orange juice. Spike's still empty stomach made him grumble at Applejack, but she only rolled her eyes and told him she had already warned him.

Lunch was no larger in portion and consisted of a small pile of rice with sauce and some funny, wavy, crunchy things that Aunt Orange claimed to be mushrooms. On top of the little rice hill was a sprig of parsley, which Spike had never really been able to like. But hungry as he was, he devoured the whole meal.

Applejack was doing really well at not complaining, and maintaining her Manehattanite act. But Spike wasn't the only one with an empty stomach, she said, and with her aunt and uncle's permission she and Spike headed out into the town.

"Thanks fer puttin' up with all that," Applejack said. She was wearing a green dress, the same shade as her eyes. It had a yellow sash and little yellow flowers around the hem. A matching headband was wrapped around the base of the towering golden structure that was her mane.

"Ah know yer a growing dragon and you need yer food." She wasn't mad anymore about the scrapbook, although she had been earlier in the morning. She had already apologized before breakfast, and claimed she was only quarrelsome because of hunger. But Spike knew that AJ wasn't good with lies—she _was_ the Element of Honesty after all—and she seemed a bit uncomfortable with her claim.

"It's fine. I just wish they were more…open," Spike admitted. "Where are we going?" He hoped that there might be a restaurant that served gemstones. It was still something that he had yet to experience, but considering how most Manehattanites didn't seem welcome to dragons, it wasn't very likely.

"Ah dunno," Applejack said. "Just anywhere where we might come across some helpful information." She was quiet for a few seconds. "...Ah did try to bring Trixie up on the subject last night at the party, but somepony commented on how awful her show was and from that point on everypony refused to speak of her. Funny how that works, ain't it? How hard is it to be accepted here?"

"If everypony here won't talk about Trixie—and I don't particularly blame them 'cause she really sucks—then what will we do? We can't really just stay here and not do anything, can we?" Spike asked.

"Well…actually, Ah kinda think—" Applejack started hesitantly, but then shook her head and acted as if she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah?"

"What? Ah didn't say nothin'," Applejack said quickly, her green eyes moving left and right nervously.

Spike rolled his eyes at Applejack's obvious lie and her piled-up mane.

"Yes you did."

"Ah guess my ma would've liked it if Ah bonded with her sister," Applejack mumbled. "Even if she an' Aunt Orange weren't exactly on…_friendly_ terms."

Spike said nothing. He almost felt caught in between with Applejack's family issues.

"Hey, there's a place," he said, pointing to a restaurant. There was a sign outside that said that sautéed hay and clover was only ten bits, which seemed like a good price, whatever "sautéed" meant. But at this point, Spike was pretty much willing to eat anything.

"Why not," Applejack said.

Wallflower Parlor was the name of the restaurant, and Spike had probably made a good choice judging from all the classy ponies already inside, waiting for a table. Either that or they were all just going with the crowd. _Sort of like how if you followed somepony who was following you, you'd just go in circles around and around_, Spike thought.

"Oh my," Applejack said under her breath. "Shore is crowded, ain't it."

"Crowded is a sad understatement," Spike said. He turned to look behind him to see if they could get out the door, but already a line had accumulated behind them. Getting out would be a pain and probably hard to do politely, and if they changed their minds and came back to Wallflower Parlor they'd have to wait even longer to get to the front of the line. He braced himself for what would probably be a long afternoon.

"...Spike..." Applejack said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Well, uh, Twilight appeared ta me this morning when Ah was fussing with my hair. She said that she tried to find Trixie usin' her location an' whatever spell but it didn't work. It's apparently supposed to always work, 'cause it was created by some smartypants with a beard…the one Twi dressed up as on Nightmare Night that one time."

"Starswirl the Bearded, one of the most brilliant and wise unicorns in the history of his species," Spike quoted. "Known for creating many of the spells used by unicorns today, including the—"

"All right! Ah don't need a lecture," Applejack said.

"Twilight force-fed me that information. What, didja think I tried to learn it myself?" Spike rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"…Right. So she says that the spell only won't work if the pony yer tryin' ta find is dead. There's no other known spell that'll shield you from bein' found by her location whatzit spell. An' if Trixie is dead…" Applejack grimaced. "…you'll be gone to us afore the end of the year."

* * *

It was over a half hour later, and there were still ponies ahead of them waiting to be shown to a table. Spike was beginning to wish that they had just left when they had the chance. He was getting hungry…he'd eat anything, as long as he had enough.

"Ah! Is this the Applejack I have heard so much about?" came a hearty stallion's voice from the very back of the line. It came from a well-dressed navy blue unicorn with silvery white hair and a compass rose for a cutie mark. Applejack blinked rapidly and looked left and right as all the attention turned on her.

"Who's that?" whispered Spike, putting a claw next to his mouth.

"Ah don't know," Applejack whispered back. She raised her voice uncertainly.

"Um, is it I tha—whom…you are…speaking to?" she asked.

"If you are indeed Applejack, niece of the beautiful Valencia and her husband, then yes, it is you," chuckled the stallion. He appeared to be an important personage, because the ponies in the line stepped aside for him to pass through. With but a few long strides the stallion approached Spike and Applejack.

"Please pardon me, sir, but may I inquire how you know who I am?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, call me North Pole. I am a good friend of your aunt and uncle, and I was aware that their beloved niece was coming to visit. Hamlin and Valencia invited me to the dinner party in your honor last night, but I arrived much later than I expected, thus rendering me unable to attend, much to my dismay. But what a fortunate coincidence that I could meet you at the delightful Wallflower Parlor!" North Pole knelt to kiss Applejack's hoof and arose.

"You see, I am a painter of both landscapes and portraits. Your aunt and uncle showed me a few pictures of you as a filly and sent me some of your pictures taken last night, which I received this morning. I knew at an instant that you would be my next subject of art! So, fair Applejack, would you mind doing me the small favor of letting me paint your likeness? I might even let you keep the painting," North Pole coaxed with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

"That's mighty kind of ya—er, I mean that I would quite enjoy that," Applejack said. "When will we have this appointment?"

"Allow me to treat you and your, ah, little friend to lunch," North Pole said, eying Spike with interest. "Then I shall escort you back to your aunt and uncle's place and we shall go from there. Very well?"

"Quite," Applejack grinned.

"Tch…little friend," muttered Spike to himself.

* * *

Spike twirled his fork absentmindedly in the remains of his hay and clover dish. Applejack and North Pole had been engrossed in conversation ever since they got their table, and he was sick of not being part of anything. He knew he shouldn't be angry—AJ was only making a new friend—but he couldn't help it. He _was_ angry. Well, not exactly angry…just…

Bored. Bored to sleep…

* * *

"_We'll be taking a ride to the castle from here," Celly explained after they stopped to take a rest. She raised her head and her horn began to glow from under her hood. Sure enough, in a few minutes, a carriage appeared out of the starry sky, pulled by two guards._

_Trixie was beginning to get suspicious. This was obviously not just anypony. "Who are you?" Trixie demanded. "What kind of pony claims she lives in the Princess' castle and has a flying carriage, _"Celly"_?"_

"_I do," Celly said. "Just come with me."_

"_Why should I? You might be trying to hurt me," Trixie said defensively, and backed away. "I will tell the Princess you've been impersonating her."_

_One of the guards coughed._

"_She _is_ the Princess."_

_Trixie frowned and looked at Celly. "Wait, Celly? As in Celestia…?" She gasped and knelt down. Having not known what the princess looked like—she had been kept holed up in her mother's trailer for most of her life—she had not been able to identify her._

"_My name is Princess Celestia, or Celly for short," Celly said. "I sense that you are a gifted young filly, and I would like you to attend my School for Gifted Unicorns. That is, if it isn't too much to ask," she said with a wink._

_Trixie stood still in shock. Gifted? But what about all the times she had tried magic, and failed?_

"_I…am not gifted, Your Highness," she said. "I must refuse your offer."_

"_You are," Celly said gently. "You just need to learn a little, that's all."_

"…_well…okay," Trixie said. She slowly climbed into the carriage alongside the Princess._

_The filly started thinking, and smiled. _This could be my chance! If I can really learn _real_ magic, then I _will _show them all how great and powerful I really am!

"_Oh yes, but I must warn you, there will be an entrance exam," Celly said. Trixie paled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do absolutely outstanding."_

_Yes, if not for the simple fact that Trixie knew no magic… But she had already agreed to this school. There was no turning back. Trixie took a breath as this new possibility of the future hit her as hard as the cold wind hitting her face as they sailed forth._

* * *

"Spike, wake up! We're going now."

Spike jerked awake, his head resting in his arms on the tabletop. "Hm?" Hazily he remembered where they were. North Pole was looking intently at him and Applejack was using a napkin to wipe her face. Spike rubbed his eyes and jumped off the stool he had been sitting on.

"You're a dragon," North Pole stated, with that same look of interest he had shown before.

"Oh, so you've noticed. And did you think I was a pony all this time?" Spike responded sarcastically. "Look, there are things I can change but I can't change who I am, got it?"

"Shut yer mouth right now, Spike! Ah won't put up with this anymore!" Applejack said harshly, forgetting to mask her accent. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hooves.

"So the dragon finally speaks," North Pole chuckled. "I daresay the _mare_ has finally spoken as well."

"I can explain," Applejack said, looking down at the floor and walking in front of Spike. "I did not by any means—"

"No need to explain," North Pole said with a wave of his hoof. "I am a traveler as well. Although this is my hometown, I have seen many different ponies with many different backgrounds, and I embrace them all." He winked. "Even if they _do_ come from the wild, wild west."

Spike stepped out from behind Applejack.

"Spike, would you please apologize to North Pole." Applejack gave him a superior look. "Just because your Twilight Sparkle ain—isn't here doesn't mean you are allowed to be rude."

"Sorry," Spike mumbled, not really feeling sorry at all.

"I know quite a bit about dragons, and from what I know they can have a temper sometimes. Especially in the growing stages." North Pole began to lead the way out of the restaurant, and once again ponies stepped aside to let him pass. Applejack pushed Spike in front of her, presumably so she could keep an eye on him.

_Temper. Suuure,_ Spike thought sourly. _That North Pole is such a goody four-shoes. _It only made things worse that he had to walk all the way back to the Oranges' place staring at the neatly groomed tail of said goody four-shoes.

* * *

"Oh, Hamlin! Guess who our darling niece brought back with her to visit!" Aunt Orange's voice rang out. "It's our dear friend North Pole!" She laughed.

"I would like to paint a portrait of your niece," North Pole said. "If you'll allow me, I shall set up my studio in here."

"Oh, of course," Aunt Orange said.

"Why, North Pole," Uncle Orange said as he came into the room. "We haven't seen you since before you left for the celestial city of Canterlot two months ago! So very, very glad we could see you again!"

"I presume that you and Applejack have made acquaintances, then, hm?" asked Aunt Orange with a laugh.

"Yes, we have," Applejack said, smiling. "And I very much enjoy his company."

As Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange led North Pole to another room, Applejack paused before following them.

"Spike, you just wanna make trouble wherever you go, don't you," she said. "Well, you ain't gonna make trouble right now. Yer gonna go to our room and stay there."

"Of course I will, fair Applejack," Spike said with a bow.

Applejack seemed unsure if he was making fun of her or not, so she just turned and walked down the hall.

Spike turned towards the other hall and grinned widely, rubbing his claws together. Maybe Applejack thought she could punish him with boredom, but not this time. This time, he had his secret weapon.

And it was found inside a green cloth cover.

* * *

**Remember North Pole from Best Night Ever? One of the dudes with the compass rose on his flank? Not to be confused with his twin brother South Pole.  
**

**So, who got something pony-related this week? I just started my pony collection and now I have Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, and a Pinkie Pie recolor named Plumsweet. And I was attempting to make Pinkie's hair look good, but it failed. Because, you see, I am in need of straws and bobby pins.**

**But Ah certainly do wish that Applejack's truck wasn't pink. I wish Celestia weren't pink. I wish Fluttershy's hair wasn't so pink. Look, Hasbro, I know you need to make money, but here's a tip: keep your pink, but make a white version of Celly. And give us some stallion dolls. And a Derpy doll. I'm telling you, you'll be rakin' in the dough like nopony's business.**

**Oh yes, and I have one more thing to say:**

**ITscH TWalAGhT ScHPahkEEL AIn HUrR BaWloOUN!**

**Cruddy commercial reference. Go Google it.  
**


	15. Intruder Alert!

**Welcome to the fifteenth chapter.  
If you find a plothole/bad pacing/uncharacter-like behavior/problem in general, please tell me. Don't skip over a plothole and leave me to make a fool of myself. Because this is sort of the biggest challenge I have tried to tackle: writing a long story that is interesting and makes sense...  
Aside from that, it appears we will be getting two Applejack episodes in a row soon, which delights me.  
Anyhoo, you can read now. **

* * *

Applejack's journal was easy to find. It was right where Spike had left it the night before, in the bottom drawer of the dresser. He picked it up, shut the drawer, and leaped onto the orange-covered bed. He opened the book and flipped the pages a few times before he started to read.

_That Rainbow Dash. She thinks she's all that. Fer what—the wings? You're born with wings, but you ain't born with strength like mine. Rainbow is hard to get along with, but we do just fine…I guess. But I ain't ever gonna forgive her for flying through all the trees and knocking down the apple buds.  
Cheerilee asined (probly spelt wrong) some math problems for Apple Bloom to do last night, and I couldn't help her. Big Macintosh did, but not before givin me that smug look of his, as if he's better n me cause he can do all that stuff. I left school before I was Apple Bloom's age and haven't been back since, and a pony forgets stuff in the course of that many years. Maybe I'll get Twilight to help me so I can show Mac what I can really do._

Spike turned the page and was about to read when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Twilight Sparkle, using her location and communication spell.

"Twilight? I thought that spell didn't work on dragons," he said. "I'm not a pony and I don't have a cutie mark."

"The original spell didn't," Twilight said, grinning so widely it was almost scary and twitching with what appeared to be excitement. "But I modified the spell so that it could find somepony through a DNA sample!"

"A sample of what now?"

"You know, DNA. The genetic code inside an organism that acts as the basic blueprint for its being and is inherited through its biological parents? Well, it wasn't easy, but I modified a spell successfully! Who knows, I might just become the next legend in magical science!" Twilight beamed, but her smile faded when she saw Spike's dull expression.

"What's the matter, Spike? Aren't you excited? I mean, it's a big step for me in my hopes of improving unicorn knowledge of magic and science."

"No," Spike said flatly, toying with the pages of Applejack's journal. "All I see is another hopeless equine swallowed up with self-pride." He looked back down, but his eyes looked up at her occasionally.

Twilight looked quite hurt, but she said calmly, "You know what, Spike? I forgive you."

"I didn't say sorry. You can't forgive me." Spike said.

"Well, I forgive you in advance then. When you're all normal you'll say sorry to me and then I won't have to forgive you because I just did. Anyways, I have something to tell you—"

"What if I don't want to hear it?" Spike asked, interrupting Twilight. He hoped she would leave so he could get back to his reading. Maybe there was something in the journal he could use as blackmail. Besides, it was fun to see how far he could push Twilight. Spike knew he was being irritating, but that was the point. Payback for all the times she had restricted him, reprimanded him, and made him learn pointless information.

"Where's Applejack, then?" Twilight demanded. "Perhaps _she _would be proud to hear the news that you just brushed off."

"Somepony's painting her a picture," Spike replied. "You won't be able to talk to her for a while."

"I talked to the Princess, Spike. She said that not too long ago, she passed a law against creating the memory stones—the Incandescents—because it was awful what was happening to ponies. She said that it usually never happened, but after all these years somepony made one or two, and the results were catastrophic when the stones were found. So then the Princess declared that anypony who created one or was involved in the making of one would be severely punished. I'd never heard about it, because—"

"—because you live under a rock."

"—because when she passed the law we were already involved in something else. I think it was that whole thing with meeting Pinkie's family or something… Well, anyways, we missed the whole affair. And since it's a very recent law, it wasn't in any of my rulebooks at the library. The Princess also sent some guards to try to help us find…" Twilight paused. "You aren't listening, are you. What could you possibly be reading that's _that_ interesting?"

Spike raised a brow at his foster sister and raised the book, its cover bearing no words but instead its shade of light green.

"Read the title yourself," he said.

"Very funny, Spike. You are still under my care, and you better tell me what you're reading right now."

"Nothing. I'm talking to you right now, not reading." Spike kept a straight face all the way, but was pleased to see that Twilight's face was going red.

Twilight took a breath and screamed, "SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

From Twilight's side of the vortex Spike could hear the voices of her parents and Rarity.

"Twilight, dearest? Are you okay?"

"Twilight! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Twilight smiled as she looked to her right. "Just my number one assistant being a real _pill_," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Spike smirked behind the book, and Twilight threw one last angry look at him.

"You know what Spike? I love you! I love you very, very much! We are going to save you, and if not, I'll never forgive myself! Even if Trixie isn't the solution to the problem, I will still be doing all in my power to help you!"

With that last outburst, the swirling window shattered, sending a million stars his way.

Not sure how to feel, Spike sat there silently for a few seconds. Slowly, he went back to reading.

_I found myself crying last night, cause Apple Bloom drew a family portrait of us, all of us. She is so sweet. And handy with a pencil, cause I can never hold anything right. Them unicorns. They got it easy. Anyways, who knows, Apple Bloom might turn out to be an artist. None in our family has been an art pony.  
To think I once hated her to the point of nearly killing her twice. I was a stupid filly then. It wasn't lil Apple Bloom's fault… I guess it was Ma's own. I must have been half crazy then… But I wouldn't blame me, even if it sounds defensive. I loved Ma and then she left permanintly, thanks to her new foal, or so I thought._

The next page held even more information.

_Big Macintosh hasn't said much since we were foals ourselves. Spose that's why he's so quiet now. Wasn't always like that, but he was always silint when sad. It hurt him just as much as me, I guess, but I rebelled. He just stayed put and bottled it up inside of him.  
At least he actually loved Apple Bloom. Unlike me. He tried to make me understand that she would be my last ever chance at having a little sister, but it took me so long to figure that out on my own…  
Apple Bloom's never asked much about Ma and Pa, and I guess that she sorta thinks of me and Mac as her "parents". Not really like parent parents, but close family.  
That portrait hangs in our kitchen. I love that filly. Wish I could take everything I did back._

Spike finished reading the entry with a strange sort of feeling that had seemed distant to him for a while now. Guilt…

How many ponies had Applejack told these things to? None, perhaps? But…Spike wasn't going to tell anypony what he had read. He'd keep her secret. And with that convincing thought, he promised himself that he wasn't doing anything to violate Applejack's personal thoughts.

Another thing on his mind was how he had treated Twilight.

Well, he hadn't really been _that_ rude. Just…teasing. But this time he was unable to convince himself he was right.

_When you're all normal you'll say sorry to me…_

"Sorry, Twilight," Spike muttered to himself, but only in hopes of slaking the awful remorse he felt inside for hurting her. He knew in his heart that he should apologize to Applejack, and maybe tell her that he had accidentally come across her journal, but the hardness that had come over him prevented him from further considering this act.

It was but minutes later that Applejack came into the room, quietly, without a greeting. Spike looked up and hurriedly pushed the journal belonging to said mare under the pillow.

"Er, Spike," she said gently, leaping up onto the bed and kneeling next to him. "Um, Ah believe that an apology is in order."

So now Applejack was demanding an apology? It seemed like everypony needed one. Spike's mouth stayed shut and he merely gazed at her. However, it appeared that the needed apology was not to be received by Applejack, but by him.

"So…Ah'm sorry fer snappin' at you an' all. 'Sides, Ah completely fergot that you had ta spend last night locked up in this room. Ah guess that, while Ah don't like much to admit it, that Ah have kind of a temper. An'…you can come out now." She watched him, eyes meeting eyes, and awaited his reply.

"I…um, yeah, it's okay," Spike said. "That North Pole guy didn't finish painting _already_, did he?"

"'Course not. He just did his little sketchy thing first and he's just started mixin' the paint and stuff. Ah dunno much 'bout art."

"Ah." Spike felt an odd satisfaction that at least North Pole wasn't _that_ talented of a painter. North Pole already had basically all the charm a guy could want. After all, if Spike was like him, Rarity would be falling head over hooves for him. As would plenty of other fillies, as they all fought and clamored for his attention…

"So, uh, wanna come see, then?" Applejack turned and looked at him.

"Why not," Spike said. Who knew, maybe _he _could learn a thing or two about art. Maybe he'd be able to show up North Pole at painting. It wasn't a very likely occurrence, but Spike liked to imagine it all the same.

Of course, when they reached the room in which North Pole had been sketching, Spike had to try not to completely drop his jaw. It was unmistakably Applejack, with her hair down and her freckles looking more prominent on her grinning face. Looking at Applejack, Spike noticed that she looked pleased. North Pole had really drawn her for who she was, not who she looked like. Aunt Orange, however, who reclined on a couch by the door, sat stiffly as she scrutinized the drawing. She looked defeated, as though she'd hoped her niece would be presented differently in the painting. Uncle Orange seemed indifferent about the sketch, but spouted well-placed compliments on the likeness and the skill which must be required to create such a fine resemblance.

"I'd say it looks _quite_ like me," Applejack said. "You are most certainly the finest painter I have ever been lucky enough to meet."

"Why, thank you," North Pole said, using his magic to lift up the tubes of paint and squirt little mounds of color onto a palette. Then he mixed some together, creating a fine shade of orange and a brilliant green along with other hues. "I enjoy doing this as well."

_He probably enjoys showing off_, Spike thought to himself enviously, although he would never admit to said envy.

"It really does, ah, look like you, Applejack dear," Aunt Orange said, sounding a little strained. As usual, her laugh followed.

"Thank you, Aunt Orange."

North Pole dipped a brush into one of the paints and began to create the image.

* * *

"It really _does_ look like you," Spike muttered. It was rather late into the night, but the painting was done. The finished painting nearly looked like a photo, although it had taken the rest of the day and a few hours into the night to finish it. The painting wasn't very big, but it did have a lot of detail.

"It does look like me, don't it," Applejack said thoughtfully.

"Mm-hm. Wish I could do that. Rarity would totally go for me." Spike said.

Applejack smirked at him. "Ah reckon it wouldn't be the _talent_ she'd be goin' for, sugarcube," she said. "Ah think she'd like you jus' fine if you just left yerself as you were."

"I could still be better," Spike responded somewhat irritably.

"Nopony looks at a jar of applesauce jus' ta look at the empty space of air at the top," Applejack retorted. "When they see the fine applesauce inside the jar that's already there, they don't care about the small bit that's missin'. An' yer definitely a full jar already, pardner," she said, leading Spike back to the guest room that they shared.

It wasn't so much affection for Rarity as it was jealousy of North Pole for being nearly perfect. Spike never really questioned his feelings, not before and not now, since he couldn't control them and therefore saw no reason to bother. But now, he could see that although he was already rather prone to jealousy and greed, he was feeling something close to hatred. Hatred for the perfect. Hatred for the famous and recognized. Hatred for the talented, for those who had what he had not…

…_but it's all wrong,_ Spike forced himself to think. _Hating is bad. I'm sure North Pole is a really nice guy and has his own problems and faults…_

Spike swallowed and tried his hardest not to let his bitter emotions get the better of him.

"Spike, it ain't your fault," Applejack said as she let her hair loose, as if she already knew what he was thinking. "Ah know who you are, and no pitiful magician can take that away from me an' the rest of us."

"Thanks, AJ," he muttered. "But what'll you all do with me…if I'm left like this?"

Applejack went silent, pretending to be preoccupied with brushing her mane. Finally, she spat the brush out of her mouth and said, "We'll never give up on tryin' ta get our best friend back."

Spike took this as comfort and settled himself at the top of the bed as AJ blew out the light.

"'Night."

"'Night…"

* * *

"_You don't have anywhere to stay, now, do you?" Celly asked Trixie._

_The filly seemed timid against her bold nature, and she was still shocked upon her discovery that she had just met the Princess, the ruler of all Equestria. "No," she answered truthfully._

"_Then you'll stay at the castle," Celly said. She whispered something to a mare in what looked like a maid's uniform, and the mare nodded._

"_Come with me," said the maid, and Trixie followed her up winding staircases and though long halls until finally they were in a room that made the old trailer seem like a ugly little cave. It was beautifully decorated, and the largest bedroom Trixie had ever seen._

"_The Princess says that she will find a school for you to attend here in Canterlot until you go through entrance exams for her School for Gifted Unicorns. You also have access to the royal Canterlot library unless you do something to remove this privilege." With that, the mare took her leave._

_So maybe Trixie wouldn't be unprepared, if she found a couple of books in the library about magic, real magic. But now she was tired, and she fell across the wonderfully soft bed, almost instantly falling asleep._

_The first thing Trixie did when she woke up the next morning was pay a visit to the library. If she studied enough, she might pass the entrance exam, which would allow her to be taught in magic by Princess Celestia herself. Then, if she really excelled in magic, her next plan would be to become world-famous. Her mother would come crying at her feet, begging for forgiveness, but Trixie would just sniff and stalk away indifferently, and say that if she was truly sorry she would have said so sooner. It was a delicious imagining, and Trixie relished it, hoping it could be true._

_With the help of one of the guards, Trixie was able to find the library. She chose several books, each about magic, spells, and other things she thought might be useful in passing a magic exam. One was very old and dusty and looked as though it hadn't been touched in a thousand years, but Trixie merely swept the dust off and put it in her saddlebags._

_Since the books were too heavy for Trixie to pull out all at once, she handed one book to the librarian at a time and put the checked out book back in her bags. She repeated this until all the books had been checked out and the librarian handed her a slip of parchment with the titles of the books she had gotten._

_When Trixie went back to her bedroom, she looked down the list of which books she had checked out, matching the titles with the books._

"_Wait, that's strange," Trixie muttered. There was one extra book than on the list. It was the old one that she had had to dust off._

_Surely it didn't matter. She would just return the book when she was done reading with it, and say she found it lying around in the castle._

_Trixie set this book aside, took a different one, and began to read, trying out the first spell in the book: the levitation spell. To her surprise, she was able to utilize it quite well, now that she had read about it. When she first learned the spell, her mother had been yelling at her the whole time._

_The filly went through a couple spells, practicing them all. Celly had said that the entrance exams would be in a few months, so surely in all that time Trixie would be well prepared. The thing that motivated her most was imagining the sorry look on her mother's face and on all the other foals from school who had ridiculed her. It gave her such a confidence boost that she knew she was going to pass the exam. There was no way she could possibly fail!_

_Trixie smirked to herself and began reading the next spell._

* * *

"HAMLIN! HAMLIN, COME HERE! HELP!"

Spike was woken up by a scream coming from all the way down the hall. Applejack jerked awake as well, and they shared but a glance before throwing open the door and running out of the room.

Applejack quickly turned on the lights in the dining room where the two of them found Aunt Orange, huddled in a corner, shaking. The door leading out of the Oranges' home was wide open, and still swinging on its hinges as though somepony had just made a narrow escape.

"What's happened, darling?" cried Uncle Orange.

"Oh, it was terrible," Aunt Orange said, her breath coming in short gasps as she embraced her husband shakily. "I know I left the door locked. Yet it seems as though there has been an intruder in our home!"


	16. Just Two Things, Fame and Revenge

"I couldn't sleep, so I was heading to the dining room to retrieve a lovely novel I left there," Aunt Orange explained after she had calmed down a little. "I was hoping to maybe finish another delightful chapter, so I went to go get the book. I thought I might get a small snack as well, so I went into the pantry and brought out the tin of cookies baked by my wonderful, dear friends at my book club. Then I heard the door creak open, and I thought it might be you, Hamlin, that maybe you couldn't sleep either and went to go out for some fresh air."

Aunt Orange took another sip of tea from her teacup, and continued her story. "I went back to the dining room to see if it was you, but I didn't see anypony there. I thought nothing of it, and merely locked the door again and turned out the lights. I was about to go back to our bedroom, but then I felt something touch me, and I turned around! Oh, most horrible of things! I couldn't see anything, since I had just turned off the lights, and I felt something grasp me. That was when I called for you," Aunt Orange said. "After I called, whatever it was quickly unlocked the door and fled. I didn't catch what it looked like as it left."

"Why would anypony try to get in here?" Applejack asked.

"The painting," Aunt Orange said.

"North Pole is, after all, the best of the best painters in Manehattan, if not Equestria," Uncle Orange said. "I'm quite sure that a painting by him would go for quite a large amount of bits."

"How would anypony know that North Pole had just painted Applejack?" asked Spike.

"Well, he _did_ make sort of a big show about it at Wallflower Parlor," pointed out Applejack. "Somepony could have been listening in and made plans."

"Perhaps they just watched you from afar as you three walked back home," pondered Uncle Orange. "But how did they get in, if the door was locked as Valencia said?"

"I simply _know_ that the door was locked," Aunt Orange echoed. "Either I was sadly mistaken, or the intruder picked the lock."

"It might have been a unicorn," Spike said.

"Unicorns know lots of spells for all sorts of things," Applejack said. "And there _was_ a lot of fancy unicorns at the restaurant."

"We're going to have to have somepony stand guard at night until we can ensure that the painting is safe," said Uncle Orange. He slipped on a coat and walked out the door.

"This hasn't ever happened before, has it?" asked Applejack.

"Never," responded Aunt Orange. "I think I shall go check on the painting, to see if it is sound."

Spike and Applejack followed her into the room in which the painting hung on the wall.

The painting was just as they had left it, still on the wall above the couch. It didn't look as though anything in the room had been touched.

"I suppose they didn't get to the room yet," Aunt Orange said, with a relieved sigh. "But I do wonder why the mysterious person didn't take anything from the dining room. There are some family treasures there."

Spike shrugged as they each retreated back to their own bedrooms. Somehow, he thought he knew that they wouldn't be seeing the last of that intruder—whoever it was.

* * *

"I'm tired of eating only a tablespoon of food each meal," groaned Spike under his breath later that morning. All the gems he had brought had previously been eaten, and he was starting to wonder if he should have kept the diamonds he had found. Poison or not, they might have at least saved him from starving…

"It's all part of the fancy life," Applejack muttered back. "That's why Ah chose ta live on the farm, where we all eat like hogs an' don't give a bit about it."

"Spike commends your choice," he replied under his breath. "I'm guessing that's why you don't like frou-frou frilly stuff? Part of the fancy life?"

"It ain't fer me," Applejack responded before Aunt Orange asked them to stop whispering at the table like common gossips.

"I believe it might be best if we stayed put today," announced Uncle Orange as he stood taller at the table. "After all this…how shall I put it…excitement, it might be beneficial to our safety if none of us go out."

Spike and Applejack exchanged glances. Unless they raided the fridge or something, Spike wasn't sure how they'd do it.

"Don't worry about having nothing to do," Aunt Orange put in. "I'm sure we can get to those…etiquette lessons you requested."

Spike gave Applejack a look. He'd almost forgotten about the "etiquette lessons" Applejack had arranged for him, but of course Aunt Orange hadn't.

"Uh…or maybe we could, um, look at your scrapbooks!" Spike said quickly, blurting out the first pastime that came to mind.

Applejack cut in hurriedly, "Or maybe we could do something else? Like, you know, play a board game?"

"I rather do like Spike's idea," Aunt Orange said thoughtfully as Uncle Orange got up and retreated to his office, which was opposite to his and Aunt Orange's bedroom. "Some of those scrapbooks are really quite the masterpiece."

"Or perhaps Spike and I shall amuse ourselves in our room," Applejack said. "I could read him a story."

"Read me a story?" Spike asked incredulously. "What am I, a baby?"

"Technically, yes," Applejack responded. "Now come along." She practically dragged him into the guest room and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Spike demanded as he pulled away from Applejack. "I think I've already spent too much time stuck in this room. In fact, I think all the time we've been here I've been in this bedroom for at least half of it."

"Sorry," Applejack responded, not sounding that apologetic, "but no offense ta Aunt Orange, the scrapbooks are boring. It's not something worth doin'—lookin' at a bunch of pictures of ponies we don't even know."

"So?" countered Spike. "Sure beats being in here and letting you read me a story like I'm a little filly. Are you sure it's because you think the pictures are boring?"

Applejack said nothing but simply took one of the pillows on the bed with her teeth and set it on the floor, sitting on top of it. Spike saw a familiar shade of green under the other pillow and lunged forward, but Applejack was quicker. As she removed the pillow, her journal was revealed, lying on the mattress.

"Wha' i' 'arnation?" she mumbled through the pillow in her mouth. She set it down, and Spike edged closer to the door, in case he needed to make an escape.

AJ frowned as she inspected the journal. "Spike?" she finally asked.

"What?" Spike answered, playing cool as best he could. "What's that?"

"Are ya sure ya don't know what _this_ is?" Applejack asked, squinting at him.

Spike frowned with fake examination. "It looks like a journal of some type," he said. He kept his tone level, but he couldn't hide the downcast look in his eyes. Something like that was a dead giveaway for the Element of Honesty. Sure enough, AJ advanced on him.

"Yer lyin'," Applejack growled. "You read it, didn't you?"

Spike opened his mouth to speak but Applejack gave him no time.

"What do you know?" she asked menacingly. "Tell me what you know!"

"Nothing," Spike said quickly, unable to help feeling a little bit afraid of the mare's anger.

"This here's private stuff!" Applejack yelled, looking angrier than Spike had ever seen her. "Yer not s'posed ta read things like that! Don't ya know anything? Apologize! Apologize right now!"

"But AJ—"

"Ah'm not in the mood ta listen to whatever sob story ya got there, sugarcube," Applejack said, sounding a little more calm, maybe even disappointed. "Just stay away from me, y'hear? Ah don't want ta see you right now."

Spike felt the door behind him.

"What? Is there some sort of secret in there?" he asked. "If you were truly honest, you wouldn't keep secrets, you know."

"Ah'm not in the mood ta fight, either," said Applejack quietly. "Go along, now."

Spike left wordlessly. He barely saw Applejack for the rest of the day, despite the fact that they were in the same house the entire time. She seemed to be avoiding him. It wasn't until lunch that they held eye contact, and then AJ looked away.

Later, during dinner, Aunt Orange was leading a conversation when Twilight, using her location and communication spell, appeared to Applejack.

"Good heavens!" cried Aunt Orange as Uncle Orange merely stared.

"That's our friend," Spike explained quickly. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Applejack, I need to talk to you," Twilight said. "Alone, please." Applejack nodded and headed into the guest room, with Twilight's vortex following closely.

Spike frowned in curiosity. What would Twilight have to say that was unfit for him to hear?

"May I be excused?" he asked Uncle Orange, who nodded.

Spike slipped out of his seat and slowly crept down the hall towards the bedroom. The door was closed, but he leaned his head against it. He could hear Twilight's and Applejack's voices faintly.

"…guess he found my journal or somethin'. He's been kinda hard ta put up with these past few days."

"I understand, Applejack. The Princess' guards haven't been able to find anything yet…I don't want to believe that we don't have hope anymore, but if Trixie's gone then so is Spike."

"Does anypony know when she was last seen?"

"Her last show took place in Manehattan, where you are. It was just a little over a year ago, I believe. As the story goes, Trixie's last show was her worst…"

"That shore explains some. So nopony's ever seen Trixie since then?"

"I'm afraid not."

"If a pony hasn't been seen fer over a year, then that don't seem like good news fer the pony. Wouldn't ya lose yer mind if you were alone fer that long?"

"Unless you weren't alone."

"…That's true. Trixie could be hidin' with somepony else…but fer a year?" Applejack's voice seemed to be getting closer, and Spike started to dash away from the door. However, he somehow tripped on his own tail, landing with an _oof!_ on the floor.

"Hold on a sec…" Applejack opened the door before Spike could get up, and her face was a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Spike! Were you eavesdroppin' on us?"

"So? It's not like you two said anything I shouldn't hear," Spike retorted.

"Yes, but all the same, I know that you know better than this," Twilight said.

"It's not what you heard that's the problem, it's the _hearin_' itself," Applejack explained short-temperedly. "First ya read my private thoughts, an' then you listen to what should've been a private conversation! All right, Ah've tried my hardest, but Ah give up. You win." Without another word, Applejack pushed past angrily and stormed down the hall. "Ah have no intention of spendin' the night in the same room as you."

The vision of Twilight followed the orange mare, but even his foster sister left as the vortex disappeared.

Spike was alone.

* * *

"_Trixie, hatch this dragon egg."_

_Trixie gulped. Time had flown. She hadn't even read all the books she had checked out yet. And she knew nothing about hatching dragon eggs!_

_She decided to use a levitation spell to lift the egg from its cart. However, this was much harder than lifting any old object. The egg stayed put._

_Trixie looked apologetically at the judges and at Celly, who gave her an encouraging nod. Trixie took in a breath and turned back to the egg. She let out a groan as her horn let off sparks. Nothing else happened._

Come on Trixie. You've come too far to quit,_ she thought to herself. With her last burst of energy, Trixie concentrated all her magic on the egg. Still nothing happened, and the filly collapsed, exhausted, on the floor._

_One of the judges raised a brow, and Celly looked sad. Trixie tried to hold back a tear, and she wondered if—_

_BOOM._

_CRASH._

_Everyone in the room stared out the window to see a large, non-proportional baby dragon splinter through the roof of a different wing of the castle. Celly's eyes went wide, and she used her own magic to teleport out of the room._

"_What happened?" Trixie asked._

"_That looks like one of the test dragons," a judge said._

"_One of our new students must have very powerful magic. He or she must learn to control it," commented another._

_After a few moments time, the baby dragon vanished back into the room it was in._

_Trixie frowned. She walked closer to the window and squinted, trying to see through the huge hole in the lower tower. There was Celly, standing beside a unicorn filly who looked about Trixie's age. She was lavender and had an indigo mane, from what she could see. And Celly leaned over the filly, as if she was special._

_Trixie felt anger well up inside her. It wasn't fair. Just wasn't fair. Outshined again..._

_Now she had two goals. Number one, became world-famous and prove them all wrong._

_Number two, get revenge._

* * *

There was a rustle in the darkness.

Spike found himself half-awake. He couldn't ignore that strange feeling on his back, like he wasn't alone.

There it was again—a noise.

His heart began beating faster, and the air was almost too thick to breathe.

There was a soft whoosh of air across Spike's face.

"Who are you?" Spike asked. "…Applejack?"

Applejack had still been mad at him when they all went to bed. She had decided to sleep in a different room. Spike hadn't cared at first, but now, what he wouldn't give to know that he was protected.

Wait—but he _was_ protected. The night security that Uncle Orange had hired were guarding the door. Then how did…?

The open window near the bed, letting in minimal light, was the answer.

Spike blew a small flame to illuminate the darkness. However, the momentary light source revealed nothing.

"Sh-show yourself," Spike said nervously.

"Sorry. Maybe later," said a whisper.

Spike saw a faint glow in the dark before he lost consciousness.


	17. Best for the Better

**Sorry for the HUUUGE wait back there... But I'm glad you didn't give up on my story, because you're back. Anyway, if you need a refresher, you can check out the end of the last chapter again.**

* * *

Spike awoke with a start. He was in an unfamiliar location that looked like some sort of forest. Spike stood up.

Trees were everywhere, in varying heights and shapes. The ground was dry and cracked, and the soil—or rather, dust—blew in the wind. It seemed strange that trees were able to grow in such a dry habitat, not that Spike was any expert on plants, but he knew that something was off.

"Well. You're awake," whispered a voice behind him.

Spike turned and saw the figure in the cape. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"First," the whisper said, "there are a few matters I need to take care of first." Spike wasn't sure what that meant exactly, and was about to warily ask, but his question was answered soon enough. Under the dark hood of the mysterious person's cape a faint glow emanated, growing brighter. Spike felt an instinct to escape, but the spell reached him first. He was immobilized as the magic swirled around him. His jaw suddenly went slack involuntarily, and the spell entered. Then it came back out, as quickly as it came, and left Spike's chest feeling cold and empty. The magic then disappeared.

"What did you do?" Spike asked.

The caped one said nothing, but sent another spell Spike's way. This time Spike attempted to make a run for it, but as he ran forwards he only traveled backwards. The more he exerted himself, the dizzier and exhausted he became. Soon enough, he gave up and collapsed at the feet of his captor. Spike closed his eyes, and was unable to see as one more spell was put upon him. It covered him like a thick blanket, making Spike's surroundings seem entirely white when he opened his eyes out of curiosity, and when he next blinked all was back to normal.

"What was that?" Spike repeated, but he earned no answer. Instead, he got a prompt.

"I heard you know a lot about the Great and Powerful Trixie," said the whisper, raising its volume just a bit.

"I'm not giving any answers if you won't," Spike said thornily.

"Been near any strange stones lately?" asked the caped figure, circling around Spike knowingly.

"So what?" Spike retorted.

"…How much do you want to see your friends again, to be normal again, to have things _just_ the way they were again?"

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Help me, and I'll help you. That's all."

"Tell me who you are first."

The creature paused. "…You'll find out soon enough."

"You're obviously a unicorn or something," Spike pointed out. "And I'm not giving you help or accepting any of yours until I know who you are."

"Yes, you are," said the figure. "Because I already know who you are, and I know you can help me. However," it said, once again circling him, "I will not help you until you help me. Therefore, you will be a prisoner until you give your help."

Spike took a moment to contemplate what had been said. "What help do you need from me?" he finally asked.

"I knew you'd agree," said the person.

"I didn't agree _yet_," Spike said indignantly. "I only asked what you want from me."

"Find the rest of the Incandescents created by the Great and Powerful Trixie," came the answer. "Then I will help you get rid of Trixie's memories."

"You know her?"

"Well, er, ah…you could say we are…close friends."

Spike had no idea who this unicorn—or thing, for that matter—was. He didn't know his or her—or its—intentions, either. What could he—assuming it was male—possibly want with Trixie's memories? Any idea of what Spike should do escaped him. He tried his best to formulate a plan.

Ah. He'd agree, then later, when his captor wasn't looking, Spike would escape. Simple as that. But first, he would have to try to find out where Trixie was from this person. He or she definitely seemed to know. Then from there, all Spike would have to do is send a letter to the Princess and Twilight would come get him. They'd find Trixie and make her take back her memories, Trixie would get whatever punishment Celestia had in for her, and it would all be over and done with. It was the perfect plan.

"…Yes. I'll help you," Spike agreed finally.

"Splendid," said the person. "Let's head off, then!" As she raised her voice to a more audible tone, Spike was able to tell that it was indeed a "she" and a "her". Okay, if it was a pony, it was a female unicorn. But if it _wasn't_ a pony…well, Spike hated to think of what it might be.

"Wait! You mean right now? Where are we looking?" he asked. But no answer was given and she continued to walk.

It suddenly dawned on him that this was the perfect moment to escape. Her back was turned on Spike, and she was already ahead of him. Spike took his opportunity and bolted as fast as he could. Yet, the faster he moved his legs, the slower he traveled. Soon, he was actually moving backward!

She laughed. "Trust me, darling, you can't escape," she said. "Now come with me before you get hurt."

"What did you do to me?" Spike huffed. As he exhaled deeply, he realized another oddity: where there should have been green-hued flames spewing from his mouth—or at least a green-hued _flame_ singular—there were none. And then it dawned on him.

"You took away my flames," Spike said, pointing one claw at his captor. "And made it so I couldn't escape. And…" He wasn't sure what the last spell was, but he knew it probably had something to do with preventing him from either communicating with anypony or escaping.

"You got it," she said. "Just in case you weren't planning on being…completely honest. But," she added with what Spike thought might be a smirk under her cape, "I'm sure such a sweet little boy like you would never think of such a thing."

"Don't talk down to me like that. I'm _not _a little boy," Spike said angrily. First Applejack, now this?

"You've got some spunk, haven't you," she commented. "Let's put that energy to good use. Come along." She bowed her head, and before Spike had any time to react, a glowing orb of energy exploded and took him through twists and turns until he felt himself hit the ground suddenly.

They were in a different location. A place that, while not busy or bustling with fancy ponies, looked unmistakably like—

"Canterlot?" asked Spike.

"Some part of it, yes," spoke she. "I believe the first Incandescent to find is around here somewhere. I want you to search until you find it."

Spike furrowed his brow as he scanned his surroundings. He could see the royal palace at a distance, but this place was far from any pony residence. How was he supposed to start his search?

"You'll find it," she assured him. "Trust me, sister memories will always find each other."

Spike had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he had a feeling the unicorn wasn't going to explain. So he took a few steps forward, looking back at her, wondering if he might earn some extra instruction. But she said nothing.

_Not much of a speaker_, Spike thought to himself. _Kinda creepy._

Spike wandered a bit, still unsure of what he was supposed to do. Then suddenly, he felt a strange pull. Beckoning him towards a spot in the bushes…bringing him forward. Could that be what she meant? That Trixie's memories inside him would find the others?

Spike reached into the bush and sure enough, felt a warm stone. He pulled it out and smiled in spite of himself. The swirling, glittering, shining gold below the stone's surface pulled on his dragon instincts. Slowly, mesmerized, he began to raise it towards himself to get a closer look.

"Stop."

Spike looked up and saw his captor. "I'll take that," she said, raising it up with her magic. She lifted it, and with a quick rush, thrust it into herself. It seemed that the gold substance rushed inside her, but the empty stone clattered to the ground. She lifted a hoof and swiftly crushed it underneath.

So she had to be a unicorn, then, if she had hooves.

"Why'd you do that?" Spike asked.

The unicorn paused. "Do what?"

"Take the memories. It'll ruin you."

"It already has," Spike thought he heard her mutter under her breath. But he couldn't be sure.

"So take mine, then," Spike said. "If you just want the Incandescents to take their memories, then just take mine."

"You don't understand," she said. "I won't lift yours until all of them are found."

"You?" Spike lifted a brow. "What do you mean, _you_? I thought Trixie was the only one who could."

The unicorn seemed to panic. She definitely knew something he didn't.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"No answers," she muttered.

Spike frowned and took a step forward, reaching for the cape. However, the unicorn saw it coming, and put up a magical shield that propelled Spike backward.

"Look," growled Spike, "if you're going to enslave me against my wishes, keep me from communicating from everypony I know, and prevent me from escaping every chance I get, you might as well tell me who you are. What reason do you have for not telling me?" The unicorn fidgeted.

"I'm not afraid of you," Spike shouted, advancing on her. "The only reason I'm here is because of your stupid super-crazy-advanced magic. If it weren't for that, I'd beat you up. What kind of crazy—" Suddenly Spike found himself unable to talk. It appeared that his unicorn friend had used her "super-crazy-advanced magic" to perform an anti-speech spell.

"Quiet, please!" the unicorn hissed.

As if he really had a choice, with the anti-speech spell cast upon him. Twilight might have used it once or twice, but not unless necessary. The unicorn quickly changed the subject.

"You may have found that first Incandescent pretty easy, but the rest will be a lot harder," she said. "I already happened to know the general location of this one, but the others are a mystery. Even," she paused, "_super-crazy-advanced_ magic isn't capable of certain things."

A lot harder? Spike's head filled with questions. How long until he could get back to Ponyville? Until he got to be normal again? Were they going to start searching for the next Incandescent right now, or would they be able to take a break? And who exactly _was_ his "unicorn friend", and what was her purpose?

But since Spike's voice was taken for the moment, he was unable to ask.

"Come on, now, let's look for the next Incandescent," the unicorn said.

Well, one question answered.

* * *

Spike wiped his brow. The unicorn had lifted the anti-speech spell from him, but quite frankly, he didn't feel much like making conversation anyway. His back ached from leaning over, and his stomach grumbled fiercely. What he wouldn't give for something to eat, even if it was a tidbit-sized portion like what Aunt and Uncle Orange served.

He had been searching fruitlessly for another Incandescent for quite some time now, and since the unicorn hadn't had the slightest idea where to start looking (how helpful), _Spike_ was the one having to wander aimlessly, pretend he might be being pulled by a nonexistent tether, and experience more boredom than anything in his entire life. What could possibly be so important that _this _was necessary?

"Why can't you at least tell me your name?" Spike asked.

"You'll learn later," was the reply.

"Why do you need Trixie's memories?"

"Perhaps a different time."

"Why don't you give me any answers?" Spike exploded, completely fed up.

The unicorn paused. "…Some things are better left unsaid," she muttered. "But if you want to know who I am, trust me, you won't really care. I'm just a nobody," her voice lowered to an unclear whisper, "at least after what I've been through."

Spike was confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You don't seem as threatening as before," Spike ventured to say.

"Oh, don't I? Well, I guess you could say…" But the unicorn stopped mid-sentence and didn't continue. Finally, she said, "So you _did_ feel threatened? Funny, I recall you saying you weren't afraid of me."

"Well, I wasn't afraid, but you were _trying_ to be threatening," Spike muttered defensively. Much to his surprise, he thought he heard a stifled giggle escape from the unicorn. But Spike didn't have time to think about this before his stomach let out a loud complaint of hunger.

"I see you are hungry," noted the unicorn.

"Very," Spike said.

"Hm," the unicorn said softly as her horn emitted a soft pink glow. "We can arrange things."

Spike's mouth watered and he rubbed his claws together slowly. Finally, food! And surely his captor was able to come up with something worthy of a feast.

Two sparks floated down to the ground and enlarged in size until they became, quite undeniably—

"_Bread_ and _water_?" Spike sputtered. "Was that the best you could come up with?"

"No," replied the unicorn simply. "I simply save the _best_—" Two soft, flaky, buttery biscuits appeared on a plate before her, three daisy flowers on top. "—for the better." A cup of tea also appeared, on its own tray. The unicorn began to sip daintily.

Spike reached out a claw to the plate, but stopped himself with a sigh. Eating his crust of dry bread sourly, Spike knew he definitely hated this unicorn, whether she was an ugly monster or Princess Celestia herself.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Especially when writer's block tends to leave you in bad shape as a writer...  
And some of you-especially ONE of you-knows who "the unicorn" is. Please, please please please, be quiet. Because I don't need three more people telling me who it is. Buuuut I'm glad you know. If you don't, you'll find out soon, but it's kind of obvious. (Except to Spike).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. A Minor Problem

"_Ugh, I'm done with studying." Trixie closed the book and rubbed her eyes. "But I've got to make it this time…this year will be different. It matters not that I've failed three years in a row…" Her voice took on a catch. "…but this exam, I'll amaze them all." Trixie turned to a mirror on the wall and smiled hopefully into it. "After all, magic is my special talent." She turned to view her cutie mark, earned three years previous. A cape and a wand…surely that represented magic._

Or fools' magic_, she thought sourly, remembering her mother's words. Trixie sighed. Why did she try? If she kept failing, she'd never be able to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Surely all this failure…_

_Trixie sighed and wondered where her cape and hat were. Each of them offered her comfort and encouragement. She looked around the room, and spied the glittering fabric partly underneath the bed. Without thinking, Trixie crawled under to retrieve the cape. She had just gripped it with her teeth when she paused. "Look at the Great and Powerful Trixie," she muttered. "Doesn't even think about using magic to get things out from underneath dusty beds. As 'simply inferior as an earth pony', as Mother would say…"_

_As Trixie pulled out the cape, she noticed a large, old, dusty book under the bed. How strange, she didn't remember that book ever being there…_

_With a jolt, she realized that it was a library book. She'd got it the first day she'd stayed at the castle. In that case, it was really overdue. _And yet_, Trixie thought as she pulled out the book, _I don't think I've ever had the chance to read it.

_Trixie turned the book and looked at each of the covers, and at the spine. Strangely, each bore no title. Trixie opened the cover, and a thick cloud of dust came forth, making her cough._

_It was a spell book, yet each of the spells in the book was unheard of to Trixie. She examined the spells closely, suddenly very interested._

* * *

Spike groaned as he got up. His back ached fiercely, because of the labor he had gone through the day before, and also because of the fact he had had to sleep on the ground. "Best for the better, sheesh," he muttered as he looked at the elaborate tent the unicorn had set up for herself. "If you ask me, she's got a real case of narcissism."

The high-vocabulary word made Spike think of Twilight. She seemed so distant, not only from him, but from his thoughts. She seemed unreal, like a dream. That was scary—suppose he forgot everything he already knew? About Twilight, about all his friends, his life in Ponyville… Spike brushed the thought away and tried not to think about the possibility. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry.

Tentatively, Spike walked towards the unicorn's tent.

"Don't come in!" came her voice.

"I'm starving!" Spike complained back.

"Good for you," was the muffled answer. "And what am I? Your _slave_, I expect?" Spike found the sarcasm rather ironic. Really, _he_ was the slave around here.

Spike groaned, wondering what he ever did to deserve such treatment. The whole thing was extremely tedious. The day's schedule was to search, search, and search again for stupid rocks. As it would be, he figured, for as long as he was prisoner…

"Here I am," said the unicorn finally as she emerged from the tent. She was wearing the same old cloak. As she used her magic to pack it back up again, Spike asked a question.

"How can you see under that hood?"

The unicorn paused, struggling for an answer. "It's thin," she muttered. "I can see through the fabric."

"Then what's the point of wearing it?" Spike asked, although he already half knew the answer.

"This is no time for silly questions," she said. "We should leave right away."

"All of this seems kinda pointless," Spike said boldly, voicing his opinion. "Why do you need me, and only me, to help you on your strange quest that you won't tell me about?"

"Because you…ah, never mind," said the unicorn, stopping herself before she gave an answer. She began walking rather quickly and looked behind her to make sure Spike was following. "Aren't you coming?"

"If you tell me what's going on," Spike told her. "I'm not doing this until I know why I am."

The unicorn simply sniffed and dragged him along with her magic. "Work. Now."

"You can't make me," Spike pointed out.

"No, but I can motivate you, if that's what you want," said the unicorn, somewhat annoyed. As if to demonstrate her statement, she sent a few sparks of magic toward a tree, which promptly twisted grotesquely and shriveled up, clearly no longer among the living.

Spike cringed, and decided to badger the unicorn later, when it wasn't so early into the day. Clearly, she wasn't a morning pony.

* * *

"This isn't fair," Spike muttered to himself, having no one else to talk to. "Why am I doing this?" He and the unicorn were performing their search in a different location now. Trees thickened around them in a forest. Strange plants Spike didn't dare touch lined the area.

The whole day had been as he expected, boring, with the occasional meal (bread and water, terrific). The only thing that kept Spike going was the unicorn's threats, but something told him they were all empty bluffs. Still, she was well capable enough, so Spike had decided to shut up and do as she said. Night was already beginning to fall, and Spike wanted to stop, but his captor thought it would be beneficial to use the last of Celestia's sunlight to its extent. However, Spike didn't exactly share the same enthusiasm.

"All right, I give up," Spike said aloud, sitting back on the dirt. "I can't feel a thing about any of your stupid Incandescents."

He looked up as the unicorn walked up from behind him. For some reason, he almost half expected her to say, "I'm sorry I put you through this. Why don't I take you back home?"

"Let's try somewhere else," the unicorn said instead. "We have all of Equestria in our hooves to search."

Spike made a face at her, and all the while he could hear something inside of him screaming of injustice. It had to come out. And come out it did, despite any of Spike's efforts to stop the anger from welling up inside him.

Spike growled and tackled the unicorn, feeling much bigger and meaner than ever before. She let out a cry and put up her own tussle. Tugging at her cape, Spike clawed at her fiercely, eyes blazing, and was about to reach out towards her face when he felt shock go through him and fell stiff to the ground with a puff of the dust around him.

"Don't ever do that again," the unicorn snapped at him. With another crackle of energy, a spurt of magic shot out from her horn, sped through the trees, and made a loud zapping sound in the distance. A fearsome roar followed.

It took a few seconds for Spike's body to loosen up again, and when it did, he stood up and stretched. "So," he said, a little sarcastically, "What type of horrible beast did you summon?"

"I-I didn't summon anything," said the unicorn, fear creeping into her voice as she edged closer towards Spike.

"You mean…you didn't create it?" Spike inquired, his heartbeat increasing speed.

"N-no, I…" she trailed off, stopping as she began to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked her.

A loud, thundering step fell upon the ground, shaking the earth in a terrible quake. After a few moments time, another step followed, producing the same terrifying tremor, only amplified. It was coming closer.

"No, no I'm not," gasped the unicorn.

"Then let's get out of here!" Spike tugged on her foreleg, but she wouldn't budge. "Use your magic! Teleport us somewhere else!" He gave a final yank, but she seemed to be frozen to the spot. And no matter how he pleaded, the unicorn seemed too shocked to conjure up a single spell.

Finally Spike gave up trying. The ground shook. Trees fell. Spike watched in shock as the entire forest was mowed down by a large creature, lit up by moonlight. It looked like a huge bear, teeth bared. Its fur was a transparent blue, speckled with stars. It roared, and Spike's knees went limp at the ferocity of the sound.

"It's an Ursa M-m-major," breathed the unicorn, sounding faint.

"Minor," corrected Spike, in a similar breathlessness. "But still, a big problem."

The Ursa Minor roared again and advanced quickly, but its size was so great that it only took a matter of steps before it was face to face with them. It leaned in, examining both of them greedily with beady yellow eyes. The unicorn let out a screech and fled.

Spike watched silently, eyes wide, as the Ursa Minor completely ignored him and lumbered towards the unicorn.

"EEP!" she squeaked, trying to escape the bear's massive paws as she weaved in and out, all the while screaming hysterically.

"You must've hit it with your spell!" Spike cried, wondering what he should do. What happened if the Ursa Minor got her? Would Spike still be held bound by spells whose caster was no longer alive? And that unicorn knew where Trixie was—she could be the only link. Spike realized that, with the unicorn's life on the line, his own life was just as endangered as hers was. With that, he began to sprint to her rescue.

Thinking quickly, Spike gathered up a few sizable stones as he ran. A moment later he swung his arm and threw one of them. The Ursa Minor stopped as the rock hit its foreleg and turned towards Spike. At first it didn't notice, but Spike threw harder and harder, his arm feeling sorer and sorer. Finally, the giant bear narrowed its eyes in an annoyed fashion and turned on him. "Uh oh," Spike uttered quietly as the remaining stones fell from his claws. The bear roared fiercely again, and turned in his direction.

Spike let out a terrified squeak and bolted past broken stumps and leaped over fallen tree trunks. He glanced over his shoulder briefly. The Ursa Minor simply stepped over or on top of the obstacles. Spike was no match. "I'm doomed," he muttered hopelessly. He was beginning to tire from running. But as he ran through more thick forest and trees that had remained untouched, it didn't take long for him to realize that he was running towards a high, rocky wall. And the rocks looked as though they might fall any second.

Spike backed up against the wall, not knowing what else to do. The Ursa Minor slowed to a walk as it cornered him with its huge paws. This was the end. Spike shut his eyes.

"Do not harm him, savage beast!"

Spike opened his eyes again as he saw the unicorn quickly galloping towards him. Her horn glowed cerise underneath her hood. There was a rumble, and Spike found himself being jerked away from the rocks as they began to tumble down the slope. Several large boulders hit the bear, and it howled in pain. It began to run off.

"Yes!" cried Spike.

The bear turned again. Spike's one outburst seemed enough to make the Ursa Minor change its mind, and it came back up to them. It stomped loudly on the ground, making the earth shake again. More rocks came loose. Spike looked up, panicked, and ran out of the way as they fell to the ground. The bear stomped again, causing more rocks to fall. "Do something!" Spike yelled to the equine. "Pick them up with your magic!"

The unicorn nodded and used her magic to keep the rocks from falling, making them float in the air. However, they soon began to waver. "They're heavy," she groaned, stretching her neck as if it would lift the rocks further. "I can't hold them up much longer!"

"Try to drop them on him again," suggested Spike. "Maybe he'll run away!"

"I can't move the rocks. I'm too tired," the unicorn told him.

"I'll try to lure the Ursa Minor towards the rocks, and then you can drop them," Spike said. He turned to the bear, still dazed from its encounter with the boulders, and whistled. "Come over here, you…uh…"

"Ugly piteous creature that causes grief to your mother!" the unicorn called from her location.

"With a clod of dirt for a nose and, uh, creepy yellow eyes!" Spike added for good measure. At this, the Ursa Minor shook its head to clear it and glared at him, clearly as offended as a bear could be. It raised itself on all fours and pawed at the ground. Spike looked over his shoulder to make sure it was following him and started to run. The bear followed him quickly, growling.

"All right,_ now_!"

The unicorn let her magic fade away and the rocks fell. Spike gasped suddenly, and was about to cry out but was a split second too late.

A sizable rock hit the unicorn right on the head, presumably where her horn was, knocking her face into the ground. There was a snapping sound. She let out a soft whimper and was still. The Ursa Minor bent over and sniffed her, then walked away. Spike waited until the bear was out of sight before he rushed to the unicorn's side.

"What happened?" he asked. Spike waited, but there was no answer. "Are you…okay?"

A sudden burst of electricity zapped him in the leg, and Spike yelped. "What was that for?" Still, though, the unicorn didn't say anything. Spike frowned, knowing something was wrong. He took a step back, and as he did, he felt something hard beneath his foot. "Ouch," he mumbled softly.

Spike picked up the artifact gingerly. It was hard, like stone. It felt, actually, rather similar to the feel of marble, but less heavy. And it was a light blue color. Little bits of energy zipped through it half-heartedly. Spike looked back down and saw a bunch of similar objects, all the same light blue. Trying to identify the mysterious items, he gathered them up. Suddenly, he gasped.

It was a horn—a crushed, broken unicorn horn.

Spike swallowed, shuddered, and turned back to the fallen equine next to him. Was she…dead? That couldn't be…

He stepped forward, softly, as if any sudden movement might potentially wake her up. Slowly, very slowly, Spike raised the dark hood that covered the unicorn's face. He could see the jagged edge where her horn had broken off. Her pained, yet peaceful expression showed that she clearly wasn't going to wake up any time soon. With another surprised intake of breath, Spike made another revelation.

The unicorn's coat was a light cerulean. Her mane was a pale grayish-blue. Spike held his breath as he uncovered the unicorn's flank cautiously. The cutie mark was familiar to him. Looking over the pony silently, Spike knew her. He'd seen her many a time before.

As if woken by the discovery of her secret, the unicorn spoke, weary and quiet.

"Please…just find somewhere for us to stay for the night. Then, when the Great and Powerful Trixie feels better, she will tell you everything."

* * *

**I apologize for the wait, but Sir Writer's Block has made me a victim and other things like that. In any case, the next chapter should have lots of explaining and so I know exactly what to write. I am happy to have readers who don't lose interest in a story just because it hasn't been updated in a while. Yes, I know you all knew it was Trixie. Now, if you wish to give me feedback because you liked/disliked this chapter please feel free.**


	19. Trixie Explains

"A _cave_? Certainly a cave is not worthy enough for a pony of Trixie's stature," complained Trixie, still wincing occasionally, showing that indeed her pain hadn't yet ended.

"Yes, I'm sure that a magician world-renowned for her failure and with a broken horn deserves a castle," Spike countered sarcastically.

Trixie opened her mouth indignantly, but seeming to think better of it, closed her mouth again with a huff. "Seeing as we have no other place to lodge for the night, Trixie supposes she could bear sleeping in a dreadful hole."

"Good for Trixie," Spike muttered under his breath as the two of them huddled inside the cave. It was rather small in comparison to the normal expanse of a more developed cave, and not so much of a cave as a mere hollow in the rock. It was growing dark and light was scarce, so Spike had decided it was best not to go very far from their original spot, lest they get lost. So he had discovered a crevice large enough for the two of them and there they had moved in.

Spike leaned back against the west wall of the cave, and suddenly felt a hoof trod on his claw. "Ow!" he cried accusingly, as he jammed the offended claw into his mouth. "You just stepped on me!"

"Trixie offers her apology," Trixie said stiffly. "There is no light, so Trixie could not see where she was stepping."

"I'll give you some light," Spike snapped, and smartly tore off a length of the already-tattered cloak Trixie wore.

"Ah!" she cried, as Spike crumpled the fabric into a ball in the middle of the ground and inhaled deeply. "Stop!" Trixie commanded. "Not there, fool! You have to make the fire more near the entrance of the cave!"

Spike exhaled noisily and asked, sounding rather irritated, "Why?"

"So that all the smoke can ventilate out, wise one," Trixie scoffed haughtily. "Trixie doesn't suppose it would do us much good if we smoked ourselves out of our own shelter."

"You're the only pony I've ever been so unlucky to meet who is so full of herself, she speaks in third person," Spike retorted.

"Well, all I've got left is my dignity, so please excuse me while I try to keep it!" snapped Trixie.

"That must explain why you know so much more about campfires than I do," Spike commented. There was a silence and he could almost feel Trixie's face flushing red. Point made, and not quite escaping the guilt of it, Spike walked over to the mouth of the cave to start the fire.

"Any…more wise advice I should follow?" Spike asked slowly, almost grudgingly, not liking having to ask Trixie what to do.

"Put some stones around the fire. It keeps the heat in."

Spike sighed and walked out of the cave, the chilly air nipping at his scales. Feeling around in the cold dark, he bent down and found several stones. He bundled them in his arms and brought them back into the cave, then repeated the process to get several more. Finally, with the scrap of cloth nestled in between the rocks, Spike took a breath and—

"Where's the fire?" asked Trixie demandingly.

Spike blew on the cloth. He tried again. "I don't understand," he said. Spike cleared his throat and tried once more to set fire to the cloth, but to no avail.

"…Oh…" moaned Trixie suddenly, slightly startling Spike. "That was one of the protection spells Trixie cast…so you couldn't use your breath to send messages to your little Twilight Sparkle or the like."

"Well, gee, I guess you never expected this to happen, huh?" asked Spike in an exasperated tone. "Can't you remove the spell just temporarily?"

"Trixie can't," Trixie stated. "Now that Trixie's beautiful horn has been reduced to a pitiful stub, she can no longer use magic until it grows back."

"How long will that take?"

Trixie fidgeted in the darkness and Spike could almost feel her anxiety radiating out from her.

"Long enough," she said finally.

Spike rubbed his claws together to warm them. "So…does that mean that I won't be able to breathe fire or talk to my friends or escape until then?"

"Tr…Trixie's afraid so," Trixie said quietly.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Trixie?"

"Yes?"

"You promised to tell me about what happened to you."

"Must Trixie?" Trixie asked, sounding a little ashamed.

"I'll find out anyway," Spike reminded her. "I already have open access to your memories."

Trixie sighed, long and mournfully, but relented. "All right…" she said, and began.

"Trixie came from a long line of powerful unicorns who excelled in magic, especially the mares. Trixie's mother, grandmother, great grandmother, great great grandmother—you get the idea. Trixie's sister…well, my sister…continued that line of greatness. But not I. I was the failure in my family. For some reason it appeared that the trait of great and powerful magic had skipped over me. My mother didn't care about any other abilities I had, like creating illusions, or my wit, all she cared was that I was not a magician and that I had disgraced the family. So I left. What else could I do?

"I journeyed, not knowing where I was or where I was going. That was when the Princess found me. She apparently thought I had potential…how wrong she turned out to be. I failed every time I tried to enter her School for Gifted Unicorns. It didn't matter what the exam was, hatching dragon eggs, stopping a magical storm, solving a series of puzzles involving spells—they gave it, I flunked it. One night I found a book containing a bunch of spells, and I studied it. At the time, it didn't seem to be of much use to me.

"After that, I left Canterlot and went back to my former home to see if my family was still there. They were gone…but strangely enough, the trailer remained. So I repainted it and started calling myself the Great and Powerful Trixie. It was all a lie, though…to everypony I performed for…and to myself. At first my show was a success, even though I couldn't really do that much magic, just a few lifting and transformation spells. But when I came to Ponyville, I realized that was where Twilight Sparkle lived. The one who surpassed me and became the stupid teacher's pet of Princess Celestia herself, that very one," Trixie snarled.

Spike felt himself bristle at Twilight being insulted, but he bit his lip and let Trixie continue.

"I thought that, maybe, I could get back what I almost had. Too many ponies in my life had rejected me for my lack of magic, but if only, just for a moment, I could cast an illusion on all of them, to make them believe that I really was great and powerful, I might finally earn the respect I never had. But of course, Twilight Sparkle found a way to overcome me again… By the time I began my next show, everypony already knew that I hadn't really fought against an Ursa Major and that I was merely an actress. And the one to thank for it was that goody-goody Twilight Sparkle." Trixie paused, as if to emphasize her hatred for Twilight.

"In all my following performances, I was a laughingstock. Things were thrown at me and I often got booed off the stage before I began. That was when I found the book again, that old dusty book with all the spells I couldn't understand. And…" Trixie paused and was silent.

"…Trixie?" asked Spike, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

"Hm?"

"…You were telling me about something and you stopped in the middle of a sentence."

"Oh…well, long story short…um…where was Trixie again?"

Spike felt rather puzzled. "You found that dusty old book with spells you couldn't understand?"

"Trixie doesn't remember that. And Trixie is feeling sleepy. Let us continue speaking in the morning…"

Spike frowned, wondering what to make of it. He heard Trixie's breathing become more relaxed as she fell asleep—rather quickly, too—so Spike shrugged and attempted to go to sleep as well. Maybe Trixie just wanted to keep some things to herself. She had the right to, but Spike felt a burning need to know the untold…

* * *

_Trixie sighed as she walked the paved streets of Canterlot. It was well towards the middle of the night, and she was the only one out. How long ago had it been that she had had all the hope in the world, yet no doubt? "Life is never that way," she muttered aloud, kicking a stone down the street. "Hope blinds you and you can't see the way things _really_ work, the way things _really _are."_

_Trixie tried not to think about the book. That old magic book…there was just something that seemed, well, wrong about it. Like she would be practicing evil if she attempted one of the spells in it…_

_But she brushed those thoughts away. After all, hadn't it come from the Canterlot Library? The Canterlot Library was open to all, and surely there wouldn't be any _bad _books there, lest they should fall into the wrong hooves…_

_Right then, Trixie made a decision that changed everything._

"_Ah, I've got nothing to lose," she muttered, and sat down right in the street. She took the hefty, ancient book from her saddlebags and flipped to a page that had kept her interest for a while._

_What could happen? She was a failure at magic. Maybe nothing would happen, in which case she would just laugh it off…_

_Trixie took a deep breath, and began the spell. At first she began to feel a tingle. Energy coursed through her horn, the pulsations becoming stronger. She knew she wouldn't be able to pull it off, and she tried to stop the spell—but then there was a flash of light and a force that knocked Trixie backwards._

_Trixie found herself on the ground. She felt strangely different…lighter, perhaps. She tried to place her hoof on the feeling…she racked her brains._

_Wait. That was it. She could no longer remember the details of her failure! She could remember that they had occurred at some point in time, but she was no longer weighed down with the specifics of her various downfalls. It was incredibly relieving._

_Trixie looked down and saw a glowing pebble beside her. Curious, she nudged it with her hoof—and memories came flooding back. She quickly drew away. However, all too soon the light left the stone and Trixie could remember everything as clearly as ever._

_There was no going back._

_Trixie turned hungrily back to the book and read fiercely through. Only one type of rock possessed the magical capability of successfully retaining memories._

_Citrine._

_Trixie shoved the book back into her saddlebags and began galloping._

* * *

"Awaken at once!"

Spike's eyes popped open three seconds before he was even really awake. He sat up quickly and forgot where he was.

"Twilight?"

"No, you idiot! And don't ever let Trixie hear you say that name again!"

And then reality came rushing back to catch up with him. Spike would have almost preferred the dreams.

"Trixie is hungry!" snapped Trixie, pounding a hoof solidly against the dirt. Spike almost laughed. She was acting like a little foal having a tantrum.

"That's nice, so is Spike," Spike retorted.

"Find something to eat," demanded Trixie. Spike muttered something under his breath, but soon a wry smile spread across his face. He found some leafy green plants near the mouth of the cave. He sniffed. They smelled just like…

"Fresh wild spinach," he said, uprooting the plants and holding them out in his claws. Trixie reached out a hoof, but before she could even touch the closest leaf Spike shoved the greens in his mouth. Trixie seemed appalled.

"Why did you do that?" she shrieked. "That could be the only food out here for miles!"

"Well," said Spike, picking a stem out of his teeth, "I recall something about saving the _best_…for the _better_."

Trixie's face went red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"And I do think a dragon such as myself is certainly _better_ than a walking disgrace with a broken horn," Spike added with a spiteful smile. Trixie looked as if she might say something, but said nothing and stalked out of the cave with a loud groan.

"This is of no matter. Whether Trixie has the capability of magic or not, we are still going to search!"

"Not until I know _why_ I'm searching," Spike cut in, sauntering after Trixie. "I don't make a habit of doing things without knowing why I'm doing them."

Trixie stopped in her tracks. She seemed to be hesitant to reveal what Spike had wanted to know ever since being captured.

"I need those memories back," Trixie said softly, but decidedly. "Trixie can't let anypony know about her past. My past…"

"And that's because…?"

"Because if Trixie is to become one of the greatest magicians ever known, she can't have anypony knowing she was once a failure!" Trixie burst out. Spike groaned.

"_That's_ the whole reason you kidnapped me?" he asked, smacking a palm against his forehead. "What drove you to abducting me was that you think you're going to miraculously become 'great and powerful' and you're afraid of anypony knowing you're actually a failure? I think you've done too much to prove the latter statement."

Trixie looked down on Spike haughtily.

"Trixie does not _care_ what you think," she said. "and the reason Trixie needs _your_ help is that you're the only one besides Trixie who is aware of her past. Therefore, you are the only one who can handle her memories aside from Trixie herself."

"Well, if I'm going to help you, I'm expecting some better working conditions," said Spike, flashing Trixie a toothy grin.

"Too bad," sniffed Trixie. "Perhaps that expectation would have been better accommodated when Trixie had her horn." With that she turned abruptly around and stalked off in a self-important fashion.

So now she was acting as if the whole Ursa Major incident was his fault. Of course she was. After all, the Great and Powerful Trixie was "flawless"—surely any mistake could not be the result of her doing.

Spike exhaled through his nostrils and trudged after her.

"Now that we can no longer use magic as a means of travel," said Trixie, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following, "we're going to have to walk and use public transportation."

"And get some food, maybe?"

Trixie paused.

"Well, yes, that too. In any case, we're going to need some sort of disguises," she stated. She looked around expectantly, as if some sort of unknown force was supposed to obey her every command and drop a costume shop at their hooves.

"How about first, we figure out where we are?" suggested Spike rationally. "It's no use getting disguises if we find out later that we're miles away from anywhere we would need them." Trixie looked at him. Spike felt a little uncomfortable.

"That…that was actually very helpful," she said, sounding a little surprised. Spike did a double take, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the world's greatest assistant for nothing," said Spike, trying not to sound as if he were shocked that the most arrogant pony he had ever encountered was speaking well of him. "So…um, do you know where we are?"

"Somewhere near Fillydelphia, Trixie thinks…"

"How near is 'near'?"

Trixie paused, a shadow of worry crossing her face.

"…Near."

"So…?" Spike trailed off, knowing that "near" was probably not quite as near as he would have liked.

"Start walking," commanded Trixie. Spike rolled his eyes and followed after her.

A thought occurred in his mind. The night before, Spike hadn't known how to set up a campfire correctly. He and Twilight had gone camping before, but Twilight was usually the one to set up everything while Spike sat back and ate marshmallows. It didn't seem likely that _this_ unicorn, who Spike was going to be spending the majority of his time with, often went on recreational camping trips. But she seemed to know a lot about setting up camp…

"Oh…" Spike mumbled to himself.

That trailer Trixie had brought to Ponyville upon her arrival had probably been her home. After it was destroyed, well…

Trixie had probably had to embark on many a camping trip during her lifetime.

And most likely a very, very scant number of them had been for recreational purposes.


End file.
